Lucky(?) Izuku
by Nanocowie
Summary: Aizawa is a little too wise to Kaminari and Mineta's tricks by that point, and puts an end to their poolside perverted plot. Midoriya, armed with a bucket of Ex Machina's and Shonen Protagonist luck, has a horde of classmates gunning for him. Supposed to be out on wednesday, supposed. Somewhat comedic, not plot compliant and features a few unfamiliar OCs and soon non BHNA people.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku never really saw himself as much, Bakugo bullying him for so long had seen to that. Despite all of the praise All Might had given him, and his repeated success fighting villains, he had yet to really see himself as anything more than Bakugo's Deku. As a result, he never really had any friends after he was considered quirkless. It was a massive change when he joined U.A, and began to talk to people who didn't actually remember him as a quirkless hero nerd. Those were his thoughts as he made his way towards U.A School, the Alma Mater of his mentor and the 8th holder of One For All, All Might. Mineta and Kaminari had invited him over for some endurance training at the school's pool, and he had decided to go along with them. They had specifically said that it was only them, and that it was just for the three of them. The air was clear and the sun was beating down on him, already layering him in a barely noticeable sheen of sweat as he arrived at the Staff Room. What surprised him was that Mineta and Kaminari were supposed to meet him there, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Deciding to go and see if they were already inside, Izuku knocked on the door and slid it open while saying. "Excuse me?"

Seeing both Snipe and Aizawa sitting there looking at him. They looked like they were both catching up on some work, but Snipe appeared to be more interested in poking a small desk-top bobble head of a villain. Turning to Aizawa he said. "H-Hello sir. Mineta and Kaminari…"

Aizawa looked down at the papers on his desk for a moment before boredly nodding, rifling through it for a moment. Getting up and handing Midoriya a sheet he said. "Kaminari and Mineta were discovered to have been planning something, so we've barred them from using the pool. You're still in the clear, All Might said that you'd be okay so we're trusting you to be responsible with the pool."

Izuku started at the news of Mineta and Kaminari planning something. Ever-innocent he asked worriedly. "Wait, something villainous!?"

Snipe chuckled in the background, flicking the head of his toy as Aizawa shook his head. "No, just something indecent. You have until 5pm, get going."

Izuku embarrassedly closed the door as Snipe said. "Wait Shota, he doesn't know about the girls using the pool? Bit risky don't you think?"

Aizawa sighed and dropped back into his chair. "The kid is probably one of three in my class I would trust to be alone with all of them all without trying something. Iida is too noble for it and Todoroki is… Well let's say it would be Midoriya looking out."

The two shared a small laugh at the expense of the young boy before going back to their work. Snipe occasionally took looks out of the window down at the pool and the girls already there while grinning. 'Damn Kid's lucky. All Might's right to see him as a protégé with luck like that.'

 _Timeskip_

Izuku was stood in the boy's changing room, making sure his bag was secure with everything his mother had packed for him. Electrolyte drinks, check, sunscreen, check, spare clothes check… He knew that she was usually overbearing but he could help but be thankful that he had trained with All Might as much as he had, or else he may have had some problems carrying it all. Walking out and into the sunlight, Izuku stretched his arms up towards the sky, being blinded by the sun before running towards the pool and jumping in. What he didn't notice however, was the sight of the entirety of the Class A girls sunbathing to the side.

Breaking the surface Izuku quickly took a few deep breaths, his eyes closed to protect himself from water, before dipping back down and under. Momo was the first one to react as all the girls were sat in shock at the surprise appearance of their classmates. "Did anybody invite Midoriya? I thought this was a girls-only party."

All the girls shook their heads as they looked down at the wavy silhouette of Izuku under the water. Tsuyu was next to speak after another few seconds. "Why is he here though, Kero? Mr Aizawa said nothing about him."

After a few minutes they all began to get worried. Asui was probably the only one who could hold her breath that long down there and that had them all panicked when they saw that their classmate wasn't moving from his position under water. The frog girl decided to go and see if he needed any help, quickly getting rid of her towel and jumping into the water, her frilled green bikini ruffling as she went under the surface. She had just bought it earlier in the week when the girls suggested heading to the pool before training camp.

Tsuyu saw that Midoriya was looking pretty calm under the water, but he was obviously nearly out of breath. Smiling at the cute sight she swam over to him she said in her warbled voice. "Midoriya-San? Are you okay?"

His eyes shot open and he instantly began to panic, flapping his arms wildly as he shot towards the surface. Tsuyu looked concernedly at him as she more calmly swam to the surface, rubbing his back as he coughed up the water he had inhaled during the shock. Looking over at her he asked with a red face. "Asui-San? What are you doing here?"

A small cough off to the side butted in. "I think we're the one's who are supposed to be asking that Deku."

Turning around in slight trepidation Izuku nearly lost his composure again when he saw Uraraka and the other female classmates looking at him with their arms crossed. Stammering a bit he tried to explain what had happened. The girls were eventually able to piece together what he was saying. "So what you're saying is that Mineta and Kaminari invited you over to do some endurance training in the pool, but they couldn't be here?"

Izuku nodded and all of the girls sighed, glad that they didn't have to find out Izuku was a pervert. They knew that he was most likely honest with his answer, considering how he was probably the most driven to become a hero in the class. Vowing to get back at the two perverts for involving Izuku Momo smiled sweetly at the innocent boy as she said. "Well, I see no harm in letting you stay and train. Of course, we would need some help with some things…"

The predatory glint in their eyes seemed to say everything they needed to, and with a small gulp Izuku asked. "W-What do you need?"

A floating bikini at the side of the group spoke up and said. "Wellll… None of these girls are willing to put sun tan lotion on my back. Do you mind?"

Blushing harder then he ever had Midoriya eventually gave up on any excuse he might have had before sighing and nodding. Jumping out of the pool the girls were treated to the sight of his abs rippling, dripping with water. Uraraka nearly lost her cool fully as she subtly checked him out, before noticing that all the other girls were doing the exact same thing while bringing out their bottles. Laying down on her front in the shade of one of the umbrellas she had brought Uraraka saw as Izuku began to expertly massage the lotion into the skin of Tooru. The sighs of pleasure from the girl were enough to make the girls inquisitive and Tooru asked. "Midoriya, when did you get so good at this?"

He grinned and went to scratch the back of his head before noticing the lotion still on his hands. "My mom always taught me that these were the kind of skills I should know for later life. She had me learn it from one of her friends, and if I learned it all then I was allowed on the computer to watch All…"

Izuku caught himself, blushing as all the girls giggled at him. The boy really hadn't grown out of that. Finishing up he looked up and sighed, seeing all the girls waiting patiently for him. "Oh…"

Half an hour passed and Izuku was able to get all the girls lotioned up, each of them moaning in delight under him as his skillful hands relaxed them all in the noon sun. It was pretty embarrassing but being in his comfort zone helped calm him down. Getting up from Asui's back Izuku wiped his hands off and said. "I'm going to go and grab a drink quickly. Do you girls want anything?"

They all nodded, giving small chirps about how he was such a gentleman. Izuku left before they could give any orders, making them all sigh before beginning to enjoy the sun again, chatting about how much they didn't know about their classmate and wondering what else he could do.

After 10 minutes Izuku returned with his arms laden down with a shopping bag, along with a butler that also had a smaller bag, who Momo knew quite well. "What are you doing here?"

The old man smiled at his young mistress and smiled. "Master Yaoyorozu recognized young Midoriya here and asked what he was doing. After hearing that he was attending you here at the pool he lent me to help bring back the purchases. He also said for me to deliver the message that it was bad form to allow for a man to pay for everything Mistress."

Momo blushed heavily and began to stammer out a response when Izuku passed all of them their drinks. Looking down at it she saw that it was her favorite brand of strawberry soda. "Hey Midoriya, how did you know my favorite drink?"

All of the girls also began to ask how he knew their favorites, looking at him accusingly before Tsuyu got her drink along with something which made her gasp. Jumping up she wholeheartedly kissed Midoriya on the cheek before saying. "I haven't found this in years Kero! Where did you get it?"

The heavy blush on his cheeks was enough to send them into fits of giggles as the butler smiled and walked away, dropping the bag and making a mental note to inform Master Yaoyorozu of the proceedings. "W-Well Tsuyu, I heard you talking about how you used to love carbonated jello to Mina and how it wasn't sold around your place. I found it at the store and thought you would enjoy it."

Everybody watched as Tsu kissed him on the cheek once more before sitting back down at her chair, drinking the viscous liquid like her life depended on it. Izuku turned back up to them and said. "As for the rest of you, well I always try and remember everything I can about heroes, so I made small profiles about everyone in our class as well."

Uraraka growled as all of them made a small 'aww' noise. Decided that she had enough she said. "Shouldn't we let Deku-Kun get back to training?"

Everybody sighed and nodded, causing Izuku to smile happily as he sipped his bottle of work-out drink. After he had enough he flipped the cap down before going up to one of the podiums and stretching, letting his muscles ripple under his skin before jumping into the water. The water was relatively warm from the sun as he kept his breath for as long as he could before gasping. After a few laps of the pool Midoriya heard somebody calling him and looked up to see Snipe waving his hand in his direction. Swimming back over to the podium he jumped up and out before going to see what was up. "Sir, how can I help you?"

The Pro Hero chuckled before bringing out a pair of swimming trunks. "I'm getting bored of the office work. You feel up for some co-op training kid? I noticed some things which could probably help out."

Izuku nearly fainted. Snipe was offering to give him training, when he didn't even have any other reason to be talking to him! "S-Sure!"

The Pro laughed before heading into the changing room, coming out a few minutes later. His dreadlocks were tied back and his body was revealed, not being as muscular then Izuku but still pretty fit from being a pro. "Come on Kid! First one to twenty laps."

Midoriya stood in shock as the Pro jumped into the water and began to swim, and swim _fast!_ Shaking himself Midoriya jumped in after him, hearing the girls off to the side cheering him on. After 10 minutes or so he broke the surface on his final lap, seeing Snipe already up on the podium. "Good job Kid, 9 minutes 34 seconds."

Izuku smiled and pulled himself up as Snipe continued. "You've obviously not done any water training before, but you make up for it with sheer muscle. Try to make your movements more defined and targeted, and you'll see your time go down in no time at all. I'd recommend seeing some videos of Selkie or some other water heroes and seeing what you can gather from that."

The two discussed technique for a few more minutes before Snipe looked down at his watch and sighed, rubbing his chin in annoyance. "Well, that was about all the time I had. I'll see you later Kid, enjoy yourself."

Izuku stammered out a thank you before Snipe left for the changing room. Sighing to himself for acting so weird around someone so cool he opened up his bottle and downed the final gulps of it, before noticing that the girls had left the comfort of their chairs and were now splashing around in the water. Shrugging he just dropped down to all fours and began to do press ups, realizing that his arm's had been pretty neglected during the exercises. After his 100th or so he heard a small whistle in the air before a large tongue wrapped itself around his body, pulling him into the water.

Spluttering for a moment Izuku looked over at Tsuyu accusingly before he felt a pair of arms snake their way around his waist. Seeing the pink arms of Mina he heard her voice in his ear. "Come on Midoriya, you're always so focused on training when there are so many better things you could use those abs for…"

His face lit up again before the girls all began to fight over him in the water, giggling all the time. The poor boy was being thrown around like a rag doll until eventually Uraraka got a hold of him and put him in the air with her quirk. "Everybody stop! He's mine!"

That may have been true at one point, but from the side everybody could see the embarrassed and slightly peeved boy being pulled out of the sky by Tsuyu's tongue. "Everybody, shut up Kero. Sorry about that Midoriya, I thought it would only be a bit of fun…"

Izuku smiled at her and put a hand on her head, patting her head slightly as he said. "Thanks, Tsuyu."

All of the girls looked in horror as Tsuyu basked in the feeling of their new mutual crush rubbing her hair, the small 'kero's signaling that she was definitely enjoying it. Midoriya dropped down to his fours again before noticing that Tsuyu had done the same and was matching him press-up for press-up. "Tsuyu, what are you…?"

She smiled at him and said. "Well, if you're that interested in me then how about we make this interesting. First person to reach 100 gets to ask one thing of the other person, Kero?"

The competition seemed to make Izuku's blood boil as he just grinned and said. "You're on."

Momo sighed and created two clickers, handing one to Uraraka. "I'll handle Tsu, you can take Midoriya. God what was I thinking…"

Everyone gathered around as Mina called a countdown. "3, 2, 1, Start!"

It was over in about 20 seconds, considering the tactic that Tsuyu had used. Secreting mucus out of her palms she didn't have to worry about slipping and went to town on the push-ups, rocketing ahead of the standard posed Izuku who was fighting the slippery floor. By the time Momo called. "Tsu has 100!" Izuku was only at 54.

Sighing he stood up, helping Tsuyu to her feet as all of the girls cheered. "Good application there Tsuyu, you win."

The frog girl had her usual unreadable expression on her face as she said. "I think I'll hold onto that favor Kero."

The small grin which made its way onto her face spelled trouble for the young boy, but he didn't let it get to him. Seeing that the pool had been vacated Izuku was about to jump back in when he heard a familiar droning voice say. "Midoriya, your time's up."

Turning around he saw Mr Aizawa standing at the entrance to the pool, showing his watch. The time seemed to fly by to the young boy who simply frowned and sighed, walking over. "Okay Sensei, thank you for letting me use the pool."

The man's eyes seemed to sparkle with a glint of mischief as he said. "On the subject, I think it would be a good idea for you to continue using this pool for your control. If you would be willing, I will allow you to use the pool again without the distraction of your classmates. We still have a day before training camp."

Midoriya perked back up as he bowed, his wet hair dripping. "I-I…Thank you Sensei! I'll come tomorrow…?"

Aizawa nodded and said. "I start work at 7am, you can be here and leave whenever you want."

The two nodded at each other one final time before Midoriya waved to the girls, walking into the changing room. They all sighed at the carefree boy as Momo said. "You know, I don't think we've ever seen this side of Izuku."

They all shook their heads as Tooru said. "Well you never even got to see what he was _really_ hiding from us. "

Turning to where the voice came from they saw that the chair had a discarded bikini draped over it. Realizing exactly what she meant Uraraka's nose bloodied up and she nearly fainted as Mina rushed over. "And what might that be?"

They all continued to chatter about their classmate, giggling and moving onto the subject of the other boys in their class until Mr Aizawa came back. "Your time using the pool is up. Pack your things, and Hagakure, if you ever use your quirk to look at another classmates privates again I have no objection to calling you out during the act."

The girl in question yelped at being caught as the other girls began to giggle. Eventually they all packed away their things and were left outside of U.A, the sun setting behind them. After saying their respective goodbyes they all went their separate ways, intent on finding out more about the cute enigma of their class, Izuku Midoriya…

 _Timeskip_

"Midoriya my boy! We… are here!" Shouted the illustrious All Might as the two were stood at the gate of U.A High School. Izuku had just gotten up about 30 minutes ago, his alarm failing him as he rushed to school. Thankfully on his way he had met up with All Might beating up some villains, and had offered for him to ride on his back to the school. After one crazy journey there Izuku thanked him with a bow before heading off towards the staff room, his mentor smiling after him. 'Young Midoriya has grown well. Perhaps I should see if one of my friends would be willing to train him, I heard from Snipe he was training in the pool yesterday. I wonder if…'

 _Timeskip, 3 hours_

Izuku was about half way through his 190th lap, trying to put to use as much of what Snipe had told him yesterday to work, when he heard a familiar voice shout. "Hey Kid! Hope you won't mind some company."

Breaking surface Izuku saw not only Snipe standing in his trunks, but quite a few Pro Heroes stood there as well. Mt Lady, Snipe, Eraserhead, Present Mic along with a whole host of other pros were stood there in various levels of swimwear. Gulping Midoriya quickly clambered out of the pool and asked. "Is there a reason for this Sir?"

The western themed man laughed and motioned everyone forward. "Nah, we just wanted to enjoy the sun in private. Your classmates gave me the idea to use U.A's secure pool so the press won't get involved, you alright with it?"

Izuku waved his hands in front of him, stammering out that it was okay before jumping back into the pool. Mt Lady gave a flirtatious wink as all of the Pro's laughed at the embarrassed young boy. Midoriya continued to swim in his lane, being joined by Snipe, President Mic and a blue haired girl who Izuku felt he had seen before. Present Mic and Snipe appeared to be competing to see who could be the most flamboyant as Mt Lady occasionally wolf-whistled at them. Eventually at his 230th lap Izuku felt his muscles begin to dull on him and he clambered out, shaking the water off himself. Mt Lady cheekily wolf-whistled him, causing all of the female Pro's there to laugh at his embarrassed face as he went over to his bag and grabbed his bottle.

Sipping on one of his electrolyte drinks Izuku heard some footsteps next to him. Looking up he saw the face of the blue haired girl he was swimming with earlier. She was looking down at him quizzically as she said. "Hey, Midoriya Izuku right?"

He nodded slightly and she smiled brightly. "Nice! My name's Sirius, you know a girl called Froppy? Green hair, cute face, big tongue?"

Izuku nodded and said. "Tsu? Yhea, she and I are classmates. I knew I had heard of you before, you work with Selkie right?"

Sirius smiled, nodded and bumped his shoulder. "She spoke really well of you, hell half the time she was asking herself what you would do in a situation. Take good care of her, okay?"

Izuku's face lit up at the praise and he muttered a small thanks before he was cut off by the high-pitched sound of the school headmaster. "Why did nobody tell us there was a pool party going on?"

Everybody turned to see Principal Nedzu standing there, already in his small trunks along with a bunch more Pros. Snipe waved to him and said apologetically. "Sorry Principal, thought you didn't like water."

Nedzu happily smiled and brought out a small tanning chair as well as a bottle of suntan lotion, handing it to Midnight. "Well, I'm certain I can find ways to amuse myself. Don't forget about everyone else though!"

The other pro's began to funnel in, not the least of which was Best Jeanist, Thirteen, Backdraft and even Kamui Woods. Izuku nearly fainted at the sight of all of these idol's he had looked up to and was shocked when he saw Kamui walking towards him. "Hey, you're that kid who was there at the sludge villain incident aren't you?"

Izuku nodded, too frightened to speak. The Pro scratched the back of his head, before apologetically saying. "Just wanted to say sorry for acting like a prick. _Somebody_ had just taken my first takedown of the week and I didn't know that he was your friend. Good to see that you're planning on doing it legally though."

Mt Lady gave a lazy wave over to them as Izuku shook himself out of it before smiling and saying. "It's no problem, I was acting recklessly too and I can imagine it doesn't look good for a kid to run in when you couldn't stop him."

The two shared a laugh before Izuku jumped back into the pool. The party seemed to be in full swing now, with Present Mic fetching a turn-table he had in the school and was DJ-ing for everybody. Izuku didn't take notice of much of the general partying though, instead focusing on his swimming and holding his breath. After he hit his 300th lap he felt the current begin to change, now working against him. Looking up through the water he saw the twin hydrants of Backdraft aimed into the water, pushing him back.

Smiling at the challenge Izuku thought to himself. 'One for All: Full Cowling!' And began to swim in earnest. Everybody had turned away from what they were doing before and were now beginning to cheer Midoriya on, Snipe especially as the competition reached a fever pitch. Eventually Izuku felt One for All leave him and was only able to hold on for a few more seconds before being slammed into the side of the pool. Under the water he couldn't hear everybody gasp, but only the blurry figure of Sirius rushing down and grabbing him.

Throwing him up and onto land Sirius lent down to try and resuscitate him before he lent upwards, coughing as small amounts of water hacked up and out of his lungs. Sirius seemed to be really worried about him as she asked. "Are you alright Deku? Can you breath alright?"

He looked at her in shock for a moment, before saying shakily. "Y-Yhea, just a bit startled. Must have pushed it too far…"

Stretching out his back Izuku began to mutter under his breath, causing all those around him to sweatdrop as they heard him analyzing the situation in his head. Eventually a lunch break was called and Lunch-Rush appeared, carrying massive trays of food which all smelled delicious. Izuku climbed out of the pool again, but didn't follow the pro's to get anything. Walking into the changing rooms he made his way past all of the new duffle bags which had appeared before grabbing his mother's homemade lunch for him. She always lovingly prepared something for him if he was going out, and it was always delicious.

Walking back out he slid down the wall and began to eat, savoring the cooking he usually only got to experience at dinner. Working as a cook had done so much to make Inko Midoriya into a neighborhood legend, with her culinary creations being hailed as the best in the block. Just as he was finishing his food and was about to jump back into the pool he heard a voice call out. "Hold it Kid, let yourself settle for a while before going back at it."

Blushing at the admonishment from Snipe Izuku went back to his place against the wall and flipped up his phone, seeing a few messages. A few were just marketing, but one of them caught his eye.

 _Asui: Call me when you can._

Deciding that now was as good a time as any Izuku quickly navigated his contacts before finding Tsu and hitting call, holding it up to his ear. After a short delay and not noticing that a few of the pro's had fallen suspiciously quiet a small thud was heard on the other side and Midoriya heard the slightly pitiful voice of Tsu. "Midoriya? You good?"

Izuku frowned in concern and said. "Yhea, how are you? I can't imagine that much jello could have been good for you."

The small moan on the other side of the line told him everything. "You're right Kero, it hurts a bit but I'll live through it. I was wondering if you could help me with a question for homework? I couldn't find anything online about it Kero."

Izuku smiled and said. "Shoot.", not noticing Best Jeanist itching to speak up as his friends held him back.

Tsu cheered lightly before asking. "Do you know how Best Jeanist's quirk could be used in a rescue situation in a fire? It says that there's something but I can't figure it out."

While to Izuku it was fairly obvious, he guessed that someone could miss it. Best Jeanist was visibly itching to try and help as Izuku said. "Of course. What are the ways you can help in a rescue?"

A small croak was heard before she said. "Evacuation, Removal of danger and… Securing the area… Thank's Kero!"

Izuku smiled widely before saying. "No problem, see you at training camp."

She said her goodbye and hung up. Putting his phone down Izuku could see all of the Pro's looking at him and Best Jeanist in amusement. The Pro himself said. "Your style is incredible. You wouldn't be the Worthless Deku I always heard Bakugo cursing?"

Izuku blushed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I-I am Sir… Kacchan can get pretty angry."

A small silence passed before Principal Nedzu hopped in. "Well, your teaching method is very good Deku. If I recall, that was Froppy from your class right?"

Izuku nodded and he could see Sirius along with a large seal man looking excited. Nedzu clapped his hands and said. "It's always nice to see young talent shining through."

All of the pros began to talk amongst themselves, and Izuku could hear a few of them cursing themselves for not sending in an offer for his experience week. After another ten minutes Izuku heard Snipe call. "Hey Kid! You down for another race?"

Looking up at the man in question he could see all of the man's friends begin to chastise the man for picking a race with the tired boy, but he stood firm. Standing up and smirking Izuku said. "If you think you can take it old man."

A small 'ooh' was heard from the crowd as Snipe smiled back, slightly more predatorial this time. "First to twenty wins."

Both nodded and got up to their podiums. Midnight walk up in what could be considered bondage uniform and said. "Okay, no quirks, no cheating. Go!"

The two jumped into the water, but it wasn't like last time at all. The way Izuku rocketed through the water was indicative of how much he had trained through the day, and the research he had done through the night on the subject. In almost no time at all Izuku had finished his laps with Snipe still at his 18th. As the two clambered out of the pool the man clapped him on the back. "Good job Kid! I haven't seen anybody pick up on a lesson that fast… ever! Did that frog girl give you any tips?"

Izuku blushed at the praise before being clapped on the back by a massive furred hand. Turning around he saw the massive seal man and exclaimed. "You're Selkie! I've heard so much about you."

The man seemed to puff up at the praise before Sirius conked him on the head. She turned to him and said. "Was that your first time swimming properly?"

Izuku nodded and Sirius smiled warmly at him. "Well, if you ever have some spare time we would be happy to take you aboard the ship some time. It would be fun."

He bowed and nodded. "Thanks, I'll have to take you up on that some time."

Walking around to his towel Izuku quickly stretched before beginning to do sit-ups, his abs glimmering in the hot sunlight. The light began to feel uncomfortable and his breathing became labored, almost raspy as he powered through. After he had reached his 200th he heard Kamui Woods ask/shout to him. "What're your doing kid? You haven't stopped training all day."

Looking at him confusedly Izuku said. "Mr Aizawa allowed me to use the pool if I was using it to train."

Everybody turned to Eraserhead with a deadpan look on their faces before the teacher relinquished, waving his hand downwards. "Fine, Fine. Midoriya, take a break."

The boy collapsed onto his towel, breathing heavily in raspy breaths as the entire party looked at him with sympathy. He obviously didn't know anybody here and if he did, it would be kind of hard for him to get involved with the conversation. Eventually the sound of Izuku's phone ringing could be heard and if you were close enough, you would hear the sound of All Might saying. "A Phone Call… Is Here!"

Limping over Izuku opened it up and asked. "All Might? How can I help?"

The man laughed from the other side as he said. "Well Young Midoriya. I was simply going to ask if your mother was _the_ Inko Midoriya I've heard so much about."

Izuku quickly said. "She is, if you're talking about the cook. Why do you ask?"

All Might's laughter could be heard from the entire pool and Izuku had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Well, I decided to visit the house of my student to congratulate your mother on raising such a fine young man, and she invited me for an unforgettable luncheon. In any case, must be going, Apparently every hero in the city has taken a vacation, and I have no idea where they went, see ya!"

A small tone was heard and Izuku looked down at the phone blankly. "He calls me… for that."

Everybody began to laugh at the young boy as he began to down one of his drinks. The summer heat had lead to everybody being way too hot, and Izuku was glad for the insulated bottle his mother had gotten him for his birthday. Eventually the conversation had shifted to something more romantic in nature, with the assistance of a few drinks which Nedzu had allowed on the school grounds. Uwabami, Midnight and Mt Lady could be heard talking to each other across the pool and the subject caused Midoriya to be filled with dread.

"Heeey, wasn't that Momo in class 1-A as well? Let's ask her who she's into." Uwabami said as the two women giggled together. Bringing out her phone Izuku watched in dread as she dialed in the number, waited for the tone to subside and asked. "Hey Momo, it's me, Uwabami. I was just going to ask if you had anybody in your life right now?"

The words that came from the other side made Izuku drop cold. "Well, there's a few. But recently there's been a boy called Izuku. He's such a gentleman, but I just can't get through to him."

The snickering which arose from the crowd was barely audible as Uwabami asked. "Oh? And what might be the cause of that honey?"

Momo could be heard sighing through the phone as she said. "Near every girl in our damned class is after him now, and Tsuyu seems to be one step ahead of all of us. I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to do this, she's got him wrapped around her finger."

Izuku nearly fell catatonic as Snipe had to lean on him as he suppressed his laughter. Izuku nearly couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as Uwabami closed her phone and said. "So what about that, eh? Seems like little Deku is a player, even that Momo is into him."

Everybody turned to him as Mt Lady asked. "Hey, so which one would you pick if you had to? Any of them at all."

At all became too much for the 9th holder of One for All as he fainted, causing everybody to laugh uproariously at his misfortune. Propping the boy up on the wall Sirius looked over him in the shade while everybody continued to party. The blue haired girl looked down at the dozing Deku and smiled. 'God above I hope that Froppy can keep up the lead. They'd make the cutest babies…'

 _Timeskip 40 mins_

Izuku cracked his eyes open to see the face of Tsuyu right in front of him. Yelping and jolting backwards Tsu quickly moved to make sure he wouldn't hit his head before saying. "I came to check on you Kero. I heard from Sirius that you had fallen unconscious at the pool."

Looking around he saw that the party had hit a kind of lull, with everybody now just talking quietly in the warm afternoon sun. Stretching out his back Izuku said. "Thanks Tsu, I think it was the heat. Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

Noticing that she was in her bikini Izuku tried to stammer out a question before Tsu just smiled and used her tongue to pull him up. "Come on Kero. We still have couple hours of sunlight and I want to get a bit more sun-tanning time while I have it. I took some medicine so my stomach's better Kero."

Izuku nodded and followed her over to where she had set up her towel and lounging chair. Letting her lie down he took the bottle of sun-tan lotion and squirted some into his hands before working it into her skin. The small kero's coming from her made him feel like was doing a good job as he subconsciously began to massage her back, not noticing that all of the pro's had stopped and were either looking at him impressed or at Tsuyu in envy. He didn't notice but Tsu smirked over her shoulder at the congregation of female pros. Everyone but the two could hear Mt Lady say. "Why can't I get a guy like that…"

Eventually Izuku had finished and propped himself up next to Tsuyu, asking. "Did you get the rest of the homework done okay?"

She turned to him and smiled, her face having a near perpetual small grin on it. "Yup, thanks again for your help Izuku. It makes it so much easier. I guess you're here for your training?"

The two kept on talking like that, about near pointless things which just made them comfortable. Some of the women were snapping inconspicuous photo's of them, Best Jeanist joining in after a while. After a about ten minutes Izuku's phone rang once more, letting out he standard phone ring he had come to associate with Iida. Growling in annoyance at the distraction Izuku opened it and asked. "Iida, what's up?"

The straightforward boy simply said. "Izuku, I apologize for encroaching on your evening but I'm afraid a small mix-up has occurred. While I was searching though the procedures for the training camp I discovered that Mineta had changed his gender to female for the lodgings and was planning on peeping on them. We have talked to him and have found out that the lodgings are set in stone now. As we cannot trust Mineta to be with the girls as you well know, and I am required to ensure that the males are in line, can I ask for you to stay with the girls for the trip? You're the only man I would trust with this task. Also, from what I have heard, the girls will be okay with it. Itsuka Kendou from Class-B has given her consent for the change."

Izuku blinked before sighing, it was so obviously Mineta that he shouldn't even be surprised. "Are you sure it's okay? I could just take a couch, it's no big deal."

He was cut off by Tsuyu grabbing the phone and saying. "Don't worry Kero, we're fine with Izuku sleeping with us. Bye bye."

A silence fell over the entire party before all of the women began to cheer Tsuyu for her boldness. Izuku was just sat in silence, burying his face into his knees as a drunk Snipe and Kamui began to congratulate him for being 'one lucky bastard'. When the excitement had calmed down Nedzu and Aizawa talked for a moment before the tall man said. "If all the girls are alright with it, you won't have any problems with us. Midoriya, can I trust you not to do anything you would regret?"

Izuku shook his head furiously and Tsuyu smiled. Checking the time Izuku saw that he had to be going pretty soon and stood up. "Thank you for letting me train today Aizawa-Sensei, I look forward to tomorrow."

The man just waved him off as he said. "Just be here for the trip, both of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsuyu also bowed before they said their respective goodbyes to the pro heroes and went to the changing rooms. The pro's were left in silence before Mt Lady broke it by saying. "Those two are adorable. Sirius, you said you had the girl for a week?"

She nodded with a smile, looking over at the doors to the changing room with a smile "Yhea, I honestly can't wait to spoil their babies as Auntie Sirius."

Selkie began to try and do his cute face before Sirius shut him down once more, causing everybody to laugh at the man's pouting face. Eventually they all packed up together and left, giving a few words of thanks to Snipe for inviting them over. One by one they left, eventually only leaving Snipe and Aizawa stood in the changing rooms. "So Shota, what's the deal with the Kid staying in the girl's room? I know you have connections to the Pussycats, they'd probably be willing to re-do the beds. Granted, from what you've told me, Pixie-bob would have em in her room."

The teacher let loose a rare smile as he said. "Midoriya's been pushing himself incredibly far already, and with the training camp being about power-building he's going to burn himself out. I'm hoping that the girls will be able to keep him in check. Also I don't trust her not to try and do that, it sounds way too much like her."

Snipe nodded as he donned his face mask once more. "And what about the girl's themselves? The shower's are room specific aren't they?"

The grin on Aizawa's face was pretty telling as Snipe broke down into fits of laughter. 'Oh god Kid, I'd envy you.'

 _Timeskip_

The morning of the trip was a little cooler than the last two days had been, perfect for travel. Inko had insisted on packing everything he needed with him last night, leading to a massively overstuffed case. There was also an incident where she insisted on packing some of his All Might memorabilia, before Izuku was able to talk her down from it. After making sure of everything, and Inko slipping something into his toiletries, he was sent off to U.A by a teary Inko. The walk didn't take too long considering how heavy the suitcase was, but it still took about 40 minutes.

Arriving at the buses Izuku looked down at his watch to see that he was still 20 minutes earlier than most, with only Aizawa and Iida being there. Iida noticed his appearance and nodded satisfied. "Midoriya, well done on your punctuality for such an important event!"

Izuku just scratched the back of his head as he loaded his case onto the bus. "I packed everything last night so there was no rush in the morning. How's your summer been so far Iida?"

The two boys leaned up against the bus, talking and laughing together before the next person showed up. Izuku noticed him and smiled. "Todoroki-San!"

The white/red haired boy waved over to the two with a smiled before heading over. He appeared to be in loose clothing, a white t-shirt with a few snowflakes at the bottom. "Midoriya, Iida, good to see you two. How've you been?"

After loading his case onto the bus more and more students began to appear, but all of them were from Class-B. Monoma ran up to them and began a spiel about how Class-B did so much better in the exams, before Kendou came up behind him and chopped him in the head, causing him to crumble. "Sorry about him boys, Monoma's just sore. Also, Iida told me about the whole mix-up. As long as you keep your hands and eyes to yourself, we won't have any problems."

Izuku smiled at her nervously and said. "No worries, I'll behave myself."

A small blush dusted her cheeks as she rushed back to her class with Monoma in tow, causing Izuku to sigh and think. 'Not her too…'

After a few more minutes the entirety of Class-A appeared, rushing towards the bus while ignoring Iida's hurried orders. After the rush had subsided and everyone was on the bus, Izuku walked up and into the bus before seeing that there were no seats left. Sighing he turned to Aizawa who was staring at the entire of the other class. "We calculated this to a point, why is there no seat for Midoriya?"

Nobody spoke up before King Vlad appeared at the front of the bus, waving Aizawa out. "We've just done a count and found a free seat. Did we get the right buses?"

Aizawa looked down at the panel on the driver's seat of the bus and sighed, shaking his head. "We've got them the wrong way around, god dammit. Do you mind taking Midoriya with you?"

Vlad looked at him questioningly before Aizawa smiled and said. "We're already behind schedule, and I can trust him to handle anything that comes his way. Trust me on this."

They both turned to Izuku who had already jumped off the bus. Aizawa said to him. "Alright Midoriya, you'll be fine right?"

Izuku smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes Sir!"

The two teachers talked for another moment before Vlad jumped off the bus as well and lead them to the other bus. As the two climbed on board Izuku gulped at the stares of Class-B as Vlad said. "There's been a mix up, we're on Class-A's bus and they're on ours but we don't have time to fix it. No funny business, got it?"

Izuku dropped into his seat amongst the murmurs of the other class, feeling incredibly awkward as they stared at him questioningly. Eventually the conversation started up again and the bus doors closed, and the vehicle began to move. He had been sitting in silence for about 30 minutes before he felt his phone ring in his trousers. Bringing it out he saw that it was a message from Asui, who he had renamed to Tsuyu the night before. The sight made him smile as he read.

 _Tsuyu: Are you alright Izuku? We really miss you on the bus, Todoroki and Iida look really glum and all I have to talk to is Mina._

Smiling at his classmates behavior Izuku quickly typed a reply.

 _Izuku: I'm fine, just bored. Your tan was looking really good btw. Your aches from all that jello gone yet?"_

A few seconds passed before Tsuyu responded.

 _Tsuyu: Thanks Izuku! I think it looks nice on me too. My aches are mostly gone, don't let me do that again pls. Anyways gtg, Mina is pining for attention and Mineta is being Mineta._

Izuku chuckled at the message before penning his own reply, before putting his phone back into his pocket and leaning back in his chair. Tsuyu had been really nice to him since the pool incident, and Sirius had even said that she looked to what he would do in a situation. His reverie was broken by a voice in his ear saying. "So who was that?"

Turning around in shock Izuku saw the faces of Kendo and Shiozaki looking at him inquisitively. Gulping slightly he said. "That was Ts… Froppy, one of my classmates."

Kendo dropped her chin into the palm of her hand and looked at him slyly. "Just a classmate huh?"

Izuku nodded, too terrified to say anything as the girls went back to their conversation. After about and hour of travel the two buses stopped at a small rest area, and let everyone get out to stretch their legs. As he got off of the bus Izuku could see Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida and Tsuyu running towards him. "Midoriya! I hope you represented Class-A well?"

Laughing at Iida's antics Izuku waved him down, showing that he did. Todoroki was next up. "It was… boring… without you there Midoriya. I hope you weren't too bored with Class-B, all I got was Momo and Mina talking about girly stuff."

Shaking his head Izuku said. "It's no problem. Thanks for the message though Tsu, glad to hear that the pains died down. Anyways, what did the other girls think about Mineta's scheme?"

The 5 friends continued to talk and joke around for a while before Aizawa called out. "Everyone back on the bus, we're moving out."

Izuku said his goodbyes to the four before getting back on the bus, a small smile on his face. As everybody got back on he was accosted by Monoma who said. "Telling you buddies everything you've learned about us huh!?"

Even the people from Class-A could see what was going on in the other bus as they watched helplessly. That was until a large shadow appeared in the bus, snaking up from the ground and forming into Dark Shadow. "Hey, leave Midoriya alone!"

Izuku looked at Dark Shadow with a smile and said. "It's no problem Dark Shadow, send my thanks to Tokoyami though."

He looked at him inquisitively before shrugging and returning to the other bus. Monoma was about to begin to lay into him again before Kendo came up behind him and chopped his head again. "Shut the hell up Monoma, you don't kick a lion while their pride is watching. Sorry about him Midoriya, I'll talk to him later."

Izuku smiled at her and said thanks as she dragged him to his seat. Looking out of the bus window he could see all of Class-A waving to him as their bus departed. Smiling back at them he waved back before relaxing back into his seat, the feeling of being protected by his friends leaving a warm glow in his chest. As the bus calmed down Izuku strapped himself in, just before the bus lurched into motion. The conversation began again as he pulled out his phone and began to search anything and everything he could really think of that intrigued him.

After about another hour Izuku looked out of the window to see that bus with Class A had already stopped. Realizing that they were still going Izuku was about to alert Vlad when he saw the man grinning menacingly at him. The protest died in his throat, and after another half hour he found himself shuffling off the bus with Class B in tow. There was a silence before a small hummer pulled up next to their bus, skidding to a halt next to them.

Looking at it inquisitively Izuku waited in silence as the doors opened, before gasping at who was inside. Two girls dressed up in pop-star style with large cat ears and paws emerged and began to do some kind of intro ritual. 'The Pussycats? They're really famous rescue operatives…'

As they talked about their grand plan for the training camp Izuku could feel his confidence shatter as he was washed down the mountain-side along with everybody else. Once the confusion had subsided he quickly looked around at the other students before bolting away, intent on not getting caught by Class-B. Nodding succinctly at Kendou who was waving him away frantically, he quickly began to run through the forest. That was the plan, until he was met with a massive earth beast. It's rocky teeth seemed dangerous as they tried to clench down on him, before he deftly jumped out of the way. 'A villain… no… this is Pixie-bob's quirk! Okay, since I'm solo I'm going to have to keep on running for now until I reach the camp…'

After jumping down and smashing the beasts head, Izuku began to ignore the other ones. That was Izuku's plan as he made his way through the Forest of Beasts, jumping up and using the tree branches to avoid each and every beast until he saw the camp. It only took about an hour and a half without actually attacking any beasts, but he imagined it was easier because of his quirk and not having to defend anyone. Stretching out his arms he looked around and saw the two Pussycats looking at him coyly. Pixie-bob walked forward and asked. "So who're you? I saw you in Class B's bus, where are the others?"

Izuku nodded and said. "Izuku Midoriya, I'm in Class 1-A but someone mixed up the buses and I was stuck with them. I split from the rest of the party after you started the test because of the bad blood between the classes, I don't think it would have been a good idea."

The slightly risqué woman smiled widely while saying. "And what do you think they would have done if you had stayed?"

The boy said without hesitation. "Create a situation where it would be better for me to go alone, leaving all of us weaker as a result."

That pushed her over the edge as she ran forward and began to inspect him. "I like you kid! Kinda got the hero hopeful look about you but you know when to take it properly. Let's head inside and grab you some lunch, hopefully your class'll show up soon enough. After lunch we can go and relax in the hotspring, maybe I'll join ya?"

Izuku loved the sound of that and followed the two towards the dining hall, not fully realizing the innuendo while taking small notice of the young boy who was following them. Eventually they reached the room and Pixie-bob brought out a dining tray with different delicious looking foods on them. Izuku dug in heartily after using his quirk so much, causing the two to giggle at him. In almost no time flat he had finished his meal and was wiping his mouth off. "Wait, so where is Aizawa-Sensei?"

Mandalay looked at him confusedly for a moment before realizing what he was asking. "Oh, Shota went ahead to the hot-springs. The buses have already been unloaded, so you'll find your stuff in the girl's rooms."

The blush on his face made her smile calmly at him. "Don't worry about the problems with that, we've sorted it out. The majority decision from the female classmates said that it was okay for you to sleep there, but only if you agreed to get up early to take a shower before they did."

Izuku nodded and stood up, letting Pixie-bob lead him to the rooms. Looking wistfully at the boy's room for a moment he followed after her and sweat-dropped at the state of the cases. It looked like the decorations had been chosen completely based on their gender, with almost everything being in pastel colours with lots of pink and blue. He noticed that there appeared to be a bed at the back with a neutral beige for the sheets, a far cry from the pink on most of them. Pixie-bob walked over to it and motioned down to his suitcase. "This'll be your bed for the entirety of the camp. Keep it tidy, look after your space and don't stink up the room at all."

Izuku nodded and went down to his trunk, popping open the case and letting the top flip open. Grabbing a set of swimming trunks he took a quick wiff of his armpit before gagging, making Pixie-bob laugh at him. Shaking his head he said. "I'm going to take a quick shower if that's alright."

She nodded and pointed towards a door at the other side of the room, labeled with a watermark indicating it was the bathrooms. "We've got some pretty state of the art stuff here, so don't worry about using too much water. Just follow the signs and you'll find the hot springs. See ya cutie!"

Izuku simply blushed and grabbed his towel and his toiletries. Walking into the shower he quickly stripped off before opening the showerbag and yelping. His mother had packed all sorts of things which he would probably be chased around the compound for! Crushing all the condoms, pregnancy tests and other birth-control into an unrecognizable mush in his hand he threw it into the bin. Cringing he jumped into the shower and set it to hot. Letting it wash over him he dutifully soaped up, rinsed off and cleaned his hair before getting out and toweling off, hanging it on a radiator in a space labeled 'Midoriya'. Pulling on his trunks Izuku walked out of the room and made his way to the hot-springs using the provided signs on the walls. Arriving in the steamy corridor he scarcely made out the sign for the male spring and walked in. Seeing Aizawa soaking in the water he smiled and joined him, sighing in pleasure at the feeling. Aizawa opened one eye before smirking at him. "Made it already Midoriya? Where's class B?"

He shook his head at his teacher and said. "I left them and arrived by myself. I didn't want to deal with Monoma's… Antagonising. How are you Sir?"

Aizawa let out a hearty laugh which caused Izuku to look at him in shock. The tired man simply smiled and said. "You said it, that kid's been causing Vlad to go grey and he won't stop complaining at staff meetings. Have Pixie and Mandalay given you the low-down on everything going on?"

Izuku nodded and the teacher sighed in contentment. "Good, I didn't want to have to explain everything twice…"

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Pixie-Bob appeared again, this time in not much but a swim-suit. Izuku blushed heavily and turned away as the pro relished in the attention of the young, and handsome, boy. "I hope you two don't mind if I stay here? I wanna unwind before the student's arrive in about… 5 hours."

Shota waved her in and Izuku nodded slowly. She lowered herself into the water and sighed, stretching out languidly. She seemed to be inching towards Izuku, until she was left leaning on him. Izuku continued to bathe, scarcely noticing the young woman. Letting out the occasional sigh as the warm water continued to wash over his body Izuku heard another noise and saw Mandalay standing in the doorway. Pixie cracked open one eye and smiled motioning her over. She shook her head at her friends position before going over and sitting next to Aizawa, smiling sadly at the man. Izuku could feel that there was some history behind the two as Aizawa guiltily looked away from her.

Pixie eventually gave up on any pretenses as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's waist, making the boy stammer as Aizawa chuckled. "Midoriya, you've already got most of your class around your little finger. Surely you can't handle a Pussycat as well?"

The boy's mind broke down as he just sighed, his head lolling back as the girls giggled at him. Pixie-bob looked at Aizawa with perverse curiosity as she asked. "Oh? Do tell."

Aizawa ignored his students frantic motions for him to stop as he said. "Found Midoriya next to the pool, massaging the girls in his class like an expert. Not to mention, yesterday when he showered a girl with attention, asked about her well-being, made her moan in pleasure before she almost demanded that he sleep in the same room as her."

Pixie-bob grinned ferally as her hands went lower and lower. Izuku barely noticed Mandalay reaching for Aizawa's hand, and claiming it when the man tried to move away. It was obvious that the two had something going on between them as Mandalay forcefully pulled his arm around her shoulders.

After what seemed like way too little time Pixie-bob got up and out of the water reluctantly, shaking off the water stuck to her skin. "The students are about 30 minutes away, so you three might want to get out as well. Do you recognize a green-haired girl, a white/red haired boy and a guy with engines in his legs? They've been powering towards the compound like the beasts are nothing."

Izuku climbed out of the bath and said. "Those are my friends, don't worry about them. They're pretty strong, Todoroki came second in the Sports Tournament so it's not like he wouldn't manage."

Mandalay nodded and helped Aizawa out of the bath, letting the man stretch out after being so relaxed before looking like his usual self again. Turning to Izuku he said. "You'll be standing with Pixie-bob when they arrive."

They nodded at each other and went towards the rooms. Grabbing his spare clothes Izuku threw them on before walking out and back to the front of the compound, waiting for Pixie-bob, Mandalay and Aizawa to appear. Eventually they did, just in time for Izuku to hear some rustling in the bush. Stiffening up he prepared himself for a fight before seeing Tsuyu, Todoroki, Iida and Bakugo breaking the tree-line. They all looked battered and bruised, but perked up once they saw Izuku. Tsuyu in particular bounded forward and tackled him. "Izuku! Are you alright? We knew once the test started that you'd have problems with class B but where are they?"

Izuku laughed at her concern before stroking her hair calmingly. "Don't worry Tsuyu, I just avoided the other class and legged it. Are you guys alright though? I know that you couldn't have just rushed the monsters as a class."

It was then that Bakugo, Mina and the other members of Class-A broke the treeline. Each of them looked at Izuku and sighed in relief, sans Bakugo of course, as they all rushed towards him. After making sure everyone was okay Pixie-bob cut in. "Congratulations on finishing the first part of your training camp. 8 hours 30 minutes, honestly earlier then I expected. Class-B should be here in half an hour or so, so let's get you all settled in."

Class-A was lead into the dining hall, Pixie-bob leading them with the young boy to her side looking glum. Izuku looked at him in slight concern before he felt Tsuyu grab onto his arm and begin to talk about their trip. Once they were all settled in and eating dinner Mandalay and Pixie began to give their talk about the area and where everything is, along with fire protocol and the like. Izuku had just tuned them out for most of it, already knowing everything he needed for the trip. Instead Izuku focused on the newly arrived class B, who were looking at them with various levels of contempt.

Catching Kendou's eye Izuku motioned his head to the silently fuming Monoma, and she just shrugged and shook her head exasperatedly. Chuckling at the response Izuku continued to eat at a sedate pace as his classmates continued to listen to Mandalay's speech. Eventually he had finished his food and Mandalay called out. "Okay then everyone! Once you've all finished eating you can all head to your rooms, grab your water gear and enjoy yourselves in the hot springs. Remember, no peeping at the other spring, and they are gender specific. We'll call once it's time to head to bed. "

Following his classmates out he noticed that the girls were all looking at him with unreadable expressions as he followed them into the girl's bedroom. Ignoring their stares he went over and grabbed his still kind-of wet trunks and towel, before walking out. Kendou looked at him appraisingly before looking back at the Class-A girls. "What's up with Midoriya being in here? Kinda weird, I thought it was Iida at first."

Tsuyu nodded at her and said. "One of our classmates tried to get his bed in here as well, so he changed some numbers in the ledger. There was no time to fix anything, and since Izuku is the only one we trust we let him stay in here. Iida would have been okay as well but he needs to keep the boys in line. He'll be noble, I promise."

The girls didn't seem convinced yet as they heard Izuku from the other side of the door. Izuku was accosted by both Mineta and Kaminari who were asking some pretty inappropriate questions about the girls, cup size ect. Eventually the greenette got annoyed and pushed by them, catching up to Iida and Todoroki, leaving Kaminari and Mineta crying while looking at the girls door wistfully. As Izuku, Iida and Todoroki reached the changing rooms they quickly got into their swimwear before dipping in, sighing as the water soothed their skin. Izuku smiled at their reactions and said. "It's pretty good isn't it?"

Todoroki nodded almost impercivebly as Iida nodded in one defined motion. "It is. Are the girls okay with you staying in there? Class-B can't have been too happy."

As the other guys walked into the hot spring and sat down Izuku described his experience at the lodge so far, everything from Aizawa's calm demeanor to Pixie-bob and Mandalay's antics. The two chuckled at the stories and offered their own from the trip. Eventually the calmness of the situation deteriorated as Mineta began to exclaim that he was going to get a peek at the girl's hotspring. As the boy was about to begin to climb the wall Midoriya felt some kind of obligation to keep him from doing anything, and grabbed him by the hair. "Mineta, you honestly think they didn't hear you shout that? And also, can you not be so goddamn perverted for one night?"

All of the Class A boys looked at him in mild shock at the commanding tone of the usually peaceful boy, and Izuku could hear Tsuyu shout. "Thanks Izuku!"

He just smiled at the wall and shouted back. "No problem!" before dropping Mineta back into the hot spring and rejoining Iida and Todoroki. Eventually a bell sounded out and everybody groaned, getting out of the hot spring. Nobody noticed however, the eyes of Momo, Tsuyu and Uraraka on them. The girls had decided to try their luck at peeping on the boys and not getting caught like Mineta. All of them drooled at the sight of their nearly naked classmates, in particular Izuku, Todoroki and Iida. The girls looked at each other conspiratorially as they all climbed back down, floated down in Uraraka's case and were immediately accosted by the other girls, asking questions which made them all blush even harder.

As they all walked out of the changing rooms Tsuyu walked over to Midoriya, who was laughing along with Todoroki and Iida. "That hot spring was great Kero. Just wanted to say thanks for keeping Mineta away."

Izuku laughed and fell in step with her, waving to Todoroki and Iida who went to go and control the boys. "Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I'm pretty surprised though, Kacchan seemed calmer today."

Tsuyu nodded as they walked through the halls towards the girl's room, not noticing the sets of eyes on them from behind the corners they had just turned. "Bakugo was still pretty angry on the bus, but when the test started he powered ahead like crazy. I think he was just mad that he didn't get to prove he could take down more golems then you."

He just put his chin in his hand, muttering about the possibilities. Tsuyu just giggled and pushed herself into his side, surprising him. Looking up she cheekily said. "Frogs enjoy the heat, and I'm cold after that hot spring."

Izuku nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to keep her warm. Tsu sighed in contentment, subtly smirking back at the other girls who were looking at them in amazement. As they walked into the room Tsu walked over to her own bed as Izuku went to his own, quickly changing into his pyjamas while Tsu's back was turned. Saying a quick "Good-night Tsu." To her Izuku got under the covers and closed his eyes as the other girls began to pour in. Keeping his eyes closed and his body pointed towards the wall he frantically tried to ignore the sound of the girls getting dressed.

After a few minutes a knock was heard on the door and Izuku could hear Kendo say. "I'll get it."

Hearing her footsteps go to the other side of the room she opened the door, and Izuku could hear a muffled conversation. Eventually Kendo closed the door slightly and turned back into the room. "Midoriya! Mr Aizawa is asking for you!"

Giving up on pretending to be asleep Izuku rolled over and got out of bed, blushing slightly as he saw some of his classmate's sleepwear and walked over to the door. Seeing his teacher standing there with a grin he asked. "Sir? How can I help?"

Aizawa walked away, motioning for him to follow. "Midoriya, Sero and Kirishima suggested that all of the Class A boys join together in the clearing in the forest for a bonfire. I asked Mandalay and Pixie-bob and they had no objections, so I'll be with you there to make sure nothing illicit goes on. Treat this as a team-building exercise, and don't tell the girls."

Izuku looked at the man in shock, he was full of what he assumed to be happiness today. Nodding he continued to follow Aizawa out and into the forest, where he heard the sounds of his classmates out there. Breaking the tree line into the clearing Izuku saw all of the boys gathering firewood, before they noticed him and cheered. "Midoriya-kun! Good to see you made it out of there alive!"

Izuku laughed as Iida quickly asked him to help grab the largest logs he could find, and bring them back. Nodding with a mock salute he activated One for All and began to hoist large tree logs which had fallen back to the clearing. Aizawa looked at all of them with a small smile, they really had grown into incredible hero hopefuls over there time at U.A. Eventually enough firewood had been gathered, and they all cleared a path for Todoroki to set it alight. Kirishima began to call a count down. "10! 9!..."

Everybody joined in, and at 1 Todoroki let out a massive bout of hellfire at the pile of wood, causing it to instantly combust. The entire class cheered as they patted each other on the backs, and gathered around the fire chatting amongst each other. After a few minutes of recuperating they noticed Aizawa walking towards them with two crates under his arms. Jumping up Izuku walked over and took one from the grateful man, and took them down safely out of the fire's reach. Kaminari looked at the teacher quizzically and asked over the crackling fire. "Hey Sir, what are those?"

Aizawa didn't answer but instead cracked one open, revealing massive bags of marshmallows. "Complements of Pixie-bob and Mandalay, dig in."

Everybody cheered and quickly gathered around, ignoring the frantic Iida who was trying to organize the chaos to keep everybody safe from the fire. Eventually everything was in swing as they were all messing around, trying to roast the sugary treat on the fire. Bakugo, Kirishima, Mineta, Kaminari, Sato and Sero all seemed to be in a competition to see who could roast as many at one time as possible. Iida and Todoroki were calmly roasting their's, making sure that they didn't burn as were Tokoyami and Shojo. Ojirou and Kouji were abstaining from the treat and instead were climbing up different trees, trying to reach the sky. As Izuku sat while watching the bonfire he heard a voice next to him say. "It would be good for you to join them Midoriya, you won't be getting much rest after this."

He turned to see Aizawa sitting next to him, looking at the rampant boys with an almost sad look in his eyes. Izuku turned back to the class and said. "I know, but I feel like it would be better if someone was making sure nobody falls in. Sir, if I may, how do you know the Pussycats? I don't remember anything about you as Eraserhead working with them?"

Aizawa smiled slightly and leaned back on a log. Izuku didn't know what had happened but it was obvious that the presence of the rescue operatives was a good thing for the tired man. "No, I haven't worked with them officially. Pixie is an old friend, and Mandalay was… well I still…"

Izuku figured it out and his eyes widened, before falling back into an analytical pose. "I suppose I can see that. I can't imagine being a teacher at U.A is the best for having a relationship."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Aizawa gazed at the boy. 'All Might seems to have a winner in this one. Maybe I won't have to worry too much about him, he's got a good head on his shoulders.'

After a few minutes Kirishima called out. "Hey! Does anybody own this acoustic!?"

Everybody turned to him holding a rustic looking acoustic guitar which was perched behind one of the trees. They all looked around, murmuring amongst themselves but nobody came forward with a claim. The murmering was interrupted by Bakugo calling out to Izuku. "Hey Deku! You play the acoustic right!? Your mom put you and I in music classes didn't she?"

They all turned to the blushing boy in shock as he said. "Y-Yhea, I haven't in a while though…"

That was all they needed though before the guitar was in Izuku's hands and everybody was looking at him expectantly. The boy sighed and tuned it in silence as Bakugo looked at him with a knowing look. Izuku caught his eye and the unheard conversation was one which said everything they needed between them. Coughing slightly Izuku put on a brave face and looked up at them and said. "Name a tune."

Everybody cheered and Bakugo shouted out. "Shut up, worthless Deku! You know what you should do!"

Smiling at the angry guy Izuku cleared his throat and took a few chords before beginning to sing lowly.

*There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn. Beneath the old grey hill.

And there they brew a beer so brown the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill…*

Eventually everyone caught on and they were all singing, some out of tune but everybody was smiling as Izuku increased the tempo. Aizawa was rushing to make sure nobody fell into the fire, but he didn't need to worry. After a few more songs they heard a cough from the side and everybody turned to see Mandalay and Pixie-bob looking at them all with grins. "Sorry boys, but it's time to pack it in."

They all groaned as they got up, dutifully throwing the sticky sticks they used for the marshmallows into the fire. When they were done Todoroki let out a large blast of frost, putting the fire out. Izuku went up to the two Pussycats and presented the guitar. "Kirishima found this just outside of the clearing, do you know if anyone owns it?"

Pixie-bob leaned over and looked at it curiously, shaking her head. "I don't think so, nobody that's still here anyways. We have a policy where anything which is left, is somebody else's unless you come back and get it before its taken. Congrats kid, it's yours."

Izuku couldn't hold in his excitement as he bowed. "Thank you so much! I'll take good care of it."

Following his classmates back into the compound, saying a quiet goodbye to them as he turned into the corridor which lead to the girls room. Quietly opening the room Izuku tip-toed over towards his bed and laid the guitar down under his bed, before crawling under the covers. He didn't notice Tsuyu looking at him inquisitively, noticing that he smelled a lot like smoke. Deciding to ask him about it the next morning, she turned over and fell back asleep.

 _Next morning._

Izuku's eyes fluttered open as he groggily pushed himself up, looking around confusedly. Seeing the pastel colours and beds he remembered that he was in the girls room, and noticing the smell of smoke on his pajamas he recoiled. Instantly alert he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his toiletries, running into the showers. Remembering Pixie-bob's warning that he was supposed to shower before the girls he quickly got into one stall and turned the water on, letting the hot liquid soak his hair and then his body. That was when he heard a small knock on the stall door and an unfamiliar voice say. "Midoriya-San, is that you?"

Izuku froze as he heard the voice. Gulping he said. "Y-Yhea, it's me."

The voice sighed in relief and said. "Don't worry, I was just curious. It's me, Shiozaki."

Remembering the vine haired girl who was with Kendou on the bus Izuku sighed in relief and said. "No worries. Sorry for not finishing before you were awake."

He heard the stall next to him open up before being locked. Realizing that she was most likely naked already Izuku blushed profusely as he quickly finished his shower in silence. Grabbing his towel before anybody could possibly see him he wrapped it around his body. That was when he heard a voice behind him stutter out. "P-Please don't turn around Midoriya-San."

Realizing that she must be naked Izuku dutifully nodded and turned away from the towel rack, letting her grab her towels. When she said. "It's okay now." He turned to the door and tried to hide his face at the beautiful girl standing there in nothing but a towel. She was also blushing slightly as they walked out and into the room, with nobody else awake yet. Izuku walked over to his bed and, under the towel, pulled his underwear on before unwrapping the towel from his body. So focused on getting his hero costume on he didn't notice the girls waking up and taking surreptitious glances at his rippling body. When he was done he looked up to see the girls milling around and blushed, noticing that some were in nothing but their underwear.

As he was about to walk out he heard Tsuyu call out to him. "Izuku! Could you help me with something?"

Freezing in place Izuku turned around to see Tsuyu trying to zip up the back of her Froppy costume. Gulping he walked over and inspected it, before sighing. "You've gotten the zip caught on your underwear, two seconds."

Taking a deep breath Izuku reached down, and using two fingers pried the fabric of her panties away from the zip. He didn't notice all of the girls looking at him in quiet anticipation as he got it free and zipped it up. "There you go Tsu, be careful next time."

She giggled and nodded, before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Deku, see you at training."

Blushing harder then he even had when he saw Shiozaki in a towel he quickly mumbled a 'You're welcome' before rushing out of the room. When he was gone every girl there accosted Tsuyu who was looking pleased with herself as she pulled her costume on. Uraraka was the first one to ask. "Do you have a crush on Deku!?"

Tsu didn't have any problems nodding, enjoying the gasp from the room. "Why wouldn't I Kero? He's cute, and he can massage. What else could a girl want Kero?"

Kendou and some of the Class B girls leaned forward. "Midoriya does massages? The shy boy who didn't say a word during the entire trip, and only smiled when he was reading your messages?"

Tsuyu looked incredibly pleased as she nodded. Momo and the rest of the Class A girls nodded, looking dreamily at his bed. "He does Kero. We went to the U.A pool a few days ago and Midoriya was caught up in a peeping scheme, of course he didn't know it Kero. Ended up in him giving us massages and attending us at the pool, these girls just can't go for what they want though."

All of the girls looked at her incredulously. Uraraka was the one who asked. "Wait, did you get your zip stuck on purpose? And you also called out to him last night in the hot springs… And where did you go two days ago at 5?"

Tsu finished getting dressed as she responded with an unusual smirk. "The pro's were having a pool party, and one of my friends Sirius called me to come and check something out Kero. I found Izuku unconscious surrounded by pros, while Sirius was keeping him in the shade. Apparently he fell unconscious in the heat while he was training, and he was left to me for the whole evening Kero. It felt really good to have his hands all to myself."

Momo's eyes went wide. "Wait, pool party? Uwabami called me at about 4:40, don't tell me that Izuku heard me say that I liked him!"

 _AN: Found this from a couple months back, thought I'd release. The Cat's Caught a Rabbit is going to take a while because i have no fuckin clue where to go with it. I own nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on Izuku as he completed his 1000th push-up, vaguely hearing Tora in the background calling out orders. As it turned out, most people were unwilling to train with the massive Pussycat after seeing how hard he pushed Izuku, causing the Greenette to be the sole contender for the trainer's attention. He had never felt so strained, not even when he was cleaning up Dagobah or fighting the League of Villains. The burly man had a talent for motivating people while not encouraging them it seemed.

Izuku kept his head up high though, watching some of his classmate's progress as he mindlessly continued to do push-ups. Tsuyu was contentedly climbing up and down a cliff, Iida seemed to be circling the entire training ground and Todoroki had a whole clearing to himself, making rings of fire and ice up to 30 ft big. Tora looked down at his watch and grunted, looking down at Izuku. "9am, 3 hours of work, good enough time for a break. Let's go and grab some breakfast, double time maggot!"

Izuku sighed in relief, breathing heavily as he massaged his arms to remove some of the tension as he jogged with him over to where the other Pussycats were set up. Pixie-bob tilted her head back to look at the two and smiled coyly. "You look like shit, Tora put you through the wringer?"

The boy looked at her with deadpan eyes before going over to where the food was all kept, grabbing a banana from a fruit bowl. Tora grabbed a loaf of bread, eating it as if it was nothing while looking over the rest of the training group. Leaning against a box Izuku slowly ate his meal, looking out over the class as he felt his muscles decompress. Aizawa went over to him and leaned up next to him, grabbing an apple for himself while saying. "How's training?"

Izuku looked at him with questioning eyes, wondering why the teacher was being so sociable suddenly. Then, as if at once, he realised it all with the sight of one person smiling at the tired man. Mandalay was dreamily looking over at the teacher behind his back, and Aizawa was vehemently trying to ignore her. Izuku smiled down at the ground while saying. "Good Sir, yourself?"

He shrugged while taking a bite. "1-A has honestly been doing better then I had hoped in the beginning. Anyways, I want you to begin training with Ragdoll."

Izuku looked at him quizzically, and he elaborated. "Some students aren't quite… pushing themselves. I'll ask him to go and 'motivate' them, Ragdoll can take over your training."

Before Izuku could say another word, Aizawa got up and walked over to Tora and said a couple words. The burly man nodded and walked over to Jirou and Mina, barking out orders after demolishing his loaf. The greenette heard a cough to the side of him and turned to see Ragdoll standing there with a massive smile on her face, her head tilted to the side. "Hey there! Ready to go?"

He nodded, throwing the peel of the banana into the provided bin while following the green haired heroine out into the forest. They walked for about 5 minutes until they reached a large clearing, with a small waterfall making a stream that cut through the centre. Ragdoll deftly jumped up onto a large stone and laid down, languidly stretching out and yawning. Izuku looked at her curiously as she turned her head to him and said. "I'm not really that good at physical stuff and all the punchy-punchy, but I do know how to chill! I thought it would be a good idea for you to meditate for a while, sort stuff out you know?"

Izuku blinked at the odd form of training, before nodding and getting to the traditional cross-legged position. Ragdoll laughed at him before motioning for him to get up. "No, not like that kind of meditating! Go and find a place where you feel comfortable, try a tree branch or something."

Abashed, Izuku got up and began to try a couple different positions before settling up in a tree-branch. Ragdoll nodded at his choice and said loudly up to him. "I like that place too. Okay now, think about an issue in your life, maybe an arguement or a piece of homework or something. Just think about it, don't stress or nothing, just think about it. When you're done, come down here and we'll talk about it."

Izuku nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree, letting the sun tickle his face. He decided on something that had been in the back of his mind for a while, ever since Tsuyu had kissed his cheek at the poolside, and that was how he viewed himself. Kacchan had always pushed him into the dirt, and despite Uraraka's encouraging words and Iida's declarations about how he felt he was a model hero, the feelings of inadequacy never left him.

He kept on thinking about that, and how he could work towards not feeling so bad. Before he knew it, he felt as if he was just as good as Bakugo from a logical standpoint. Both of them had great quirks, both were driven to be the best, both wanted to prove themselves to the world that they were great. Snapping out of his reverie he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Ragdoll. She was smiling up at him as if she had known when he was going to awake, still laid down across the rock. He dropped down from the tree and walked over to her, finally brushing out the remaining sleep from his eyes.

She sat up and patted the spot of rock next to her in an invitation, and he clambered up to sit next to her on the stone. Their proximity was slightly uncomfortable for Izuku, but he ignored it as she seemed to. Ragdoll smiled at him and asked. "So, what was your problem?"

He gulped before admitting. "My attitude to myself, I guess."

Ragdoll nodded and smiled, shifting over and leaning on her hand. "Yhea, I sensed there were some problems with that when I saw you training alone. You feel alone right? Like you don't deserve to be there with your friends because you aren't putting in 100%, and you can never seem to reach that number because someone else is always trying harder?"

Izuku gasped, and she smiled still. Those notions were unknown even to him, but they were spot on when he heard them. "Y-Yeah, you're exactly right. Kacchan was always better than me, more driven and strong, but now I'm trying to put in my best but it's still not enough. I feel like I'm always reaching, but nobody can understand what I need, not even myself. How did you know?"

Ragdoll pointed to her eyes. "Side effect of my quirk, I'm more perceptive than the average kitten so I aced my Psychology class. I kinda saw myself in you a bit, that's why I asked Manda to ask Shota to ask you to train with me."

Izuku blinked in surprise as she began to lean further back, getting dangerously close to the edge of the stone as she looked up into the sky, small glimmers welling up in her eyes. "Yhea, I used to be in the same position as you. Search is a great quirk, sure, but I used to feel inadequate compared to the other Pussycats. Tora could save people with his body and get them out of a rockslide, Pix can literally move the earth, Manda can help talk to the survivors to calm them down and I can… look at people. Heroic quirk right? I feel redundant 'cause the others would be fine without be honest, I've never even told the others about this. You're the first person to know about it."

Izuku interrupted at that point. "What are you talking about!? Search could be used to find weaknesses in rock faces or determine weaknesses in quirks and not to mention that side effect! You could talk someone down from suicide, or even help reform villains! Don't say that your quirk isn't hero material, because it could be the best quirk in the world to someone! And after seeing how enthusiastic you can be, the Pussycats wouldn't have half the appeal without you there!"

They sat in silence after that little outburst, Ragdoll's eyes went wide as she looked at the determined boy in front of her. Slowly, she began to cry. At first it was a couple of tears, but eventually she was full blown sobbing into her arm. Izuku panicked, thinking that he had somehow offended her with his declaration, before she jumped at him and hugged him. "Thanks Izuku! I'll cherish this quirk from now on, thank you!"

They sat there like that for a while, Ragdoll wiping her tears on his shirt as he nervously stroked her hair. Eventually she finished crying and got up, still on top of him. She checked her watch and saw that it was about 11am by that point. "Well… We still got ages before we gotta break for dinner. Wanna keep at it?"

Izuku nodded and got up, dropping Ragdoll on her ass before offering her his hand. She got back up with his help and clambered back into her position on the stone while saying. "Okay, find a new place and a new problem. We'll keep going until there's nothing left floating around in that noggin of your's."

He mock saluted before lying down next to the stream and began to think about his responsibility to All Might and the legacy of One for All. This cycle continued a couple more times, with Izuku editing out some of the secrets between him and All Might for safety reasons. The two just seemed to click, Izuku finding her company oddly refreshing while Ragdoll enjoyed just sitting down and putting to use a skill she hadn't used in ages. The day had turned to afternoon, and Ragdoll looked at her watch and pouted. "Well, that's all for today Izu-Kitty."

She was about to continue before she realised what she had said, blushing profusely. She was about to apologise before Izuku smiled and said. "Well, that was fun Ragdoll. Let's head back. Also, I kinda like the nickname."

Ragdoll sighed in relief and smiled brighter than the sun at him. Falling in step with him she seemed to notice something as she held out her hair to compare with his. "Heyyy, we have the same shade of hair kinda! You could pass as my lil bro!"

Izuku seemed to notice the slight similarity too and smiled shyly. "We kinda do have the same hair colour. By the way, do you know what happened with Mr Aizawa and Mandalay?"

Ragdoll nodded and looped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head. "Yhea, but it's probably not a good idea to tell you right now Izu. How 'bout this? You come over to my room tonight and we'll have a sleepover! C'mon it'll be awesome, I'll even invite Pixie and we can watch a movie!"

Despite the many ethical problems associated with it, Izuku crumbled when he saw her hopeful face looking down at him. "*Sigh* Sure, meet you at the dining room?"

She cheered, nodded and separated as they entered the main clearing again, seeing everyone gathered around the boxes of supplies and the hummer. Aizawa was stood next to Vlad, Class-B's teacher, and Mandalay and noticed the two approaching. "Midoriya, Ragdoll, that's everybody. Okay classes, you're going to be cooking for yourselves tonight. Everything you need is in these crates and the cooking station is over there. Enjoy."

There was a collective groan from the class, excluding Izuku who remembered being lucid enough last night to hear Mandalay telling them that it was happening. Getting to work, they all began to unload crates, light fires and chop up ingredients. There was a generally jovial mood in the air, with both Class A and B sharing stories of their time at U.A. Izuku was with Iida and Todoroki as they all prepared the sauce for the curry they were making. Iida was the one to ask. "So Midoriya, what kind of training with Ragdoll did you do? You went quite far away, I didn't even see you on my run."

Izuku paused in his stirring, wondering how to describe the experience of meditating with Ragdoll. "Well, it was kind of a psycho-analysis. She picked apart my brain and we talked about how I could progress."

The two looked at him in slight surprise. Iida continued. "interesting, I didn't take her for the councillor type."

Izuku smiled to himself. "Yeah, she was full of surprises. She really is quite nice though, let's get this sauce over to the others."

They brought the sauce over to the main cooking station, not noticing Tsuyu listening from the side. She was quite interested in Izuku's training with Ragdoll, wondering about how the boy had spent most of his day and more particularly who he was with. She was slightly underwhelmed by the amount of information she had received from her eavesdropping but resigned herself to asking him about it later. Eventually the meal was put together and they all gathered around the tables to eat.

The festivities continued for most of the hour, everyone laughing and having a good time as they feasted on the fruit of their labour. Izuku was content with nibbling on his food, not quite as ravenous as the rest of his class after the less intensive training he went through. What he noticed however, was Aizawa and Mandalay speaking in worried tones. That was when he realised that little boy that was glaring at them all was missing from Mandalay's side. Aizawa finally nodded to her and rushed off, jumping up and into one of the trees. It was obvious that something was wrong, but Izuku didn't think it his place to intervene.

He finished his food, realising that most people already had but were still sitting at the table while talking. Getting up he took Todoroki and Iida's plates, with a word of thanks from the boys, and brought them over to the washing station. As he was cleaning them off he was joined by Tsuyu, who began to wash her own dishes in the adjacent sink. "Hey Izuku, how was training Kero?"

Izuku grinned at her, placing a bowl on a drying rack. "Good thanks, your tongue alright? It must have been put under a lot of strain today."

She made a show of letting it flop out of her mouth, completely lifeless. "No kidding Kero, Mr Aizawa's training was absolutely killer. Apparently, he wants me to be able to be able to spit poison by the end of the week. What are you doing with yours Kero?"

He told her what he told Iida, that it was just Psycho-Analysis. She seemed pretty put off but kept her head high as they finished off the dishes. They noticed that their actions had spurred most of the others into action, bringing their plates to the sinks and beginning to wash them. Before they could get swamped they both weaved their way through the crowd, bumping into each other a few times until they managed to get away from them.

Tsu continued to make small talk as they walked over to a clearing, both taking a seat on a log that was embedded in the ground. Mandalay had announced to all of them during dinner that they were supposed to stay around after dinner for an announcement. The next half an hour just consisted with casual conversation and laughing at the antics of some of their classmates as they muddled through the chore.

Eventually they were all finished and gathered around in the clearing. The sun had set by that point, leaving the only light to be the moonlight and the distant floodlights from the HQ. Pixiebob went into the middle of the clearing, accompanied by Tora and Mandalay but strangely without Ragdoll. The blue garbed woman cleared her throat before announcing. "Alright everyone! This is going to be the first competition of the week between Class A and B! Every night for the week, we'll be doing a challenge that will require all of your class to work together against the other, and this night is… The Test of Courage!"

Everyone leaned forward, attention peaking as Mandalay took over. "Class B will be stationed throughout the forest along the trail, and will be allowed to use their quirks. Class A will be going through the trail in groups of two. After all groups have gone, you will rotate around and Class A will be the scaring team. The winning class will be the one who…"

Tora cut her off with a roaring proclamation. "Whoever makes the other class piss their pants the most!"

Mandalay sighed before nodding and pulling out a box with what appeared to be small ballots in it. "Everybody in Class A come forward and take a number. Whoever has the same number as someone else is in a pair."

Before anybody could come forward to take their number, they heard a rustling in the bush. They all turned to see Aizawa holding Kota by the scruff of his shirt, looking thoroughly dishevelled as the young boy fussed around. "Here's your nephew Mandalay. Anyways, Sero, Sato, Kirishima, Ashido and Kaminari you're coming with me. You're all taking remedial lessons to make up for failing the exam."

The five were about to protest before they saw Aizawa's face of displeasure and quietly followed along towards the building. Mandalay coughed to clear the tension and said. "Well, once you've set off, you have to go around the entire trail to make it a clean run. Ragdoll is positioned right at the mid-point, so you will have to obtain a tag with your name on it from her before coming back."

Everyone walked forward and grabbed their lot, unfolding the paper to reveal their number. Izuku looked around to see that everybody paired up, realising with a hint of dread that there was an odd number of people. He caught Tsu's eye and she gave him a sympathetic eye from the side of Uraraka.

They all lined up at the entrance of the trail, giving class B a chance to set up and plan for a few minutes before Pixie-Bob announced. "Okay! Todoroki and Bakugo, off you go!"

Bakugo scoffed before beginning to walk, followed by Todoroki who smiled over his shoulder at Izuku. Little did they know, their night of scares would be interrupted by a much scarier group then their rival class.

 _PovChange_

Dabi looked out over the forest with a look of contempt as he planned the Vanguard Action team's first assignment. The intel they had received was good, the students had arrived as they had planned, and were tired from training during the day. Tomura had warned them that the students were stronger then they had appeared, smarter as well, after the USJ incident. He heard somebody fussing behind him and sighed, not bothering to turn his head he said. "What is it Toga?"

The schoolgirl themed villain stomped her foot petulantly as she tried to pull off the mask. "This 'aint cute at all! How am I supposed to make new friends like this!? And what if I feel like a bit of smoochin' on one of them!? This sucks!"

Dabi rubbed his forehead, trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming. "Look Toga, you didn't put in your request fast enough so Sensei wasn't able to finish it in time. Just focus on the mission, grab Bakugo and get out while you get some blood from a U.A student."

Toga fake sighed and fell to the floor, landing on her behind as she looked around at the other villains gathered. Today was supposed to be her big day, find some new friends, maybe even a boyfriend, drink some blood and maybe hurt some people. It had all started to go bad when her favourite knife, Knifeington, was all dirty from the last kill. Then it got worse when she didn't even have her cute mask with the unicorn on it that she had painstakingly created with a packet of crayons she took from a pre-school. Oh well, maybe her luck would turn around and she'd find that cutie from the Sports Festival, the one who hurt himself with his quirk. Now _that_ would be a good boyfriend…

Dabi spoke up again. "Okay everyone, let's get moving. The first operation of the League of Villains: Vanguard Action Squad begins now!"

They all sounded off before making their way to their respective locations. Toga leaped down from the cliffside and into one of the trees before falling to the ground. Quickly getting her bearings she ran towards the trail where the little heroes would be doing their little walk. Once she got closer she heard the sirens wail from the building she had seen from the cliff and smirked, showtime…

 _Povchange_

Izuku watched in horror as Pixie-bob's face was rammed into the ground by the massive iron rod. The rest of the class had already begun their trek into the forest when he noticed the smoke coming from the distance, and that's when everything went to shit. Aizawa had returned to the HQ with Mandalay's nephew, along with the people who were doing their remedial lessons, leaving Izuku, Mandalay and Tora against the two villains in the clearing. Izuku called out to the lizard-person. "What are you doing here!?"

He seemed to smirk as he pulled the massive bundle of blades from his back. "That would be telling wouldn't it? Lord Stain followed the League of Villains, and so shall I!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he began to think of possible strategies against them. Tora was circling the massive woman with the iron rod while Mandalay was desperately looking for a way to get to Pixie-bob. The whole situation screamed of danger for the students, and Izuku's first call was to ask Mandalay quietly. "Give the student's permission to fight."

She turned her head slightly to look at him questioningly, before noticing his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a child looking to prove himself for the sake of bravado, those were the eyes of someone worried for his friends. She nodded and Izuku felt the message ring through his mind. "Attention students! Villains have infiltrated the forest and are hostile. You have permission to use your quirks in self-defence and to get back to the base. Do not attempt to seek them out. I repeat, do not seek them out!"

With the message out Izuku began to look at the situation again. Vlad-King and Aizawa were with Kota and the others but knowing Sensei he would be on the front-lines soon enough. Ragdoll was alone, maybe with a couple students, but she had admitted she wasn't able to fight well. From the looks of it the forest fire and the gas circling the forest was supposed to coral them away from the clearing. Taking a deep breath Izuku hoped that Mandalay would be able to capitalise on the distraction and followed Bakugo's example. "Stain? You mean the idiot who was beaten by a couple of recruits? Ha! His ideals are just as weak as him! Now why don't you go running with your tail between your legs like he did?"

The Lizard-man started to visibly shake in anger, his eyes glossing over as he seemed to reach a boiling point. Crying out in rage he charged at Izuku, holding the bat over his head as he began to swing down at him. Izuku dodged to the right as Mandalay tackled him from the side, grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist, making him drop the massive bat. Tora used the show as an opening to jump at the woman with the rod, using his plia-body quiek to kick the hand holding the iron rod while grabbing Pixie-bob at the same time.

Izuku sighed in relief, seeing that the Lizard villain was subdued without too much struggle as Mandalay promptly broke his wrists, causing him to cry out in pain. Izuku turned his attention to the woman who was hurriedly reaching for the iron rod with Tora being focused on Pixie-bob to focus on her. Taking matters into his own hands Izuku activated One for All: Full Cowling and barrelled into her, taking the villain down to the ground with him as the rod fell to the ground a couple feet away from them. A fist came down onto his head, causing him to grunt in pain but refused to relinquish his hold on her.

Tora came to his rescue after a small struggle, grabbing one, then two arms and holding them down to allow Izuku to get up and off of her. She kicked and thrashed for a moment before Tora could get a proper hold on her, breaking her arms to stop her from fighting. Izuku was quite shocked at the brutal displays from the two, evidently showing it on his face before Mandalay called out. "A lesson in subduing an opponent Midoriya. If you don't have anything to restrain them with, break their arms and legs. They'll heal in prison, and we don't need to worry about them attacking us again."

Izuku guessed he could see the reasoning as he shook off the feeling. At that point Aizawa came through the treeline, singed and looking more dishevelled than usual. He sighed in relief at seeing Izuku alright before asking Mandalay hurriedly. "Where are the students!?"

She pointed her head in the direction of trail and said. "These are two of the villains subdued, but we don't know how many there are. Speaking of which…"

Mandalay turned back to the Lizard-Person under her. "You, how many are there?"

He made a show of defiance by turning his head away from her, that was until she dug her claws into his broken shoulder blade. "I'll ask again, how many of you are there and what are you doing here?"

The struggle continued for a little bit, with Mandalay putting more strain on the lizard and him slowly crumbling before he cried out. "Ten! There's ten of us! We were supposed to look for a Bakugo Katsuki brat!"

Izuku's heart stopped the moment he heard the name of their target. Kachan was being kidnapped? Why… Oh, the Sports Festival. It kinda made sense that they would try to convert one of the training heroes, it would be the ultimate demoraliser for the public to see that the future heroes could be corrupted. Shaking himself he quickly activated One For All and ran out towards the trail, the sounds of Aizawa and Mandalay calling him back landing on deaf ears.

About five minutes passed before Izuku found someone else, Tsuyu and Uraraka were limping back the way he had come from. Tsuyu noticed him and smiled in relief. "Izuku! What are you doing out here? Mandalay-Sama told us to head back to them."

Izuku checked them over quickly for injuries, finding only a couple deep cuts and an odd puncture mark on Uraraka's leg he said. "Thank god you two are alright. Bakugo is being targeted by the villains, I need to help him get back safely. Did you run into any villains on the way? You look like you got into a fight."

Uraraka shivered and nodded, shifting her leg awkwardly. "Yhea, a crazy girl in a school outfit. Be careful Deku-kun, she's still around."

Izuku nodded and took off. Tsuyu and Uraraka had been moving for about 9 minutes, slowly making progress back, when they saw someone else approaching, Mr Aizawa. He sighed in relief at seeing the two and said. "Uraraka, Asui, good to see your okay. Where did Midoriya head off to?"

Tsu pointed in the direction the greenette had gone and said. "Sir, there's another villain around here. Be careful Kero."

Aizawa nodded and followed after Izuku, little did he know that the young student was already in the middle of a very peculiar situation.

 _Povchange_

Izuku honestly didn't know how he had ended up on top of the blond haired girl, he really didn't. One moment he was running through the woods, looking for his childhood frenemy, and the next he had tripped over a root and fell on top of her. He didn't recognise her from Class-B, certainly not Class-A, leaving the only other option for her to be the villain Uraraka was talking about. The girl in question didn't say anything, just smiled up to the boy with her arms pinned down by him. Seeing that she wasn't going to speak Izuku said with ragged breath. "W-Who are you?"

The girl shifted under him, causing him to collapse down onto her. Their faces were mere centimeters apart by that point, and she said. "Hi there! I'm Himiko Toga, but you can call me Toga. I'm here to take someone's blood, so that's what I'm here to do!"

Izuku blushed profusely as she wiggled under him, inadvertently causing him to begin to stir. "P-Please stop doing that."

She made a small 'hmm?' noise before seemingly realising what she was doing to him. Her blush darkened and she said huskily. "Doing what, Izuku-Kun?"

He was close to begging her to stop, his pride beginning to get noticeable to the girl. "T-That! H-How about I give you some blood and you can leave?"

That made her stop wiggling. Not the most thought out plan by Izuku, giving the villain what she wanted, but he was getting desperate. Toga took it a whole other way however. "Y-you would help me, a villain? Why?"

Izuku tried to put some distance between their faces as he turned his head and said. "Y-you seem like you really need it. I guess it has something to do with your quirk. Quirk Insanity is a recognised mental health problem but it was only categorised a couple years, I guess you suffer from it considering you need blood and you are quite… colourful. If I had to wager a guess you couldn't get the blood you needed as a child, causing you to have to take it from people."

He seemed to flinch as if expecting her to take offence to his statement, but no blow came. He turned his head to see her looking at him with shocked eyes, a slack-jawed expression. "P-Please, I just need a little blood…"

Izuku realised that this wasn't the girl he had fallen over on. Her eyes were noticeably different then before, not to mention she had stopped struggling. Slowly getting up, keeping an eye on her every move, Izuku offered her his wrist hesitantly. "Here, you can have some."

Toga's eyes seemed to glimmer with craziness for a moment before she latched onto his wrist with her teeth, piercing the skin and causing him to gasp in pain. She began to drink the blood straight out of his wrist. The feeling was quite odd for Izuku. Eventually they had worked their way into a semi comfortable position, with Toga latched onto his wrist and sitting in his lap as he oddly stroked her hair. This continued for about 2 minutes before she released her grasp, smacking her lips at the tasty meal. Looking up at him she murmured out. "T-Thanks, nobody's ever actually offered me blood before..."

Izuku nodded, feeling slightly sleepy after the draining. "S-Sure. Will you stop attacking us then? I-If you do I'll let you have more blood."

She looked at him in shock before grinning, the red lining her mouth looking oddly cute on her as she said. "I'll do ya one better."

It was at that moment when Aizawa burst out from the treeline towards them, his eyes glaring with red light at the sight of Toga. "Midoriya, who the hell is this!?"

Toga got up from Izuku's lap and held her wrists out to him. "Don't worry bossman, Izuku-Kun's managed to get lil' ol' me to switch sides, wave the white flag ect. He's a white in shining armour he is, cute as well, regular Prince Charming."

Izuku blushed at her compliment as he stood up as well. "S-Sir, Toga was just in the League to get blood for her quirk. She seems to suffer from Quirk Insanity, so I just gave her some blood and now she's calm."

Toga licked her lips as Aizawa took out some spare cloth from his pockets, wrapping it around Toga's wrists and watching as it hardened immediately like his scarf. "Quirk Insanity… I've seen it before, a lot of criminal rings are based around getting victims their fixes. We will see about getting you some help Ms…"

She leaned into Izuku's side as she said. "The name's Himiko Toga, and cutie here has already promised that he would be able to get me more of his blood so don't worry 'bout that. Anyways, want to know my old accomplices devious plans?"

Aizawa's eyes widened at her as she said, still leaning on the embarrassed Izuku. "What? My boyfriend's classmates seem pretty cute, don't want their pretty little faces getting mutilated at all."

Izuku began to stammer out explanations before Aizawa sighed and pulled her off of Izuku. "Okay, take us to your meeting point. Midoriya, you and I are going to ambush them when they return there with Bakugo. If they don't, we high-tail it out of there. Himiko, you are going to be coming with us until we find a way to get you back to the compound. Honestly this is the worst goddamn plan but it's the only one we have at the moment."

They both nodded and Toga began to lead them towards the meeting point. Eventually Toga fell silent, motioning for the other two to do so as well. They crouched down, and as Toga moved the branch they saw Dabi and Twice standing there, Dabi looking bored while Twice was rambling on. Izuku looked at Aizawa and saw that he was also looking at him. He spoke to Izuku with the quietest whisper he could muster. "Okay, I'll disable their quirks and we hit them. You take the fire-maker, I'll take out the other one. Go for the one hit knockout."

Izuku nodded and Aizawa held up three fingers. Izuku charged up One for All and waited for his teacher to count down to nothing, and then they both rushed them. Dabi looked up in shock, brought his arm up by reflex and tried to shoot fire to no avail. Izuku brought up his fist with a grin and landed a solid uppercut, taking the villain over him and slamming into the ground. Getting onto his back he looked over and saw that Aizawa was already in the process of tying up his villain. Once he was done he went over to Izuku and Dabi and did the same thing. Wiping his brow of sweat Aizawa looked over to where Toga was hiding and called out. "Himiko, you can come out now."

He didn't get a response from the girl, instead receiving the chuckle of a voice much deeper then the girls. The bush fell away to reveal a massive man, a mask covering his face and a cloak over his body. In his hand he held the neck of a struggling Toga, who was thrashing around in his grip. "Sup."

Aizawa was instantly alert again, Izuku following suit as he looked at Toga with panicked eyes. She seemed to be crying out for help from his grasp, but her windpipe was too constricted to even breath. The tall man began to chuckle again. "So, you managed to get this little whore to change sides eh? Not too difficult, she is quite easy to please. Well, I'm supposed to be looking for this Bakugo kid but honestly, this seems like a lot more fun. I've already managed to capture that cat bitch, so the big man won't be too angry if I miss out on a little brat. Anyways, where was I? Oh yhea, snapping this bitch's neck for betraying us."

As his grip tightened, a blast of blue light came from the forest. The beam collided with the insane man's back, causing him to cry out in pain and drop Toga who fell to the floor coughing and spluttering. Aizawa took the opportunity to activate his quirk, calling out to Izuku. "Midoriya, together!"

Izuku stammered out a 'Yes Sir!' before going his teacher in the assault. Without his quirk, and under the dual assault from One for All and a skilled martial artist along with the constant barrage of lasers coming from the forest, it didn't take long for the giant to topple over and fall unconscious.

Once they had made sure he was tied up, Izuku hurriedly knelt down to check on Toga. Her sputtering had stopped, but she was still awake in his arms, barely awake granted. Sighing in relief Izuku looked up to see Aoyama standing there, holding his stomach in pain as he desperately tried to keep his French persona up. "Monsieur Midoriya, you truly are a paragon of romance. Ca va?"

Izuku smiled up at him as he said. "I'm good … My friend. Are you alright? Where are the others?"

He seemed to deflate as he said. "Alas, the sacrifice of my comrade was what allowed me to be here. Monsieur Shoji was injured in a fight, allowing me to escape with my life. Truly, he is a shining light."

Izuku gritted his teeth as he said. "Oh no… Okay, so we took down two at the clearing, Toga-Chan is here with us, two are over there and we just took out this guy. That leaves… 4 of them still active."

Aizawa cut into their conversation. "I don't think so. That cloud of smoke has just disappeared, I think some students managed to take them down. That leaves just three of them."

At that moment Toga coughed and sat up in Izuku's arms, the boy rubbing her back worriedly. "I-I know what the other three are if ya interested teach. Ones one of those Nomu things that nearly got All Might, others Mr C who can turn anybody into a travel sized version of himself an' the other ones a proper creep, uses his teeth as big pointy spears. Crazy, right Izu?"

After a couple more minutes of planning, and setting up another ambush, they saw someone else enter the clearing. Mezo and Mina came rushing through the trees in a panic, followed by Todoroki and Bakugo. Aizawa thanked his lucky stars as he came walking out into the clearing to meet them. "You four! What are you running from?"

Mina dropped to her knees in front of him, gasping for breath. "I-It's Tokoyami sir! His quirk's gone crazy!"

Izuku left Toga's side for a moment as he rushed out to greet Todoroki. "Todoroki-San, thank god you're alright!"

The boy smiled at Izuku as they both met each other's fist with their own. "Good to see you too. What's going on here? Do we know why they're here?"

They heard a spluttering from the ground, and both turned to see Dabi looking up at Todoroki with a look of contempt. Todoroki noticed this and gasped, before smlling. "I found you, Faker!"

Dabi scoffed as he got up onto his knees. "Faker? I think your the fake fire user around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

Todoroki didn't get a chance to respond as Izuku held him back, while Bakugo knocked Dabi out again. The Half and Half user took a moment to cool down before asking Izuku again. "So, what are they after?"

Izuku looked worriedly over at Bakugo as he said. "Yeah... They're after Bakugo."

The blond seemed to be caught off guard by that statement, nearly tripping over himself as he said. "M-Me?"

They heard a crashing from the forest, and Mina shrieked before hiding behind Izuku, not so subtly rubbing up against him as she said. "He's coming, save me Midori!"

Izuku sighed, pushing her off himself before turning to Bakugo and saying. "Kachan, did you try using your explosions to generate light?"

Bakugo was about to retort that yes, he had tried it, before realising that he hadn't. Muttering out a 'Shut the fuck up Deku' he turned around to where the crashes were coming from and began to spark up his palms. The moment he saw the massive monster above the treeline he began to fire explosions at it, focused on generating as much light as possible with each. Dark Shadow roared in agony, eventually becoming nothing more than a quivering mess of a bird as Tokoyami stumbled into the clearing, control reasserted. "Thank you, Bakugo-San, your quick thinking managed to tame the beast. Truly, your battle sense is unmatched."

Todoroki lifted a finger and was about to speak up before Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head solemnly. The Half and Half user shrugged before relinquishing, putting his finger down. Aizawa smirked over at them, the dryness of his eyes becoming apparent as he began to rub them. "Okay, that's one problem sorted. Now we just need to deal with the villains…"

Todoroki spoke up and said. "We managed to knock out one behind us, he was in a straight jacket and used his teeth to attack, scary shit."

Izuku made the observation that. "So two more villains remaining, a Nomu and this Mr C guy… And that other villain said he had managed to capture Ragdoll."

Izuku flinched when he said that out loud as he remembered her invite for him to do a sleepover tonight. No doubt she was going to have a bad time with the villains, looks like the pros will have to move fast. Aizawa spoke up again as he said. "I don't think so. They've been beaten back this much, I think they'll just cut their losses at this point. Let's go and round up the students and make sure they're okay.

While they were strategising, they didn't notice that very villain looking at them from a cliff top in the distance. ' _Well, this was less successful then I had in mind at the start of the night. Well, at least I managed to capture that young lad with the purple balled hair, they will surely be disheartened when they learn that he is gone.'_

 **AN: So close to being released on time, but here it is. Expect a weekly schedule for these releases because Elite Dangerous is too damn addicting. Next week, Kamino Ward, Mineta fucking with the LoV and the abridged version of the All For One/One for All slamdown. See ya you fuckin nerds.**


	3. Chapter 3

Most of Class A had moved on from the trauma of the villain's assault on their summer camp despite the various injuries taken. Cuts, bruises, gas damage and a couple broken bones, but it appeared that the decision to allow them to use their quirks had mitigated most of the damage. At first many of them were saddened by the loss of Mineta, perhaps unsuspiciously lacking any female participants in the grieving, but most of them had decided to allow the pros to handle the investigations into his whereabouts. But Izuku had been affected on a slightly different level then most, not primarily for the loss of his classmate, but the loss of a friend.

Aizawa had come under a lot of flak for allowing Mineta to get kidnapped and Izuku was glad that Bakugo hadn't been the one they had managed to get. The greenette could only imagine the kind of hellfire the school would come under if Bakugo got kidnapped after his display during the Sports Festival. Instead, Izuku was mourning the loss of Ragdoll who still hadn't been found. As they were packing up and onto the bus to head home, Izuku could see Pixie-bob crying on Tora's shoulder while Mandalay looked on, helpless to ease her friends anguish. The feeling had gnawed away at him ever since, leaving him with the only option of training to keep his mind off things.

That's what lead him to be out in U.A's pool facility, quickly moving forward with his speed and durability. He had found the feeling oddly cathartic after a while and could be seldom seen not in the water or on the poolside and training. Inko had been slightly worried that the fight had been too hard on him, but he had assured her that it wasn't anything self-destructive. Izuku had even pointed to another hobby that he took up, admittedly he did it at the poolside, but a hobby none-the-less, the guitar.

Izuku had found it under his bed when they were packing up, drawing curious stares from the girls and in particular Jirou. The sight of it was oddly comforting to him, so he resolved himself to being the best he could at it for when Ragdoll was saved. He bought a case for it and brought it with him whenever he went to the pool to train, strumming out a couple songs whenever he was burned out.

Another surprise was the fact that Aizawa seemed to come down and relax by the pool while Izuku had trained. At first the teacher claimed it was so that he could get some time away from his colleagues, but eventually he stopped qualifying it like that and just enjoyed his time in the sun. Izuku had been looking at the man in a new light after seeing him with Mandalay, the way he acted seemed like he wasn't always this way. It was a week after the training camp incident when Aizawa spoke up of his own volition, a rare event outside of the classroom. "Midoriya, we have tracked down the location of Mineta and Ragdoll."

Izuku floundered in the water for a moment before calming down and getting out of the pool. He looked over at his teacher in shock while asking. "Why are you telling me this sir? Is it allowed?"

Aizawa shook his head as he sat up and leaned against the wall, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "No, it really isn't allowed but Mandalay asked me to tell you this. Apparently you and Ragdoll became quite close friends during your 'training' and she wanted me to tell you that she was allegedly alive. It also pertains to another situation we have on our hands."

Izuku was still reeling from the fact that his teacher had actually broken the rules for a woman, especially something this sensitive. "S-Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Mandalay?"

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his forehead, staving off the emotions which were threatening to flow from his eyes. "Guess it couldn't hurt... It all started in U.A, back in my first year."

 _Flashback_

 _A young Aizawa sighed as he looked at the amount of requests he got from different Hero agencies, going through each one meticulously. His performance at the Sport's Festival was phenomenal, being a massive player in the tournament as he completely negated most of his opponents and stomped them. Eventually he managed to choose one that seemed uninteresting enough and out of the way, Nero, run by the Fox Hero Kitsune. He saw that they focused on underground rings and rescuing people from human trafficking rings, enough to stay away from the public eye._

 _Once he had handed in his application the day went just as normal as usual, the annoying bug that now called himself Present Mic making himself a nuisance being obnoxious as usual and the rest of his class going through the paces. He finished his work, went home, cooked himself dinner and slept._

 _After a couple more days of this the new week had arrived, bringing with it the Hero Internship week. His teacher brought them to the train station, handed them their tickets and made them swear that they would represent U.A well. Aizawa never paid attention to him though, instead taking the opportunity to scan over Class 1-A. There was the usual gaggles of people chattering like usual, making themselves a general nuisance while moving to their respective trains, but one girl in particular stood out to him. She was in a group, with a blond girl who's voice seemed to grate on his ears more then he could imagine and a green haired girl who appeared to have a screw or two loose, but there was something ethereal about the short haired brunette with them._

 _Brushing off the feeling Aizawa took his ticket and boarded the train to the south of Tokyo. Hoisting his bag onto the luggage rack above him with little effort, he took a seat and surveyed what was happening. Nobody else from his class were going down the same way, perfect by his standards, but to his dismay the girl he had spotted earlier along with her annoying and crazy friend boarded the train themselves. Aizawa didn't think they could get much louder if they tried, but tuned them out as best he could as he tried to grab a couple winks of sleep._

 _5 minutes later he was beginning to contemplate either jumping off the train or murdering that gods-forsaken woman. Shota opened his eyes and glared at her like she had just spilt coffee on his bed, subconsciously activating his quirk. She didn't seem to notice the holes being bored in her head though, instead continuing to chat loudly with the green haired girl. He was broken from his reverie by an apologetic voice ringing out in his head. "Sorry about Ryuko, by the way your quirk is active."_

 _Shota whipped his head around to try and find the source of the voice, before seeing the girl he had been so enamoured with smirking at him from across the aisle. The voice rang out in his head again, this time with both of their eyes locked. "This is my quirk, Telepath. I'm able to speak to you with my thoughts, but you're unable to respond so don't bother."_

 _He nodded at her before breaking eye contact and looking down at his shoes once more. They kept in silence like that for another couple of minutes before the train stopped, and both the blond girl and the greenette both got up and off of the train while saying goodbye to their friend. Shota couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief, which was obviously picked up by the girl across from him. "Oh don't worry, we're making this commute_ _ **all week**_ _."_

 _He looked up at her again, this time with her speaking physically instead of using her quirk. Honestly Shota wasn't that interested in a conversation but anything was preferable to the incessant chatter of those two. "You don't seem to be the type to hang around with them, what gives?"_

 _The girl scoffed and leaned back against the window, stretching out her back as she replied. "Ryuko and Tomoko are alright once you get used to them and I had plenty of time to do just that in Middle School. The name's Shino Sosaki, yours?"_

 _Shota looked down at his feet, a small dusting of red covering his cheeks as he responded quietly. "Shota Aizawa."_

 _They sat in silence after that, Shino's eyes looking up and down him like a piece of meat while Shota tried to ignore the feeling. Eventually they reached his stop and he got up, but what he didn't expect was her following suit. They both blinked at each other as Shota shook his head and grabbed his bag, walking off the train as she looked at him inquisitively._

 _The walk to Nero was a relatively short one, with a few twists and turns until Shota found himself infront of a dingy looking building in an alleyway. As he was looking up and down the building, he heard a cough behind him. Spinning around he saw that girl, Shino if he remembered correctly, holding up her hand in greeting. "Hey Aizawa, small world eh?"_

 _Shota did his best to ignore her as he pushed into the agency, hearing a small bell toll to announce his entry. Shino followed after him, slightly put off by his lack of reply. They saw their assigned hero meditating on a bench, looking up to nod at them. Shota put Shino out of his mind, determined not to let her interrupt his week of experience._

 _They didn't talk much for the rest of the week, giving small greetings to each other in the morning on their commute. But after that they seemed to always bump into each other again, be it at the nurse's office, Shino greeting him in the morning or at lunch, or even getting paired for inter class activities. By the end of their time at U.A Shota could honestly call her his best friend, possibly even a confidant in some cases. Ryuko and Tomoko as he had come to know them had initially been sceptical of him but were smart enough not to question Ryuko's decision on her friendship with him under threat of her weath._

 _But the tipping point in their friendship had been when he was cornered by Shino at the end of their time at U.A. It was just the two of them in the stairwell, the majority of the student base had already left for the summer, leaving just the two of them alone in Class 3-A. There the offer to join Shino, Ryuko, Tomoko and Yawara in a Hero team sponsored by Tomoko's wealthy parents was made, which he ultimately declined. At first there were tears, but Shino had come to understand that teamwork and Aizawa just didn't work and it was a fact. After that, she hugged him around the waist before being carted off to begin her new job in the mountains._

 _End Flashback_

They sat in silence for a minute or two as Aizawa wiped away his tears, Izuku nearly following suit from the tale. It was obvious that the life of a hero must mean sacrifices, but the tale had struck a chord in the young student as he understood why his teacher seemed to be so bitter sometimes. Eventually Aizawa stood up and said. "This doesn't leak to anyone, okay? Just so you know, that Himiko girl is going to be stopping by U.A tomorrow to take some blood from you under guarded escort. She's been making progress to recovery but she refuses to accept reform without you being involved. See you around Midoriya."

Aizawa walked away and out of the pool area as Izuku got in the pool and floated on his back, digesting everything he was told. The whole thing seemed… Alien, like Izuku had suddenly stumbled into someone's deluded fantasy where everything he knew was topsy turvy. He heard a small cough to his side and saw an unexpected face. "Jirou!?"

The girl was sitting with his guitar in her lap, inspecting every nook and crany of it. She heard her name being called and looked up, smirking at Izuku. "Hey Midoriya, how's it hanging?"

Izuku manuvered himself in the water for a bit, letting him look at her directly. "I-I'm okay. How long have you been here?"

She non-chalantly gestured down to her swimsuit, a conservative one-piece that seemed to shout shyness. "Long enough to hear Teacher's tale. Eye opening shit right?"

He nodded, dreading the conversating he would be having with Aizawa when he learned that Jirou knew as well. She seemed to catch onto this as she patted the poolside next to her. "Don't worry Midoriya, I won't let it slip if you don't. So, what's the story with this beauty?"

Getting up and out of the water Izuku sat down next to her, shaking his hair and getting her covered in water. "I found it at the Training Camp when the guys and I went out to have a bonfire. Apparently there's a finders keepers policy there, so I got to keep it. I-I decided to keep at it to, you know, well…"

Jirou grimaced at being covered in water before playfully splashing up at him with her feet dangling in the water. "You guys got a bonfire!? Man, wish I could have been there too. You know, it gets kinda boring with only Wattbrain to talk to. It's like all he can talk about is being a hero, kinda weird. Wait what was I supposed to tell you? Ah dammit, it's gone…"

Izuku did his best to deflect the water being splashed up at him by a grinning Jirou as he asked. "H-How do you figure?"

She relinquished her assault for a moment as she began to strum out a fast paced melody that sounded quite aggressive, a sound Izuku couldn't replicate. "Well, nobodies gonna be popular without being interesting right? Iida's kinda like a medieval knight, Mina's got the flirty and playful look going for her and I've got the music to back me up. I kinda worry for the guy, he's not going to have it too easy later on."

The idea had left Izuku feeling slightly contemplative as he kicked his feet slowly in the water. He had never considered how popular he was going to be in all honesty, or even how he would become popular. Jirou smiled knowingly at him as she dropped the guitar to the side and jumped into the water. "Come on lil Deku! Daylights burnin' and we're still standing around!"

Izuku joined her in the water with a laugh, joining her for a game of pool tag where she seemed to be more concerned with splashing him at every chance then tagging him back. The day soon turned to afternoon and Jirou seemed to notice this with a frown. "Dammit, I've gotta head Izuku. Wait a minute, that's what it was! So hear me out, Momo, Uraraka, Mina and I were all planning on getting together for a study session to catch up on everything before new term started. You mind coming along and helping us out with Ethics?"

He nodded, not really thinking much of it as he watched her grin at him. "Thanks man, I'll see ya around."

She walked away to the girls changing room and Izuku walked over to the boys. The day had been much more fun then he had remembered, and he felt as if that guitar was much more meaningful that it was at the start. Once he was changed, his backpack was on his back and the guitar was in its case he was about to go when he heard a cough. Turning to the entrance he saw All Might standing there in his non-beefed form. "Hey Midoriya, enjoying the company of your classmate I see?"

Izuku blushed as he shook his head violently. "N-no I mean yes I mean…"

He cut him off with a laugh. "Ha! Just messing with you my boy. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about that villain you helped to detain and her future."

Izuku sobered up quite a bit after that. Himiko was always a contentious topic in his head. Sure she was nice if a little crazy, but she was still a villain, but she had surrendered… "What about her?"

All Might took a seat on one of the benches and sighed, pulling one of his locks of hair out of his eye. "You did a good deed for her, something many villains haven't seen a lot of. I've seen the deepest depths someone can achieve, but somehow you were able to help her out of that. I know you haven't been allowed to see her, but I have and her progress has gone incredibly fast. You must realise that as her saviour, you have a responsibility to her to make sure that she never finds herself in that situation again. This video should show you everything you need to know about the next stage in her recovery."

He pulled out his phone and brought up a video file before handing it over to his disciple. Izuku took it and started the playback, his features reddening with every sentence spoken. Himiko was in the middle of a room, her arms bound to a chair as a doctor asked her. _"Himiko Toga, it's time to start your reformation program. Are you ready?"_

She seemed to pout as she bounced up and down in her chair. _"Yeah! But I'm not going through with it without my future husband Izu-kun! Without him, I'm gonna go crazy again!"_

The researcher could be seen rubbing his head, staving off the frequent headaches he had started having when he first began treating this patient. _"_ _ **Sigh**_ _. Okay, I give up, we'll get you your 'boyfriend'. Who is he and where do we find him."_

The video ended and Izuku shakily handed the phone back to All Might. "Now do you see what must be done Young Midoriya, the burden you must bear?"

The air was still, until the face of a beefed up All Might appeared right in front of him yelling. "You must smash through the walls of her heart and claim her for your own! For the sake of heroism! Claim her young Midoriya, pierce through her heart with your fist! Claim her!"

Izuku couldn't have ran out of that changing room any faster, All Might chasing him out of the door while yelling various things that would have gotten him arrested in some countries. All of this left Jirou standing at the gate of U.A, looking at the seemingly deranged All Might chasing after Izuku while yelling 'Claim Her!'. _"He ain't talking about me right?"_

 _Timeskip, next day_

Izuku walked through the doors of U.A's main building, trying his best to keep the rain from soaking him too bad. The walk had started out nice and sunny but summer seemed to have other plans as it sent a quick rainstorm to ruin his plans. Since he was already close to the building and All Might telling him that Himiko needed blood today he decided to just head in, even if there was no swimming to be done that day.

As he shook his hair dry he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone and swiping open the messaging app he saw All Might's message. _"You still comin' in today kid? Your future bride is awaiting you."_

Sighing as he remembered last night, hours spent lying awake thinking about Himiko thanks to his mentors deluded claims. He quickly typed back that he was already in the building and All Might told him to meet them in class 1-A. Walking up to the aforementioned room, feeling slightly disconcerted at the empty halls he saw a familiar face outside of the door. "Detective Tsukauchi?"

The plain looking man turned his head to smile at Izuku. "Ah, Mr Midoriya it's good to see you. Your girlfriend is awaiting."

Izuku blushed heavily at the man's teasing smile and quickly stammered out a denial, to which the detective said. "Don't worry about it, it's been a bit of a gag in the force ever since we got her statement. You've got one hell of a fangirl."

Choosing to sigh in relief Izuku followed him inside and saw All Might beefed up, 4 armed guards with tasers along with a fidgety Himiko. She immediately perked up when she saw him and began to struggle against the restraints in an attempt to get to him. "Izu! Come on momma's been missing you!"

None of the armed guards could contain their snickers as Izuku hid behind his hands. Tsukauchi pushed him forward and said. "Do your thing kids. We'll be outside, use protection and all that."

The guards couldn't contain their full blown laughter as they all trooped out of the room. All Might began to boom on about the importance of taking care of a maiden before Tsukauchi pushed him outside before Izuku could raise the global temperature by a couple degrees with his blush. Once they were alone it was mostly silent, the only sound being the ruffling of Himiko in her restraints.

Izuku coughed awkwardly as he walked forward to her, the act being slightly more questionable then usual with her in handcuffs. "So… How's therapy?"

Himiko couldn't contain her laughter as she laid down on the desk she was sitting on. "Smooth one, betcha use that on all the ladies. More importantly though, when the hell am I getting out of this?"

The air was silent as she genuinely seemed saddened by her loss of freedom, causing Izuku to realise just how hard the decision to turn herself over really was. She could have continued killing just happily, but she consciously wanted to reform even if it meant jail time. Sighing Izuku walked forward and sat next to her, the desk creaking ominously under their weight. He noticed that the desk actually belonged to Mineta and smiled. "I know it's hard but think about it. Once you're free you could do anything! You could become a chef, a model or even a hero! I bet that U.A would accept you, maybe we could be in the same class."

She looked up at him from being laid down, her eyes wide. "Sappy stuff aside. A chef, that's what you envision for me?"

Gulping heavily before putting all of his confidence into his next sentence, Izuku said words that may well have sealed his fate. "W-Well… I think you would be quite cute baking…"

The air went still as Toga's grin grew wider with every second. Sitting up to be next to him she clambered onto his lap as she huskily said. "So… You wana see me in your kitchen, waiting eagerly for your heroic return every night so you can whisk me away?"

Izuku gulped as she held the position for a while, before bursting out into laughter which sounded like bells. "Ha! Man you look so vulnerable like that, you can be so cute sometimes. Anyways, momma needs her blood so arm up buddy."

He dutifully held up his wrist as she swivelled around into the position she was in the forest. Izuku braced himself and put it against her lip so she could bite down. A small stab of pain was felt as her canines broke skin and vein, letting the blood flow into her mouth. After about 7 minutes she finished her meal and broke away, tooth and lip stained red. "Man, you have no idea how great it feels to have an on demand tap of blood all to myself. You really do know how to make a girl feel special by the way Izu, little Izu seems to like me too."

Izuku yelped as he noticed his little problem while Toga laughed again, obviously not being too bothered by the feeling. Getting up and off his lap she dropped down into the chair and licked her lips. "Thanks for that. Anyways, you should probably hear this."

He sat down at his desk, right across from her as she leaned forward as if they were gossiping. "What is it?"

She smiled before her face fell, becoming slightly more… worried if he guessed right. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that the rescue is going to be a lot harder then you could imagine. You see, they have this boss man who we called Senpai and he could be the end of All Might if they tried hard enough. I'm telling you this because I know that girl, you know the green haired pretty kitty? Well, she needs to be evacuated as fast as possible from the fight before she gets caught in the crossfire. They're heading to Kamino Ward, in a building on 6th Street where the Nomu are being made apparently. Izuku, I don't know what you see me as but I see you as the best chance I have to try another life where my quirk isn't the only thing that makes my choices for me. I gave the location of our base to the heroes, so I might actually be able to join you in U.A. But I know you want to help as many people as possible, so be there at 6pm tonight to get her away. Please, don't die…"

Izuku reached over and wrapped his arms around her, not remembering the blood pouring from his wrist. "Thanks Toga… And I know that Tomoko will appreciate it too. I'll make sure she gets out safe and I'm sure Mineta will be safe too. Who knows. Tomoko is a good Psychoanalyst, maybe she could be your therapist and we can get you better together."

She nodded into his shoulder, enjoying the embrace that she was so unfamiliar with. Eventually they got up and walked out, putting Himiko back into the custody of the police. As they walked away, Toga blowing a quick kiss his way as they did so, All Might turned to him in his real form. "Midoriya, I want to tell you that Nezu has already set up Young Himiko as a member of U.A. We will host her here, acting as a student until she obtains her Hero License and becomes a successful member of society. Now then, let's talk about what she told you in there."

Izuku's heart stopped and sweat began to form on his forehead. Was he going to demand that he didn't go to Kamino, put him under arrest, have him tied down with Himiko to make sure they didn't go!? **"I knew you could do it! SHE IS COMPLETELY BESOTTED WITH THE IDEA OF BEING YOUR BRIDE!"**

Izuku turned to All Might in shock, now seeing him standing there buffed up with a leaflet depicting All Might and Midnight naked, with large question marks covering their privates being held up by Nezu. Along the top of the leaflet were the words. **"A guide to safe Smashing! The U.A Official Sex Education Leaflet."**

" **Now Young Midoriya, it is time for your Sexual Academia to begin. READ THIS!"**

He seemed to halt at seeing that Izuku had bolted off into distance, frowning. **"Hmm, it is not good for a young man to be unaware of the ways of the world. I shall have to have Recovery Girl explain it to him on his next visit."**

As Izuku began to walk towards the pool, realising that the sun had come out again, he thought back to the image of Midnight on that leaflet. 'I hope Mineta never sees that leaflet, he won't show up to class all week. I wonder how he's doing?'

 _Meanwhile, with Mineta_

Tomura never thought he would have this much trouble from a hero, maybe All Might, but not a student like this one. The news that they didn't have Bakugo was bad enough, but when Mr Compress had revealed the goddamn monster that they had captured he had carefully arranged each and every one of his hands to be pointing a middle finger at the magician. At first it was the crying, then the frenzied small talk, but now it was the _whining_. The little purple haired rat wouldn't stop complaining and only shut up when he threatened to decay his balls off, the details of which balls in particular being left in the air.

But that wasn't to last, causing Tomura to remember a game he had played many moons ago about a gang of mercenaries on another planet and a song featured in it. _'Ain't no rest for the wicked, how fucking apt'._ The molesting midget's latest line of complaining had been the worst so far. "Come on! I mean, how can you have a villain's group without any hot babes serving you drinks? Seriously, if _I_ were in charge of this joint I would have made a promise for everyone to get at least one hot babe for themselves."

But even still, the goddamn stupidity of the situation had only escalated when master had heard of some of the kid's ' _policies'_. "Ah, a valid point young Mineta. Tomura, may I suggest you add that to your to-do list? It would be prudent to increase our standing, I shall have Giran procure some employees if it is a problem."

It got even worse when he saw Compress begin to nod, stroking his chin contemplatively. "Yes yes, a magician does need his _assistant_ after all. May I suggest that young Mineta have multiple assigned to him? It would be fair should he join us, as a reward for coming up with the idea."

All for One hummed in contemplation. "I suppose it would be only fair. Of course, we would need to fix your base up to accommodate a doubling in numbers. We would also need to provide them with suitable wages, not to mention dental plans…"

That was it, the tipping point for Tomura as he decayed the entire bar in a single moment. "You goddamn idiots! I can't believe that we, the most feared villain organisation in Japan, are even talking about this! You haven't even considered bathroom hours, or a new internet plan to accommodate double the users! Alright everyone, grab a pen and paper. We're the goddamn League of Villains and I'm not standing for a goddamn half assed attempt at getting whores for all of us, if we're doing this we're doing it RIGHT!"

 _AN: Yay I forgot it was Wednesday and I got sidetracked by the Aizawa flashback. I know, the fight didn't start and I'm sorry but I'll post it soon. This is kinda 'hot-off-the-press' but I hope it'll keep you nice and supple for next time. Okay reviews, fucking thank you guys, its nice to see the story I put together during biology was more appealing then my other stuff I spent sweat and tears into. I saw a couple saying that I've been neglecting some girls, so sorry about that and I hope that the Jirou scene and the promise of a 'study' session is enough to keep you chill. In regards to the OOC characters, more accurately ALL OF THEM, yeah that's just a couple things popping up in my head and I really like Aizawa X Mandalay along with cutesy Toga. See you in a couple days or so with the Actual Kamino Ward Scene TM. Stay classy._


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku awkwardly made his way through the brightly lit street of Kamino Ward, trying his best to ignore the sight of… Less moderately dressed men and women displaying their affection for each other. Today was the day when the fight was supposed to kick off and the day Toga had told him where he needed to be if he wanted to help Ragdoll. Inko hadn't said anything as he announced his departure, giving a small wave and a worried smile as he walked through the door. He half expected Aizawa to be there to stop him from going, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Eventually he made his way off the main street and onto 6th, this time keeping his eyes on groups of drunkards making their ways past. He was just dressed in light clothes, perfect if he wanted to get away fast but not as comforting as his hero attire. As he peered around the corner he could make out the building, an old decrepit office block which stood out as being unused among the others. Honestly his heart-rate was through the roof as he envisioned the millions of different ways this could go and he could only envision one in which he survived. Checking the street again he made sure that nobody was there, before quietly creeping across the street to the small alleyway between the decrepit office building and a hobby shop.

Sighing in relief that he hadn't been caught yet, Izuku tried to peer into the window of the office building to no avail. Kicking himself for forgetting that it would be dark by now he weighed up his options before settling on the one which made the most sense in his fear addled brain. That option? Fuck it. Climbing up onto the windowsill Izuku pried it open, One For All making the task facile as the entire plastic frame including the glass popped out. Dropping it down onto a pile of trash he wiggled his way through the new hole, dropping down onto the basement floor. Dusting himself off he took a look around, gasping at what he saw now that his eyes were adjusted.

Rows of Nomu's, large ones to ones with wings, lined up in tanks like the worlds deadliest aquarium. It was nearly enough to make him scarper, but the idea of Ragdoll being left in the crossfire was too terrifying to him. Izuku took a moment to compose himself before looking around, investigating for any clues to his friend's whereabouts. After a couple of minute's he found her, but her condition was enough to make his breath hitch. Unconscious, beaten and bruised she was roughly tied down onto a chair, her hair matted and dirty while her clothes were in a terrible state. He was about to run forward to get to her, but he heard a large bang as the forward wall was broken by a massive fist. Quickly hiding behind a Nomu tank Izuku watched as Mt Lady, Tora and Best Jeanist flooded into the room, taking down any of the Nomu who began to cause trouble.

Izuku watched as Tora ran forward and grabbed Ragdoll, ripping apart the ropes that bound her before carrying her out in his arms. Sighing in relief, Izuku was about to make a run for it before he heard footsteps, ones not of the heroes that had arrived. Cold, mechanical laughter echoed throughout the room as Izuku saw Best Jeanist become alert. The next words chilled him and the sound of gathering energy filled his ears. "Hello heroes, do keep a seat warm for me in hell."

It was then when he saw the Nomu's begin to disappear, swallowed by grey liquid which had erupted from their mouths. The crackling energy reached a peak, letting out a high-pitched squeal as Best Jeanist just managed to throw his companions out of the way before the blast engulfed him. The sickening scream that erupted from Best Jeanist shook Izuku to his core. It was over as quickly as it begun, but the destruction was devastating. The entire office had been destroyed, along with most of the street beyond. Tora coughed out the dust which had made its way into his lungs and demanded from the villain. "What have you done to Young Tomoko you fiend!"

The masked man chucked, fixing his suit while saying non-chalantly. "Why, her quirk was quite unique and I simply had to have it. You should have seen her, crying like an infant when she realised her loss."

Izuku froze, this couldn't be… All for One! The revelation shook him deeply as he tried to formulate a plan. Tora and Mt Lady were knocked unconscious with a mere snap of the fingers, leaving the bodies of all 4 heroes lying on the ground. All for One looked around at the bodies with disintrest, seemingly measuring up if he should waste his time with their quirks when he heard a boom echo throughout the newly formed battlefield. **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! IT'S SMASHING TIME!"**

Izuku watched from behind the rubble as All Might landed in the crater, making a smaller one in the center of it all. The two enemies exchanged words, a few quips and insults thrown before the fighting began. Massive punches were thrown, large blasts of energy were shot, hundreds of millions in property damage to some people, it was for all intents and purposes _awesome_. But it was obvious that All Might was holding back and Izuku could see why. Mt Lady, Tora, Ragdoll and Best Jeanist were all still in the battlefield, their faces down and obviously unconscious despite the fight going on.

But the sight that motivated Izuku the most to act, was the sight of a smile. The smile on the face of All Might as he faced his foe without quarter. That smile… Was the one he vowed to wear himself! Bracing himself, he charged One for All into his body and let it take hold. He could get to them in a second, gather them in five, get them away in eight. If he timed this just right, then he should manage to pull it off. He waited, waited for the perfect moment of distraction, and then it came in the form of an old man flying in. Gran Torino burst into the fray, kicking All for One in the face as he was about to deal a massive blow to All Might. Steeling himself, Izuku rushed forward. All eyes turned to him for a moment as he reached the bodies, grabbed all of them with two to each arm, before jumping away over the rubble.

All for One held up a finger to deliver a blow but the distraction Izuku had caused was enough for All Might to sock him dead in the face, sending the villain crashing to the ground. That was all Izuku needed to get them to safety, getting them a few hundred meters from the fight in a couple of minutes. Once they were safe he collapsed to his knees, the strain of carrying all four bearing down on him now that the adrenalin had subsided. He heard a coughing and turned his head to see Mount Lady getting up, rubbing her head which had a large dark bruise swelling on it. "W-What… Happened…?"

She turned her head and noticed that Izuku was also lying there, panting for breath. "Hey, wait, you're that kid from Shota's party. Midoriya right?"

Izuku nodded as best he could while still panting. Mount Lady smiled at him, a little bit of blood running down from the corner of her mouth. "You got us out of there right? Thanks kid, you did the right thing by getting us out of there. What's the situation?"

Izuku was about to reply when he heard a cough from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. "Well then, it looks like someone decided to play hero tonight. I sure do love a little go-getter, don't you Mandalay?"

He turned his head and saw Pixie-bob and Mandalay standing there in uniform, along with a bunch of medical staff. They all began to put the unconscious people onto stretchers while attending Mount Lady's wound as Mandalay began to admonish Izuku. "What the hell were you thinking kid!? Do you know what kind of trouble you and Shota could get into for this?"

He smiled at her unnoticed inserting of Mr Aizawa into her concern. "I'm sorry Ms Mandalay, but I don't regret a thing. A… friend asked me to do this and I'm not going to apologise for saving Ragdoll."

She deflated when she noticed that her reprimand wasn't going to do any actual reprimanding. "Well… I guess I can't fault you for that. But know this, a public news helicopter saw you during the rescue. More likely then not you're going to have to spend a couple dozen hours of community service before the dogs will be happy. But now that's out of the way…"

Izuku was caught off guard by the woman leaning down and gripping him in a hug. "Thank you for saving Tomoko, she spoke really highly of you."

He just awkwardly rubbed her back, not knowing what to do before she released him. Eventually the Medical Staff checked him over before giving him a clean bill of health and releasing him into police custody. As a rookie officer lead him back to the makeshift base for the police, he was greeted by the grim smile of Tsukauchi, Sansa the Officer and… Mineta!? "Sup Midoriya, how's it hanging?"

Izuku ran forward to greet his classmate, the officer behind him calling out to him in vain. "Mineta! Are you alright?"

That was when he noticed that the boy was shaking, almost imperceivably. "Y-Yeah, but I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of stuff you know? Maybe I should just go into Volleyball, or Fashion, or…"

The short boy began to ramble of on a tangent about different career paths as Tsukauchi sighed, putting a small soaked rag over the boy's mouth and nose and letting him fall over unconscious. "He's been like that since we managed to recapture him. It's quite possible that his hero days are over. Anyways, nice to see that the Stain incident taught you a lesson Midoriya."

Izuku cringed at the disapproving stare, not offering any retort to it. Sansa stepped forward and handed Tsukauchi a tablet, showing what appeared to be a chart. "Look, I don't set the laws but I enforce them. The offence of a hero in training, without a licence, performing heroic work is pretty damn serious. People would riot if due process didn't punish you, so you will be punished this time. Fortunately for you, I have just the solution if you want to hear it."

Izuku nodded his head vigorously, not trusting his voice not to stutter. Tsukauchi grinned as he flicked through the file on the tablet. "Normally, you would be stripped of rank and expelled from U.A, but you didn't actually fight any villains. This will grant you a lenient sentence, one where you get to spend it with your girlfriend. Once this is all over, you're going to be spending a week with Himiko as a parole officer while she is receiving therapy. Also, it should be noted that All Might has legally bound her to himself as a guardian. This will entail you keeping her on a lead when she gets to head into public."

Izuku smiled happily as he heard the news, this was perfect! "Okay Detective Tsukauchi, I'll accept that. By the way, could I suggest something that could help with Toga's therapy?"

The detective leaned forward with a lecherous grin. "A queen-sized bed and leaving you two alone for the night?"

Izuku groaned as he felt his face heat up, the hell was up with adults these days! "No! I was talking about Tomok- Ragdoll being her therapist for a while. She helped me get through a lot of stuff, and because their personalities are so similar I thought they'd be good together and…"

Tsukauchi held up his hand to silence him, his face now serious once more. "Really? Well, I'm not quite clued up on the legalities of that but I have the authority to overrule some regulations. I'll see what I can do."

Izuku nodded before the detective motioned to the rookie that escorted him. Himself and Mineta were taken into a police car and driven back to Musutafu, the streetlights providing him with a soft glow to fall asleep to after a hard night's rule breaking.

 _Morning in the Midoriya House_

" **Wake up my boy, it is time for your duties to begin!"**

Izuku awoke to that line, groggily blinking his eyes as he heard another voice join that one, cooing in his ear. "Aww, he looks so cute! Rise and shine sleepyhead."

Opening his eyes fully he saw All Might standing over his bed and Himiko smiling at him while _in_ his bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he asked. "All Might? Toga? W-w-wh _Yawn_ at are you doing here?"

All Might flashed him a massive smile and a thumbs up. **"I am simply here to deliver my new charge Young Himiko to you my boy. But I would be amiss if, as a mentor and guardian, did not provide ample sums of money for you two to spend together! Take this, capitalism ho!"**

With that the bulky hero strode out of the room, throwing handfuls of money out of his pockets as he went like a bulky American leprechaun. Neither Izuku nor Himiko got up to follow him, sharing a laugh when they heard him say. **"Thank you for the breakfast Lady Inko! I was unaware that Coco Pops could be prepared in such a way! Who could have imagined cereal in addition to milk could be so DELICIOUS!"**

Eventually the house was silent again, Izuku and Toga only staring into each other's eyes as they gauged the others reaction to… whatever they were thinking. Eventually it was Izuku who spoke first. "So… How are things?"

She giggled before motioning down to her new, non-schoolgirl uniform pyjamas which were covered in various fonts displaying the words 'Plus Ultra!'. "Never better. All Might is really fun to be around and now I get to spend the week with you outside of that hellhole of a hospital, things couldn't be better."

Izuku smiled, giving her his pillow while getting out of bed. "I'm glad to hear it, he sure does work fast doesn't he? Anyways, I'm going to go and grab a shower then we can get started with the day."

She pouted before digging herself down into the bedsheets, moaning about how she just wanted to laze around. Smiling at her he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom, quickly enjoying the spray of water before cleaning himself up. Once he was finished and back in his room he saw Himiko had fallen asleep on his bed. Smiling at her he quickly got into his day clothes before turning around to wake up his guest, before noticing her eyes peeping out through a hole in the covers and a tell-tale grin on her face. "Cute butt."

Izuku yelped as he backed away from her and into his chest of drawers, drawing a laugh from her as she got up and out of bed. "Alright, see ya in a couple minutes."

She skipped out of the room with a bag that he hadn't seen before, covered in chibi versions of the top 10 heroes, to the bathroom. Once the door was locked he heard a cough and saw his mother standing in the doorframe, holding a camera with a massive grin on her face. "And here I was thinking that I would never get grandbabies. Ahh, young love."

Izuku blinked at her, ignoring the grandbabies part in favour of asking. "Wait, you do know what Toga has done right?"

Inko smiled and waved him off. "I know she's hurt people and I know that it might be silly to entrust her not to hurt you, but… I talked to All Might when you and Toga were all cuddled up. He talked to me about what you do, why you do it and what happened last night. I… I think that Toga will be the best thing to happen to you since your quirk manifested."

The silence was palpable, lasting only until Toga walked out of the shower with a languid sigh. "Man, I missed a good shower while I was in the slammer. Oh, hey Mrs M."

Inko smiled at her as she said. "Oh, don't worry about formalities Toga. Just call me Inko. Now then, how about Izuku and I go and prepare some breakfast before you two go out shopping. Izuku?"

She turned to see her son blushing and stammering, looking anywhere but at Toga. Both girls looked down at her, before noticing that the teenager forgot her towel. Toga made a small 'eep', hiding behind the door as Inko grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to her. "Here you go honey. Now then, get dressed and come grab some breakfast once you're ready."

Grabbing Izuku the pair left the room, heading into the kitchen to prepare a veritable banquet. Unwilling to talk about the event that just took place Inko asked Izuku. "So, where do you plan on taking her?"

Izuku looked up from beating together some pancake mix and said. "I was thinking about heading to the mall and seeing about getting a new wardrobe sorted for her, All Might did drop at least a couple thousand on his way out. After that, maybe some lunch at a café before… I guess a movie?"

Inko smiled and nodded, flipping a piece of French toast. "Good boy, I taught you so well… Ah, hi Toga."

Izuku turned around from his pancake to look at her, nearly dropping the frying pan when he saw her. He hair was done up in their usual messy buns, but she was wearing a tank top and shorts that seemed to scream 'Bad Girl'. "H-hey Toga."

She walked up next to them and laid her chin on Izuku's shoulder, observing the preparations like a hawk. "You know, you could probably get All Might to propose if you served him this stuff Inko."

The housewife blushed and covered her cheek with a hand. "Oh really…?"

Dropping a kiss on Izuku's cheek she walked over to the table and dropped into one of the seats, watching as Izuku walked over and laid a large plate of pancakes, meats and French toast in front of her. "E-Enjoy…"

She giggled at his nervousness before trying a bite of one of the pancakes and blinking. Izuku watched as her grin slowly began to widen until she ravenously dug into each and every bite on the plate. Dishing up his own he sat next to her and ate at a slightly more sedate pace, pausing to let Toga rest on his shoulder when her plate was cleared. Noticing that she was eyeing up his own plate hungrily Izuku chuckled and offered her a slice of bacon, watching as she devoured it in one bite.

Inko watched in abject glee as Izuku fed Toga most of his plate, pausing to eat some for himself but keeping his eyes on her joyful expression every time the fork went her way. Eventually the plates were clean and Inko got up, grabbing the dishes and walking towards the counter. "I'll handle this, you two go and get yourself sorted for today."

Izuku and Toga nodded to her gratefully before heading off and into the bedroom, gathering up all the money All Might had sprayed over the room and making their way out of the house after saying goodbye to Inko. Izuku turned to Toga who was busy leaning over the railing and looking down at the street with a quiet smile on her face. "You know Izuku? A breath of fresh air is something you have to lose before you can appreciate it."

The sombre mood was less then optimal for Izuku's plan for the day. Opting for the quiet route he looped an arm around hers, smiling at her as she looked up in shock. "Well, I guess we're going to have to head into the woods and get some real fresh air. Come on, lets go and get you some clothes."

She grinned, showing of her canines briefly before leading them both down the stairwell and into the street where Izuku pointed to the right with his free hand. "The Mall's this way, let's go!"

The journey into town was like nothing Izuku had before. Usually he went with his mother, both in silence. This time, it was riddled with Toga asking questions about U.A, joking quips and wolf whistles from some of his neighbours. Eventually they reached the large building and Izuku noticed a pair of young people, maybe around 6 or 7, who were looking around in a panic. They seemed to bear a striking resemblance to a certain green-haired classmate he knew. Nudging Toga in the side he motioned over to them, and with a grin, asked. "Ready for your first bit of hero work?"

She nodded, striking a comical All Might-esq pose that Izuku chuckled at. Walking over he released Toga and knelt down to their eye level. "Hi there. You two wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?"

The boy nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Y-Yeah, Big Sis Tsu got dragged away in the crowd, and now we can't find her, and…"

Izuku chuckled and rubbed his head, ruffling his hair down into to his eyes. "Don't worry, Tsuyu is a friend. I'm Izuku, what's your name?"

Both of them seemed to gasp before grinning, their earlier panic completely forgotted. "Izuku, as in Izuku Midoriya! Wow! Big Sis talks about you a lot, you even saved her from villains! That's so cool!"

Izuku blushed heavily as Toga giggled behind him. Izuku got back up as Toga said. "Well let's go and find her then! Any idea where she could have gotten off to Izuku?"

Izuku scratched his head for a moment before remembering. "Oh, I have her phone number. How about we all go and grab some ice-cream and I'll have her meet us at the parlour?"

Toga cheered along with the two children as they began to bicker over their favourite flavours. Izuku smiled at her, genuinely pleased that she was trying her best not to be vulgar or scary around them. Granted, her cat-like appearance and their Frog-Form's probably formed a kin-ship between them already. Quickly typing in her contact he started a call, hearing the dial on the other side quickly thud as the call connected. "Izuku, I'm sorry but I've lost Satsuki and Samidare…"

Izuku grinned as he followed Toga who was chaperoning the children as they declared their orders to the ice-cream vendor. "Calling you about them, don't worry Tsu. We found them at the entrance of the mall, and they're ordering ice-cream as we speak. Come to Duncan's Dairy Den at the front of the mall."

Tsuyu sighed in relief as she said. "Thanks a bunch Izuku Kero. I'll have to repay you for this. Wait, _we?"_

Izuku hung up and jogged over to where Toga, Satsuki and Samidare were chowing down on Raspberry Ripple, Triple Chocolate swirl and the 'Justice Punch!' flavour. Sitting down at one of the free chairs he found a caramel-vanilla waiting for him and a mint-chocolate waiting in an insulated cup, presumably for Tsuyu when she got there. "Thanks Toga. Anyways, Tsuyu's on her way so finish these fast so she doesn't berate me for these heart-attacks."

Satsuki and Samidare grinned at them, their mouths covered in ice cream as they saluted and began to eat faster. Toga chastised them, warning of the horrors of brain freeze as Izuku ate his at a more sedate pace while smiling at her. Despite her constant groaning about the therapy, it seemed like she was genuinely benefitting from it. Eventually they were nearly done when he heard a familiar voice behind him say. "Satsuki, Samidare!"

They all turned to see Tsuyu panting behind them. Izuku smiled at her and motioned to the spare chair next to him. She nodded, too out of breath to say anything more. The girl dropped down into the offered chair and sighed, looking over her siblings with a critical eye. "Are you two okay? It's a good thing Izuku and…"

Tsuyu turned to Toga, and their eyes locked for a moment. An eternity seemed to pass before Tsuyu's head seemed to grind towards Izuku, her eyes darkened and her voice more menacing then an angry All for One. _"Midoriya, would you care to explain Kero?"_

He gulped as Toga hid behind him, cautiously looking out from behind him as Satsuki and Samidare began to giggle at their sister's reaction. "I-I-I c-c-an e-explain, I-I promise."

Swallowing his fear he pulled Toga out from behind him before saying. "T-Toga is going through therapy r-right now. S-She's going to be j-joining 1-A a-after the s-summer."

Tsuyu huffed before turning up her nose and saying. "Well, if she's being treated then fine. But you're taking me shopping, both of you, as penance. Kero."

Toga and Izuku nodded furiously, not willing to incur her wrath any further. Once Tsuyu had finished her ice-cream they all stood up and the two older girls took the lead, taking them into one of the nearest female clothing shops. After half an hour of all three girls trying on clothes, Izuku turned to the equally bored and scared Samidare. "Don't get involved with girls, don't let this happen to you."

The young boy nodded solemnly as he was forced to respond to his sister if an outfit looked nice on her. Izuku wished that was the level that Tsuyu and Toga kept to, but they just kept getting _worse_. It was like they were competing for his attention, each swimsuit being more revealing then the last and each article of clothing giving him images a priest would burn him over. Eventually it reached a climax when both girls walked out of the changing room, each in what appeared to be French maid uniforms. It was too much for the hero-in-training, who cried out as he covered his eyes. "Why the hell does a place like this even keep stuff like that!?"

The one saving grace of the situation was that they both seemed to have reconciled their past, obviously having a heart-to-heart in the changing room as they devised their latest visual torture. Once they had finished, Toga and Tsuyu grabbing a couple outfits each and some assorted articles of clothing and Satsuki settling on a summer hat they went up to the register where Izuku brought out a couple thousand yen and handed it over to the sympathetic cashier. Once they were outside, Izuku being weighed down with three bags which he took in stride, Tsuyu checked her phone and sighed. "Well it looks like we're going to have to get going. You wanna meet up again some time Toga? I know this great café and I can even bring Uraraka, that brunette from camp Kero?"

Toga grinned and nodded, forgetting Izuku was even there. "Sure! It'll be good to settle things before school starts."

Tsuyu nodded and took her bag from Izuku, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Cool. I'll see you around Izuku, thanks for finding Satsuki and Samidare."

He nodded, not willing to look at Toga's reaction to the kiss as the trio walked off and into the crowd. Anxiously turning his head to Toga he saw her mischievous smile. "Oh this is going to be fun. I wonder if she's up for a threesome some time…"

As best he could he hushed her, his head turning to make sure nobody heard her. "P-Please don't say stuff like that in public…"

She shrugged and nodded, wrapping her arm around his. "So, wana head anywhere in particular?"

Izuku glanced over at the music shop and nodded. "Sure, do you mind if I go and grab some supplies over at Big Jam?"

Toga curiously looked over at the store before nodding with a smile. "Sure!"

He nodded gratefully and lead them into the store, hearing the bell signal their arrival. The cashier was busy under the desk and Izuku only got a muffled ' _Sup´_ from behind it. Shrugging he went over to the guitar section and looked over some of the new straps that had come in. Toga was busy looking over some of the other stuff in the records section. Eventually he heard a sigh of relief and looked up to see a familiar face behind the counter. "Jirou?"

The girl in question turned to see him and smiled, throwing a wave in his direction. "Hey Midoriya, life good?"

Izuku nodded and noticed Toga looking at her curiously. "Oh, you should probably meet Toga before school starts. Toga, Jirou. Jirou, Toga. Toga will be joining Class A next term."

The goth girl sized up the former villain with a smirk. "Oh? Well, that's pretty cool. Sidenote, fucking hell Midoriya what was last night? Did you actually head there to go and rescue a bunch of heroes?"

Toga smirked at him from across the store and Izuku nodded, garnering a smile from Jirou. "That was pretty kickass man. By the way, if you're down you can join us for the study session in a couple days Toga."

The blond's eyes widened for a moment before smiling at her. "Sounds good! I'll be there."

Izuku finally decided on a green lightning covered strap for his acoustic and went up to pay, Jirou still chatting with Toga. She rang him up before leaning forward on her forearms. "Nice catch. See you at Momo's Izuku."

He nodded, a shred of embarrassment making its way onto his face at the complement. As they both walked out of the store and back into the mall he felt Toga tug on his arm, pointing in the direction of a cutesy maid café. "Come on Izuku! If I catch you looking at any of them, I choose next!"

Izuku sighed and nodded, resigning the day into his category of 'Why Aizawa hates us.' The rest of the day was somewhat similar, letting Toga experience the life of a free girl while he facilitated her joy. Honestly he knew he was going to enjoy spending the week with Toga, but it was much better then he had envisioned. Her little smiles whenever somebody greeted her, not In fear, but with their own little smile was heart-warming for Izuku. At the end of the day, both were sat in the movie theatre watching _'Gnomeo and Juliet 3: Gnome Man's Land.'_ , laughing at the silly comedy that seemed to tickle Toga particularly. Eventually they had reached a lull in the top-notch comedy, now watching as the movie turned into a particularly dark scene as Gnomo had his tear-ducts cauterised shut by the Red Rebels. Toga leaned into his shoulder, smiling as they watched Juliet receive the same treatment. All in all, a pretty good day in Izuku's books. What he wasn't aware of, was All Might in a trench coat and fedora hiding behind a newspaper a few rows back, glancing over at them. _**"Hmm! They seem to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps the addition of yet more money into the situation will heighten their enjoyment…"**_

 **AN: So, 5k of unadulterated bullshit. Pretty aight IMO, not my best but I wasn't sure how to do the fight scene and I needed to fill some time between now and next arc. Next Chapter forecast, Ragdoll enters the fray, Izuku ponders decisions as he is forced to explain to Mina why going full nude is a bad idea in a fight while Toga is busy exchanging information with Uraraka and Tsuyu in their endless quest to get to a lemon scene I'm not going to write. Anyways glhf and all that, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku walked arm in arm with Toga, following directions from Jirou on how to get to Yaoyorozu's house. It had been a couple of days since they had gone to the mall and Izuku had been performing his duties as parole officer admirably, drawing praise from All Might who took to visiting Inko. It was in this time that Izuku had heard some unsavoury news, the results from the fight with All For One. His cover was still intact after the fight, but there was no way he was going to survive another fight anywhere close to that one. Following his, he decided along with Nezu and Recovery Girl to forge a story that seemed viable enough. Izuku inwardly sighed as he remembered the story of how 'His quirk was but a vehicle to destroy that villain. The villain has been defeated, thus his quirk has died and as such he would allow a new generation to step up into the spotlight.'

Subtly looking down at Toga Izuku noticed that she seemed to be incredibly excited for this study session, not surprising considering what he had learned. According to her therapist who he had been to see along with Toga, she was experiencing a form of obsession with a vision which happened to be the 'normal schoolgirl' look. It leads to her being obsessed with having a Boyfriend, going to class, being popular and having friends which is why her conduct seemed so insane. Izuku had made sure to get All Might to allow her a cell phone and gave her the contact info for Tsuyu and Ochako which seemed to make her eyes light up and grin stretch across her face.

Eventaully the two turned a corner, the last in their set of directions and balked at the sheer size of the house. Shaking his head and looking to Toga he shrugged, drawing a quiet giggle from her as she went on ahead to hit the buzzer. Both of them heard a small voice come from the device. _"Midoriya and Himiko right? I'll send Matt, welcome!"_

The gate slid open and they walked up to the house, knocking with a creak. The door opened with a barely noticeable creek and they were greeted by two people. One was the butler that helped Izuku carry the drinks back to the poolside, while the other was Momo's father. Momo's dad was a small man, contrasting Momo's tall figure, with a mop of brown hair and a roguish grin on his face. "Midoriya, good to see you. I don't believe we've been introduced yet little lady, the name's James Yaoyorozu."

Himiko giggled and nodded. "I'm Toga Himiko, thanks for having us Sir."

James chuckled and motioned for the butler, who Izuku assumed to be Matt, forward. "Well, if you wouldn't mind Matt can bring you up and get you settled in. Midoriya, you mind if I have a word?"

Izuku nodded while Toga enthusiastically skipped over to the old butler. Watching them go off and up the stairs Izuku turned back to see James holding a bottle of brown liquid, a vintage cupboard next to them hanging open. In response to Izuku's questioning eyes James just grinned and produced two tumblers. "You're a better man than I Midoriya, I couldn't handle two of the girls up there let alone the entirety. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Momo."

Izuku's eyebrow went up as he took the proffered tumblers carefully. "What about her sir? Also, call me Izuku."

James nodded and leaned against the wall, sipping his drink while rubbing his head. "Sure, call me James though. Anyways, it seems the Sports Festival really did a number on her confidence. She used to be so strong and independent, giving the orders and making them count. After that kid, Tokoyami if I remember, beat her so easily I think she's been having issues with it. She was making improvements after passing her exam but ever since a couple days before going off to training camp she's slowly been regressing. What I'm asking for is the opinion of one of her classmates, cause I sure as shit aint getting a straight answer out of her."

Izuku took a tentative sip of the whiskey, coughing lightly as his cheeks reddened. "W-well, I haven't really seen it before, but I know she's been having a little trouble. I think she could do with being put in a leadership role more often, get her used to it you know? I think this study group will be a good way to get her on the path to being confident again, but it needs to be kept up."

James just leaned and listened before muttering. "Huh, I kinda see where you're coming from. Any ideas on how to keep it up? I'm embarrassed to say, but work's been taking so much of my attention recently, I can't spend as much time with Momo as I'd like."

Izuku downed the rest of his drink, feeling the warmth radiate through him like One for All as he said. "Maybe something like sport would be a good idea or even just asking for her opinion more often. If that doesn't work, try clearing an entire beach of trash and flex in front of a mirror, that did the trick for me."

James followed suit, downing his tumbler. "Oh, that was you? Anyways, thanks for the insight Izuku. We should go do laser tag sometimes, you do laser tag?"

Izuku laughed before shaking his head, meeting a fist from James with his own. Walking up the stairs, doing his best to keep his head straight, he heard the girls in one of the rooms and knocked on the door. "Um, hi!?"

The room fell silent, until he heard Momo announce. "Come in Izuku!"

Turning the door handle Izuku walked into the room and gulped, now very thankful for the alcohol in his system. All of the girls were sprawled out on a tennis court sized bed with their bags and book in front of them. Looking around he saw Toga belly down with her legs swinging through the air next to Tsuyu and Ochako, who gave waves to Izuku when they saw him. Momo got up and off the bed and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "Welcome! Come on, make yourself comfortable and we can start."

Izuku allowed himself to be pulled by Momo over to where she, Jirou, Hagakure and Mina were all sprawled out in various positions a lesser man would have fainted at. Sitting down at the far edge of the group he leaned up against the wall and sighed, letting the feather soft pillows swallow him. Mina grinned at him before crawling over, making use of his moment of rest to get in close and lean her head up against his shoulder. "Heya Midori, these pillows are great, aren't they?"

He nodded, subconsciously leaning his own head on her own while not quite catching the innuendo. Mina seemed conflicted over the results of her subtle teasing, but nonetheless enjoying the jealous looks from Tsuyu and Uraraka and winking back at the blushing Toga. Izuku felt another presence at his side get close and turned to see Momo get comfortable as well. At his questioning glance she blushed and tried to explain herself. "I-I find it easier to understand notes if I can read them, you don't mind do you?"

Shaking his head they all got to work, Mina slowly becoming more disillusioned until she resorted to lying on Izuku's lap and listening to them speak like a podcast while he ran his hand through her hair and using his other to hold open his book so Momo could read his notes. Toga had taken a couple of sneaky photos of the three, giggling along with Uraraka and Tsuyu. After a couple of hours Momo clapped her hands together and said. "Well, I guess it's time for lunch! Shall we all eat here, or do we want to eat in the hall?"

There was a general consensus for them to eat in the hall, not willing to fill the bed with crumbs. They all got up and made their way with Momo at the front of the pack and Izuku bringing up the rear, watching all of the girls mingle with a smile. As they were stood outside of the hall Momo stopped, apparently shocked by something inside. Mina tapped her shoulder and asked. "Um, everything okay Yaomomo?"

The upper-class girl nodded before asking someone who was on the inside. "Um, what are you doing at here Miss Ragdoll?"

Izuku took pause at that as everyone began to funnel into the room and Izuku saw the woman herself sat at the head of the table in a flowing green dress. Upon seeing him she waved at him and exclaimed. "Izu! Come sit with me!"

All of the girl's eyes went wide as Izuku obeyed, walking around the girls and sitting down next to Ragdoll. Her wounds had healed pretty well, leaving an eyepatch across her left eye. "Ragdoll, how've you been? Are you recovering well?"

She nodded happily as she stretched her arm across her chest. "Yep! I heard you were there to get me out of the fight you crazy kitten, pretty cool. Anyways, you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future, actually most of you will. If you could all get sat down, I'll begin telling you why I'm here."

Everybody took their place, Momo instantly making her way to the seat next to Izuku in virtue of her being the closest. Once they were all sat down Ragdoll stood up and cleared her throat theatrically. "Well, hi everyone! My name's Ragdoll and I'll be starting at U.A as a councillor. Normally, you would be sent to Hound Dog but he's been busy recently, so I'll be taking over yourselves and Class 1-B. Anyways, since I've been sent here in an official capacity, I need to talk to you about the new Dorm System that U.A is preparing to implement."

Instantly there was a burst of murmurs as they all began to excitedly talk about the possibility of living together. Ragdoll waited for the noise to calm down before continuing. "It may be exciting but please be aware, this is a measure not taken lightly. We have reason to suspect that with All Might's retirement, along with the League of Villain's leaving a power vacuum in the criminal world, that foreign powers are planning on filling in. We plan on doing this as a pre-emptive measure against the powers that be in addition to letting you all mingle in an effort to increase co-operation. We'll be sending out messages to parents and guardians, along with making individual visits to everyone tomorrow so you can discuss it beforehand."

At that point two butlers appeared, pushing carts into the room stacked with sandwiches, cakes and tea. As they served everyone, Ragdoll stood up and jerked her thumb in the direction of the door. "Well, I'd better get going. If you guys wanna talk, just come to my office at U.A."

Izuku stood up, saying. "I'll walk you to the door."

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Leaning on him she was the target of many envious glares from 1-A as they left the room and down the corridor to the front door. Izuku cleared his mind as best he could before asking quietly. "How are you doing, I know what happened."

Ragdoll sighed, a lock of teal hair making its way into his vision as she mumbled. "It's been hard, weird as well. Recovery Girl is making me wear this eyepatch on one eye at a time, recalibrating them before I can take it off. More importantly though…"

Izuku could feel her grin into his hair, drawing a grin onto his own face. "Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while saying conspiratorially. "Don't play coy with me Mister! Seriously, every single one of your female classmates, a former villain and even Pixie-bob. I should probably ask as your new councillor, have you had the Talk?"

Izuku shrugged, knowing that it was pointless trying to hide anything from her seeing as she seemed to be as sharp as a tack as usual. "K-Kinda. I know how everything… Works, but Mom never really told me about much and I never needed to know."

Ragdoll hummed in displeasure. "That won't do, especially considering the company you're keeping and your age. Tell you what, drop by my office when you're settled in the dorms and we'll have that sleepover? I'll invite Pixie-bob over, it'll be funnn!"

Izuku grinned up at her as she disconnected at the front door. "Sounds good! I'll see you around Rag."

She smiled and grabbed him into a hug. "It's Tomoko to my lil' savior! Anyways, see you tomorrow Izu!"

He waved to her as she went down and got into her hummer, a stark contrast from her personality but endearing all the same. When he got back to the hall there were panicked voices, causing him to burst into the room in search of the danger. What he saw was something he hadn't seen in a while, but familiar all the same. Toga was playing with her knife in her chair, grinning psychotically at the rest and seemingly choosing her victim as the girls huddled away from her over the table.

Realising the problem Izuku pushed past the girls gently, some worriedly trying to hold him back. Arriving in front of her Izuku knelt down and began to whisper. "Toga, do you need blood?"

Her head flicked up and golden orbs locked with his own for a moment and a glimpse of fear was obviously present before it was overcome with bloodlust again. Lunging forward Izuku managed to grab her wrist holding the knife far away from her. She began to thrash, so he quickly activated Full Cowl and took the knife from her, throwing it across the room. Now that it was out of the way, Izuku wrapped his arm around her stomach and lifted his other to her mouth, giving her an opportunity to bite. She opened wide and clamped down, drawing a quick pained gasp from him along with horrified gasps from the girls who were whispering to each other about what was happening.

Once Toga had settled into her meal Izuku looked up to Momo and said. "Sorry about this, I should have fed her before we left."

She shakily shook her head, indicating that it was no problem. Izuku nodded in turn, turning his attention back to Toga and using his newly available hand to stroke her hair. The girls all returned to their seats, watching in a mix of horror, disgust and envy as Izuku fed Toga. After a couple minutes she seemed to gasp and instantly release her grip. Panicked, she looked around and began to despair at the looks from her classmates. She tried to jump up to escape but Izuku wouldn't relinquish his hold, causing her to begin to sob. Panickily Izuku pulled her into his shirt, letting her cry into it. Looking up at the girls confused look he decided to explain what had happened. "Toga suffers from Quirk Insanity, so she needs blood to stay sane. She's going through therapy but…"

Momo perked up at the mention of the disorder. "I remember reading about that! My cousin used to suffer from it, he needed to constantly be using his fat reserves or else he would begin to eat them himself. If I remember right, it's symptoms can be anything from a minor tic to full blown sociopathy."

The explanation from their pseudo-leader seemed to appease some of the girls. Ochako plucked up her courage before reaching out an arm and laying it on Toga's shaking shoulder. "Don't worry Toga, we're not going to throw you away just cause you're suffering. You know, maybe Deku could teach us how to… 'feed' you in case he's not around or needs a break?"

Toga looked up from Izuku's shirt, her eyes red and puffy as she looked questioningly at her. The reassuring look was enough to cause her to smile again as Izuku said to all of them. "If any of you want to learn how to help Toga, it could be really useful. I'd be happy to tell you what I've learned if you're interested."

There was still some residual tension in the room, anybody would feel nervous after nearly being stabbed open by a new troubled classmate. Ever socially adept, Mina spoke out. "Well, I'd love to learn how to help but I doubt mine would be that… Palatable."

Everyone laughed, and the tone was once again light-hearted. Toga finished drinking up the blood she needed and gave Izuku a quick kiss on the cheek, staining him with what could be mistaken for lipstick. Mina and Tooru wolf-whistled them, drawing a laugh from the rest of the girls. Sitting down next to Momo again, the girl in question quickly created a handkerchief and a band-aid. Izuku was about to say he was fine before Momo caringly wiped the blood from his cheek and putting the plaster over the puncture wounds on his wrist. Before he could get a word in she quickly poured him some tea and dropped a sugar cube into it, stirring it meticulously before placing it in front of him. "You really should keep your blood sugar up, you can't be draining yourself like that without proper care."

Izuku noticed how much she acted like an older sister and nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thank's Momo."

She blushed and looked away before saying. "N-No problem, but you had better keep it up by helping Mina with her ethics after lunch. B-By the way… I think it's really admirable that you can help Toga like you did, none of us had any idea what to do."

Izuku blushed, muttering a thanks before sipping his tea. After a couple of sandwiches and cakes, they all made their way back upstairs and back onto the bed. Once they were all settled down, Izuku crawled over to Mina and said. "Momo said you were having some trouble with ethics, anything I can help with?"

She frustratedly threw her hands up above her head before letting them fall down across her eyes. "Apparently. The thing is, ever since I saw Midnight's first costume I realised that the best combat potential I'm going to get is by going near enough nude. Seriously, if I'm going to be taking down villains I need every help I can get, right?"

Izuku made a small 'ahh' before grabbing out his hero analysis book from his backpack and motioning for Mina to sit next to him. She did so and watched as he flipped to a page on… Mount Lady? "I think I understand where your coming from, so I'll do my best to explain what's going on. You see, weaponized sexuality can actually be an effective tool against some villains. Many of them are street punks and people that are resentful of not having a normal life, so they usually have never had a girlfriend or partner. Heroes like Mount Lady or Midnight, or any good-looking Hero in general, are able to use their physical appeal to distract or charm an opponent. So from a combat perspective, having a sexual appeal can be a good idea. The thing is, an outfit can often be more appealing then full nudity as it causes imagination to activate and distract the villain. Not to mention, brands and publicity will be much easier to obtain if you're not exposing children to stuff like that or controversy."

Mina nodded into his shoulder and Izuku was pleasantly surprised to see that she had actually stayed awake during the whole speech. "I see, so I need to see about fixing up my costume and making it more appealing. You have any ideas?"

Izuku hummed, taking the matter more seriously then he should. "Maybe some kind of form fitting armour, maybe stylized like chitin while emphasising your 'assets'? It would fit in with your original idea of 'Alien Queen' but it would allow you to show skin along with being a recognisable and distinctive look. I could also pull it off if I revealed more muscle, considering that's a generally appealing character trait."

He paused for a moment, realising that he had just conceptualized armour that could be in a certain kind of film for a certain kind of demographic while he subconsciously flexed his own ego. Looking at Mina's reaction she seemed to be just as shocked as he was at his spiel, before grinning coyly. "Who knew you had it in ya? Mineta has way too much influence over you."

Both of them shared a laugh for a moment, drawing slight attention from some of the groups that had split off to study individual topics. They discussed ideas and issues that might arise from some of them before Tooru crawled over, announced by the dent in the mattress and the floating flower she had put in her hair. "Hey Izuku. I was wondering if you could help Ochako and I with Ethics for a bit."

Izuku nodded, not noticing Mina glaring at the invisible girl for interrupting them. Grabbing his books Izuku bade farewell to Mina and followed Tooru over to where herself and Ochako had their books laid out. Ochako smiled and waved at them as they approached, saying as her green-haired friend sat down. "Hey Deku, thanks for helping us out."

He nodded and smiled back brilliantly. "No problem Uraraka-San! Now, where do you want to start?"

It turned out that both of them were rather attentive in Ethics class, just lacking in a few key areas like property damage and sacrifice. The lessons continued for about 2 hours until Momo called out for them to break. "That'll be enough for today everyone! Anyways, let's talk about the dorm system."

Everyone called out an agreement and put away their books before gathering around in a circle. Izuku broke off from them, leaning up against the wall as to not intrude. A lot of speculation was thrown around, wondering what the dorms would be like and what could be happening with Ragdoll as their councillor. Eventually Izuku got slightly bored and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his Hero News app he had found a while back. Of course, there was the All Might vs All for One fight still in the papers but a specific headline caught his eye. _'British Hero Agency Institute to establish Japanese branch.'_

Swiping it open Izuku scanned the article, his curiosity growing with every line. _'In a recent statement from the leader of Institute Arcturus Waters, he claimed that Institute will be opening a Japanese branch in the capital of Tokyo. In the statement, he claimed that the reason for this expansion was to 'Inspire the generally talented young heroes of Japan to consider their agency, bringing new talent and life to Institute.'_

 _One of the heroes of the agency, Police Hero Caitlyn said this. 'Japan is a country with many powerful heroes. I believe that this expansion will allow us to introduce some new blood into our mix, perhaps allowing us to funnel some of that talent back into our own country. As some may know, our agency is primarily concerned with terrorism and widescale attacks. If we are to bring in some foreign and unknown quirks, it could give us an unprecedented advantage over some of our more elusive enemies."_

 _Many have claimed that Institute is a lawless agency, punishing their heroes lightly for breaches of the law and having few guidelines. The general comparison made is between Institute and U.A High School in their conduct. In response to the allegations, Arcturus Waters had this to say. "While I admit our punishment, system is less strict then other systems, we are dedicated to upholding the law and I resent allegations that we don't. We firmly believe that the lives of civilians and our agents are more valuable then any cost to property. As for the comparisons to U.A High School, I find that to be a high compliment. While we have not made contact with Principal Nezu on the matter of our recruitment-based expansion, we are firmly open to any form of co-operation between our establishments."_

 _For more information on Institute and their achievements, check out this article._

 _For U.A and the quality of their heroes, see this article._

 _Arcturus Waters and the dark tale behind his rise to glory, see below._

Izuku pondered this development carefully as he tuned out the chatter in the background. A British agency, one focusing on recruitment no less. He never really thought about going to an agency after his graduation, but this could be a good way to get his name as the symbol of peace out to the world. He heard a small cough and a poke to his arm and looked up to see all the girls looking at him with undiscernible eyes. Jirou spoke up, being the one who poked him in the first place. "Izuku, we were wondering if it would be possible for Toga to stay with us for a girl only sleepover. You think it would be possible?"

Izuku pondered it for a moment before responding. "I'll ask All Might if its okay and if it is, I'll fill Toga up and head home. I'll need to be here to walk her home in the morning, so send me a text and I'll come over to pick her up."

All of the girls cheered, sans Jirou who just grinned. Dialling his mentor's number Izuku waited for a moment before he heard the voice of All Might boom from the other side. **"Ah, how can I help you Young Midoriya!"**

Izuku held the phone away from his ear for a moment, checking to make sure that speaker mode was off. "Hey All Might. I was wondering if it was okay for Toga to stay with the girls in Class A for a sleepover, would it be okay legally?"

A hum that could be mistaken for a helicopter echoed throughout the room. **"I see no issue with the arrangement! However, you are to stress to her the importance of brushing one's teeth. Dental hygiene has been the downfall of many a villain and hero alike! Why, have I told you of the time when a werewolf villain broke his teeth against my thyroid?"**

Izuku cut him off before he got a no doubt endless speech. "Okay, I'll relay it back and make sure she has a toothbrush."

All Might said his goodbye before disconnecting the line. Izuku turned back to the girls and announced. "It's no problem. Toga, let's get you fed quickly and I'll need to talk to Momo about arrangements."

His blond charge cheered happily and charged him, bringing both of them down into the pillows with her on top of him. "Yay! Okay get that wrist up here Mister!"

He quickly fed her, stroking her hair like usual as he spoke to Momo who was vehemently trying to ignore the act. "She'll need pyjamas and a toothbrush, especially a toothbrush. Don't feed her sugar after 9 o'clock and don't forget to give her a hug before she goes to sleep, night terrors. If she needs to get some fresh air, open the window and close the curtain so she doesn't feel the need to escape through it. Finally, do not, under threat of not sleeping, allow her to tell you ghost stories."

Momo nodded, noting down everything on a pen and paper while 'aww'ing at the need for a hug that Toga clenched down on his wrist hard for. Once he was finished he allowed Momo to patch up his wrist and offered him a soda from a minifridge in the wall, keeping his blood sugar up. Getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag he went to the door with Momo. Turning around he said to the girls who were all watching them leave. "See ya tomorrow everyone! Toga, you be good now."

They all called out similar goodbyes as Toga nodded vehemently. Walking down to the door with Momo he was greeted by James again, who waved to him with a grin and a bottle of whiskey he recognised as the one they had drunk out of before. "Hey Izuku, thanks for helping out with Momo and her friends today. A little present from myself in hopes you'll come around again some time, it's nice to have some male company for once."

Izuku nodded gratefully as Momo watched in horror as Izuku took the bottle. "Daddy! Izuku's underage, this could really effect his career!"

James held a finger up to his lips while grinning. "Yeah, but it's good shit so he'd be an idiot to refuse it. Anyways, I'll send transport tomorrow morning whenever Himiko is ready to be collected, so don't worry about it. See ya around Izuku."

As he walked away into the depths of the house, Momo turned to Izuku and sighed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Please be careful on the way home, it's getting quite late."

Izuku nodded and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. Turning around he was met with a pair of lips on his own, along with Momo's closed eyes. As soon as it started, she broke it off and smiled at him with a blush. "Thanks for coming Izuku, I really mean it."

He couldn't do much more then nod before he walked out, holding his free hand up to his lips in shock. Once he was about half way down the street he realised that he still had the bottle of whiskey in his hand and began to panickily stow it in his bag. He sighed as he checked the time, 5:30. Considering the time he didn't have much to head to the pool or the arcade, not to mention he didn't have much free time since Toga had began her stint with them. Shrugging he decided to head home and relax, figuring that it would be somewhat of a commodity soon since the dorm system would be implemented.

Arriving back home at around 6:15 he called out a greeting to his mother, who was surprised by the absence of Toga. "Izuku, where's Toga? Isn't she supposed to be with you at all times?"

He shrugged and replied as he took off his shoes. "All Might gave her the clear to stay with the girls, so I guess it's okay."

She nodded and went back to her program as Izuku walked into his room, sighing at the state of the room. Putting away a couple bits of his clothing, staying away from Toga's piles he eventually reached his PC. He proceeded to spend the next couple hours looking over the details of Institute, making notes on some of the exotic quirks he had noticed among the ranks. One he was quite interested in was the Police Hero Caitlyn, who apparently had an aiming quirk along the lines of Snipe. Inko eventually came into the room with his dinner and placed it in front of him with a smile. "There you go Izuku, it was getting cold."

Looking at the time he gasped. Quickly apologising to his mother, he ate the lukewarm fish as he continued to make notes. Ragdoll had claimed that foreign powers would be becoming more prevalent in the future, so it was best to research them before they arrived. Once the clock struck 11pm, he decided to call it quits and head to bed. Grabbing his phone from the desk he took of his shirt and collapsed into the warm embrace and began to envy Toga for getting to sleep in the lavish confines of Momo's bed.

He was on the verge of sleep when he heard his phone vibrate. With a groan he picked it up and hit the accept call button. Holding it to his ear he heard the voice of Toga in amongst the giggles of the rest of the girls. "Goodnight Izuku!"

Amidst the annoyance he felt a small twinge of happiness that she had taken the time out of her fun to wish him goodnight. "'Night Toga, to the rest of the girls as well."

She giggled and relayed the message to the rest of them and he could hear them call out their own variants of goodnight to him. Toga said goodnight once more before closing off the call, leaving Izuku alone once again. It was then when he realised just how oppressive the silence was in the room without her snores in the bed adjacent to his. Despite this, he somehow managed to fall asleep into a light slumber.

 _Timeskip, Morning_

Izuku awoke groggily, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Blinking away the sleep he looked around the room and remembered that Toga had spent the night with Momo and the rest of the girls. Looking over at his phone he saw that a single message was waiting for him. Grabbing it and swiping it open he smiled contentedly at Momo's picture of Toga, Uraraka and Tsuyu all huddled together while sleeping. Checking the timing he saw that it was taken at 6am, while it was about 7am now. Figuring they were awake by now he texted back. _'Thanks, nice to know she managed it. Did everything go smoothly?'_

He began to get ready to shower, hearing a reply about 20 seconds later. _'It was great! Everyone was amazing, and Toga was completely okay. You do realise you sound like a protective older brother, right?"_

Blushing heavily at the accusation he quickly penned back. _'Can you blame me? Anyways, thanks for being so helpful for her first sleepover. When do you want me to come and pick her up?'_

She penned back a reply quite quickly, attaching a picture of Toga still asleep with Ochako and Tsuyu. _'Probably in a while, those three are really comfortable together. Father will send a limo when they're ready, I'll warn you beforehand though."_

Izuku smiled again and penned back a quick 'kk' before heading into the shower, enjoying the feeling of having a long shower. Once he got back into his room he got dressed and decided to finish cleaning up his room. Grabbing a quick bowl of cereal considering his mother was still asleep, he got stuck into making the entire room feel new again. After finding some action figures under beds and Toga's underwear strewn around in places he didn't want to think about he finally called it a job done at about 10am.

Looking at his phone he realised that Momo hadn't texted him back yet which caused him some concern but wrote it off as them messing around and she couldn't get the chance. Greeting his mother he lazed around in his room for a while, looking over his hero notebooks while listening to some music. Eventually he heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it, knowing he was closer to the door then the living room. Opening it up he peered out to see Ragdoll standing there in a coat and Miniskirt. "Hey Izuku! You mind if I come in?"

Izuku grinned and stepped out of the way, bowing with a flourish. "Of course M'lady."

She giggled and cuffed him over the head, drawing a yelp from him along with a mock hurt expression. Ragdoll just smiled at him and turned to Inko who was standing and watching the proceedings with confusion. "Hey Mrs Midoriya. I'm Ragdoll and Class 1-A's new councillor. If you don't mind, I would like to speak to the two of you about a piece of news you received last night presumably."

Inko blushed before admitting that. "W-Well I didn't quite read it…"

Ragdoll just laughed her concerns off. "No matter, I'll just catch you up then. Shall we get seated?"

Inko hurriedly nodded and rushed off to prepare some tea as Izuku lead her to the living room. She whistled at the cleanliness of the entire house, commenting. "Damn, nice place Izuku. How do you keep it so clean?"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it's always just been myself and Mom so we never needed to do much cleaning. Not to mention… Dad… Sends us money back from overseas, so Mom can stay home."

Ragdoll nodded, crossing her legs as Inko placed the teapot and a cup in front of each of them. Once they were all settled Ragdoll cleared her throat and began. "Well Mrs Midoriya, I've been sent here to talk to you about U.A's new dormitory system. Quite simply, the danger associated with the League of Villains was not the only one present. U.A is concerned that we're going to be hit by something or someone else, so we intend to set as much in our favour as we can before they arrive. This program will include more teaching hours, accessible counselling and the opportunity for the Class to mingle and grow up in a semi-independent setting. Thanks to a recent surge in government funding thanks to All Might's final fight, not to mention some recent developments with a hero agency, we are able to fund this entire operation independently."

Inko hummed as she looked down into her cup of tea as Izuku watched her carefully. He knew she was a bit of a mother hen and was constantly worried about him but surely, she would allow him to grow alongside his friends, right? "Ms Ragdoll excuse me for asking but what is my son to you?"

Both of their eyes widened, that question being the furthest from their expectations. Izuku and Ragdoll began to laugh simultaneously, causing Inko to shuffle uncomfortable until Ragdoll explained. "Well before I was a councillor I helped train Izuku at the training camp U.A put on, so we knew each other before this all happened. I psychoanalysed him, we talked, he listened, and we just clicked like a kitten to cream. Don't worry Mrs Midoriya, I'll conduct myself professionally with Izuku when required."

Izuku grinned as Inko sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried something more… Immoral was going on."

Both of their eyes locked before they burst out laughing again. Izuku turned to his mom and wheezed out. "M-Mom, don't be silly. Tomoko is a great friend but she's way too old for me."

The woman in question took mock offence to this as she leaned over the table and swatted him over the head. "Shut it you! Anyways, now that that's out of the way, what's the verdict?"

Inko smiled at the interaction before nodding succinctly. "Well, I doubt I'd be able to argue after seeing that display. Please take care of my son Ms Ragdoll, he's very important to me."

Ragdoll saluted playfully as she said. "You can count on me Mrs Midoriya! We're opening the dorms in two days, but you can come in at any time to get them decorated and set up."

A small chime sounded out from her wrist and Ragdoll looked down at her watch, grimacing at the time. Looking back up at the pair she said. "Well, if that's your answer I had better get going. I'll see myself out."

They all got up and Inko thanked her for her time while Izuku met her fist with his, grinning at each other brightly. Once they heard the door close behind the teacher Izuku smiled at his mother, who promptly embraced him in a hug. "I… Please enjoy yourself Izuku. It's been hard since you've joined U.A but you've been so much happier ever since you've made friends… Just write home sometimes, okay?"

Izuku nodded into her shoulder, completely enveloped in the sombre tone of the moment. Once they broke off Inko pushed him towards his room lightly. "Now then, you go and begin to figure out what you want to take with you while I get lunch started. Also, I thought you were supposed to go and get Toga from the Yaoyorozus?"

He nodded, motioning back to his room. "Yeah, Momo was going to text me when I was supposed to come over. She said she would send a car…"

They were cut off by a loud car horn blaring just outside of their house. Izuku ran off outside to see what the commotion was and sweatdropped at the godforsaken sight that greeted him. **"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU DO NOT OWN AN AUTOMOBILE. AS SUCH, CONSIDERING IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PROBABLY, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE DEKUMOBILE!"**

Lo and behold, All Might standing on top of a dark green recreation of the Batmobile of a bygone age where heroes made some iota of sense. He also spied James Yaoyorozu struggling to breath as he looked at All Might in the rear-view mirror. The man instead held up a megaphone and said up to him. "Sup kid! I know we only met yesterday but All Might decided that I should come along as well, so here I am."

Izuku looked around and saw that most everyone in his building had come out to see the commotion and were beginning to make connections, leaving the young hero mortified. He also spied Ragdoll laughing her ass off in front of her hummer. Sighing to himself he flashed a smile at his mother before running off down the stairs, grinning despite himself. _'Wait, my birthday was like 4 weeks ago. Did All Might forget or something.'_

As he made his way over to where the hero was standing, he couldn't begin to understand the mental complexities of the former no. 1 hero. _**'YET. MORE. MONEY.'**_

AN: Well this was late, sorry about that. Exam results came through on Tuesday and we celebrated till the sun came up, kinda. Setting up the next arc, which is going to be based in foreign heroes along with a couple League of Legends cameos because there are some top teir waifus in there. Now then, I'm going to need some direction for this story cause I'm not sure where to go with its development. Do you want to see it become more like Hero Aca with a serious story with comedic bits, or should I diverge a couple plots and make them substories. Yet again, sorry about the bad comedy but I've got few ideas and my entire humor isn't suited for writing. Yet again, review, follow and tell me what you want to see. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku smiled as he looked out at the rest of his classmates, the majority of them being completely out of breath as he calmly sipped a glass of water. It was unanimously agreed that they would try and come in all at the same time to get set up, just to socialize in the lead-up to the beginning of the new school term. All of them were pretty pumped about being allowed to live together, Bakugo begrudgingly saying that it would be easier to get to class this way. Many of them had questioned the fate of Mineta and Izuku gave them the best explanation he could that he was dropping out of the hero course. Needless to say, _many_ tears were shed.

He saw as Todoroki and Iida came downstairs together, both breathing heavily as they came over to him and leaned up against the countertop with him. "Hey guys, all done?"

Todoroki nodded as Iida poured the two of them their own glasses. "Yeah, everything's in place. It was kind of Momo to upgrade all of our furniture though."

Izuku nodded, peering over at Momo who was being fed like Henry the Eighth as she created all manner of furniture and bedding. When he questioned her about it, she claimed that the girls had asked her to do it after spending a night with her in her massive bed at Yaoyorozu manor and she saw no problem with it. Izuku, being ever helpful, offered to help her move in when she was done making furniture which she took gratefully.

Eventually they were all done and were sitting around in their new living room, exchanging stories from their summer. Toga had taken to the rest of the boys in the class just as well, some of them being wearier then others considering her past. After a couple more minutes they heard a knock at the door, and Izuku went over to answer. He saw Aizawa standing there in his usual hero attire, his eyes disproportionately more tired than usual, most likely due to getting everything ready. "Midoriya, is everyone here?"

He nodded, spying the 'Dekumobile' parked outside the dorm. At first many of them had protested him being allowed to have a car, but All Might had been very adamant about him allowing to keep it as a sign of 'A boy becoming a MAN!'. Izuku had questioned about being allowed to drive without a licence but apparently money had a bigger reach then he could imagine. Nevertheless he would prefer to learn how to drive before he attempted it, causing All Might to proclaim that he would see to procuring a teacher.

Aizawa stepped past him, causing everybody to wave to their teacher who cleared his throat before announcing. "Okay, if you're all here let's get this straight. You're all going to be out of here before 6pm, no sleeping here tonight. The entire rule list will be posted on the notice board, be sure to read it before you leave."

Their teacher left, leaving them all alone. There was a minute of conversation before Momo was finished making the last nightstand for Tokoyami, causing Izuku to walk over and say. "Hey Momo, you want to get started on your room then?"

She grinned up at him and offered him her hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She pointed to a pile of boxes by the stairs and grinned sheepishly. "Sure. Do you mind helping carry those upstairs?"

Izuku nodded and dutifully went over to the pile, loading up all four boxes under his arm and heading up as Momo subtly checked out his muscles from behind. They arrived at her room and Izuku marvelled at how clean it was, U.A really did have too much time on their hands. Once he dropped the boxes at the front he turned back to Momo before gasping and turning around, realising she had taken off her clothes to create her bed. Once she was finished with making everything she needed, Izuku moved the bed into position so she could crash into it, moaning in pain. "God, I hate making so much at once. You don't mind putting everything else in position do you?"

Izuku smiled at her sympathetically as he began to set everything up in a cohesive manner. It was no small feat, but he had already moved an entire beach of furniture, so it wasn't much of a challenge. Once he was finished he turned back to Momo and realised she had fallen asleep. Making sure she wasn't being suffocated by her sheets he walked out of the room quietly, bumping into Iida who was standing over him with a grim look on his face. "Hello Midoriya, I trust you used protection?"

The greenette blanched at his friend's accusation, before furiously motioning to be quiet. "Look Iida, I didn't… Do that to Momo. I just helped get her into bed and did her furniture… Wait no…"

Iida's eyes welled up in what he assumed to be pride as the older boy put his hands on his shoulders and exclaimed. "You mean to say you were a gentleman! You really are a paragon of masculinity and heroism my friend! I apologise for such heinous accusations!"

All of a sudden, he heard a thud, and Iida collapsed to the floor into unconsciousness. Izuku saw Mezo standing behind him with his hand held up in a chopping motion. "You okay Midoriya? He seemed pretty… Boisterous."

Izuku nodded at him in relief, rubbing the back of his head. "Thank's Mezo. Everyone seems to have gone crazy recently, haven't they?"

Mezo shook his head, signalling that something was amiss. "No Midoriya, they've always been like this. You see, it's the women."

Izuku leaned forward, interested in the quiet boy's claim. "The girls? What are they doing?"

Mezo looked up and down the corridors before offering him into his own room, which Izuku took. The room itself was completely bare, leaving a single mattress and tiny desk. Izuku asked him. "Um, are you sure you have everything you need?"

The tall boy scoffed and spoke out with one mouth. "The Four Leaves of Justice."

The walls seemed to shunt, before they segmented and flipped. Izuku stood in awe as the room became nothing short of a bunker, complete with fridge, drawer and a wall of plans stuck up with pins. Izuku walked over to the wall and read a couple of them, realising that all of them were about behaviours and actions the girls of the class had taken. "Do you see what has happened Midoriya? The women have made their move, and you played right into their hands."

Izuku scratched his head as Mezo came forward and pointed to a picture depicting him and Toga at the mall. "You were tricked into replacing Mineta with Himiko, bolstering the female's ranks in 1-A. If this pattern of replacement continues, they will outnumber us by the next Sports Festival. If this occurs, they will have a higher chance of taking all three top places, which will undermine the male lead. Once they have control of Class A, they will move onto B, C, D and H until the entire of U.A is female lead. At first it will be U.A, then Japan, and then the world. Do you realise the implications of this Midoriya? Of course you do."

The greenette was shocked at the accusation but didn't have time to respond as Mezo offered him a hand. "But I… We can fix this, together! The women trust you to be lenient, compliant to their will, but we can use that to our advantage. Infiltrate their ranks and find out their plans so that we may stave of the femocalypse for a time! PRAISE KEK!"

Izuku held up a finger and interrupted him. "Okay, but have you considered…"

With that, Izuku dashed out of the door and left Mezo in his room. "You poor, poor boy. May God have mercy on your soul."

 _Timeskip_

Izuku shakily held a new glass of water in his hands, not able to forget everything that his classmate had said in the room above. How… What? Shaking his head he looked up and saw that most of his class had already left, leaving just Toga, Iida, Kaminari and Mezo and Momo upstairs. Toga got up and off the couch and skipped happily over to him. "Hey Izuku! Wanna check out my room?"

Anything to get the thoughts out of his head. Nodding he followed after her as they reached her room on the top floor. She walked in and held the door open while bowing with a flourish. "Welcome m'lord."

Grinning at her he walked in and whistled, impressed at how much was in there. Her bed was low to the floor, being naught but a mattress with a frame. A desk with stylized graffiti sat in the corner, complete with a lamp in the shape of a purple panda. The walls were painted in a deep burgundy, while the rest of her colours were deep purples or black. "So, whadja think?"

Izuku turned back to her and smiled. "Good job! It's a pretty nice room all in all, though I don't know how much you'll use that desk."

She pouted at the jab at her work ethic, before grinning predatorily and proclaiming. "Well… Let's see your room! Nothing but All Might, right?"

Izuku chuckled nervously. "Pretty much spot on, got some stuff for music though. Got a nice view out onto campus though, it'll be good to be able to head to the pool whenever we want though."

Toga sighed and pouted again. "You realise that's just you, right? Mr Aizawa told us that you were the only one with a standing pass."

His eyes went wide at the revelation. "Huh… I guess it's because I need it for my quirk training. Wait, I never did ask. What is your quirk?"

Toga walked out with him and closed the door as she said. "It lets me take on the form of someone if I ingest their blood, quirk and all. It's kind of hard to use it in a fight, but that's why I trained my knife throwing and such."

Izuku's mind flurried with possibilities at the idea of a quirk like that. "So if you do something with someone's quirk, shrink something lets say, and turn into somebody else, does the shrinking persist? Or how about splicing blood together? Or…"

She cut him off with a quirk peck on the cheek. "Later, okay? We'll talk about it later."

He noticed that behind her normal grin, there was a heavy dose of reluctance in her expression. It made sense considering how much damage her quirk had done to her life, and Izuku mentally hit himself for being insensitive about it. "O-Okay."

They made their way back downstairs in silence, the air laced with tension as Izuku continued to berate himself. Once they were there he saw Aizawa standing by the door, nodding at the two of them. "Okay, that's you two here. Now it's just Yaoyorozu and Mezo."

Izuku motioned for Toga to go ahead as he turned to the teacher. "Um, I can't speak for Mezo but Momo fell asleep after making all of the new furniture. I would recommend heading up and getting her, because she looked really tired."

Aizawa sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine. Enjoy your day and whatnot."

Izuku walked past him as he went up towards the girl's dorms. Once outside, he saw Toga standing by the car while tapping her foot. Opening it up with the remote key he got in after her, still marvelling at the quality of the vehicle. Dark leather chairs, fully stocked and luxurious sitting area along with a high tech auto-driving. James had told him that it was still experimental technology, along with the undesirable 'Not Allowed for Civilians', but he claimed that the police force was willing to allow it in exchange for a 'donation'… Why is the police force so corruptible?

Quickly hitting the button labelled 'Home' he got into the seat across from Toga, hit the button to dim the windows and sighed as the car began to move. She began to fidget around in her seat, causing him to do so in turn. After a couple minutes of silence Toga burst out. "I'm sorry! I'm being such a bitch about this…"

Izuku quickly waved her off, pointing at himself guiltily. "No! I should be the one apologising, it was insensitive and rude and…"

He didn't get the chance to add more adjectives to his word salad as Toga shuffled around the U-shaped seat to sit next to him, laying her head in his lap. "Don't, I know you like your quirks and you've been good to try and hold back."

Izuku smiled down at her as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "Thanks. Anyways, what do you want to do tonight?"

She hummed for a moment before asking. "You know what, I have no idea. Anything you wanted to do?"

He shook his head, and just as he did so he heard a knock on the window. Both of them were startled to say the least, and Izuku went to unblacken the windows. As he did so, he saw a grinning face peering at him from outside. The figure appeared to be on a motor cycle, her hair pink and in a punk style and her fists covered with massive gauntlets that could cover his entire body. They both looked at each other for a moment before the woman motioned to the side of the quiet road while flashing a hero licence at him.

Nodding to her, he set Toga upright and walked over to the front of the car. Hitting the 'Emergency Park' button he could feel the vehicle slowly come to a halt as it coasted into a free spot on the road. Opening the door, he got up and out to see the woman getting off her motorcycle and walking over to him with a now serious look on her face. "Hey kid, the names Vi and I got a bone to pick with you. Do you have a licence?"

Izuku shook his head, quite terrified of the woman as she blew a piece of bubble-gum slowly and popped it. "Well, fairly certain that's against the law. You're comin' with me kid."

Quite mad with fear at the thought, Izuku said. "You're riding a motorcycle without a helmet, heroics doesn't give you a pass out of that."

Vi's eyes widened for a moment before she grinned at him. "Sharp, and a pair on you too. I like you kid, what's your name."

Toga climbed out of the car as he answered. "Izuku Midoriya, heroics course at U.A. Behind me is Toga Himiko, also in the heroics course."

Vi nodded as she brought out a communicator and spoke into it. "Cait, got the auto with the military signal. Perps are two kids from U.A, heroics if they're being honest. Their names are Izuku Midoriya and Toga Himiko, respond please."

There was a silence for a couple seconds before a voice spoke up in english. _"Got them Vi, they're legit. Bring them into the station and we can process them."_

Vi nodded and turned to them. "Okay kids, let's get you to the station and we can get this all sorted out. Do you have any way of getting that thing to the station?"

Izuku pondered it for a moment before walking over to the car and looking into the screen. Typing in 'Musutafu Police Station' he watched as the GPS system locked the destination, now displaying various stats and the option to 'Go'. Getting back out he turned back to Vi and said. "It can take us to Musutafu Police Station, a couple miles from here. Will that be okay?"

Vi hummed before shaking her head lackidasically. "Yeah, but I'll need to come with you to stop a runner. You mind if I throw this thing into the back?"

Vi turned back to her motorcycle to the confused looks of Toga and Izuku, who were quickly awed as it began to fold down on itself until it was naught but a large briefcase. Motioning for her to put it in the back they got back into the car, hearing a thud as the trunk was closed before watching as Vi got into the car with them and closed the door behind her. Izuku hit the 'Go' Button and felt as the car began to move. "So Miss Vi, what's the problem?"

She boredly looked at him as she subconsciously began to mess around with her gauntlets. "This stuff is property of Institute, my agency. More accurately, it's tapping into our secret satellite system that makes it all possible and this is a massive breach of regulation blah-de-blah. We're just going to have a nice little chat and see where you got the access to it along with our own military-grade equipment."

Izuku's eyes lit up as Toga leaned into his side, obviously uncomfortable at the woman's presence and annoyed at having their moment interrupted. "Institute, the Hero Agency headed by Arcturus Waters and currently in the middle of an expansion into Japan? You're saying that All Might was able to get access to something like this?"

Vi whistled as she stopped fiddling around. "You know your stuff kid, some kind of nerd? Also, why do you have something from Mr Muscle as your car?"

Izuku made a 'pfft' noise at the nickname for All Might as Toga answered from under his arm. "All Might is my guardian, along with one of our teachers. Izuku and him share similarities, and he's boning his mom, so he got Izuku this thing."

Vi burst out laughing as Izuku seemed to turn into a singularity of embarrassment from Toga's blunt assessment of the situation. "H-Holy shit girl that's brightened my day! Oh man I just know that Cait's going to hate you. Anyways, pretty nice car considering. But where's the minifridge?"

Izuku pointed at the roof and Vi looked up to see a suspended minifridge just above her with bottles magnetised to keep them afloat. "Jesus Christ kid! How come you get this and I get old Heimy's 'cycle?"

She grabbed one and popped the top with a bottle opener locater on the tip of her massive metal finger. Vi drank in silence as Izuku began to figure out how to get out of this mess, while Toga just glared out from under Izuku's arm. Eventually they reached the Police Station, and Vi motioned for them to get out ahead of her. They did so, and Vi lead them inside where they saw Tsukauchi and a woman dressed in stereotypical British police uniform. She looked down at them and turned to Vi and said. _"These the two?"_

Vi grunted and nodded. _"Yeah, they are. Anyways, let's just switch to Japanese and get this over with."_

The woman Izuku assumed to be Caitlyn nodded and turned to him and spoke with an unmistakable accent. "Hello Mr Midoriya, thank you for agreeing to meet with us, you as well Ms Himiko. Officer Tsukauchi tells me you're cleared for using this device?"

Izuku cleared his throat and nodded, saying. "Um, yes Officer. All Might said that he sorted everything out beforehand, so I assumed it wouldn't be an issue."

Caitlyn lifted an eyebrow, obviously sceptical. "All Might you say, the former no.1 Hero in Japan and current teacher at U.A. Why of all people would he give you a highly expensive car equipped with military grade prototype hardware, to use as a first vehicle?"

Tsukauchi grinned at them from behind the intimidating woman, flashing a goofy thumbs up, and said. "Oh, these two are dating and All Might is Himiko's guardian not to mention Midoriya's teacher. Toshinori tells me that he approves of Midoriya as a husband for his charge, and so he's doing his best to keep him around."

Caitlyn turned back to him and sized him up as Toga grinned heavily, pulling Izuku's arm into her chest as the boy in question glared at the detective. "That seems… Less than sufficient as a reason. But if it is his technology, I suppose he is free to do with it as he wishes. Now then, onto our main gripe with the situation, the use of our satellite system. Every access point is a potential security breach, and this seems highly frivolous as a use."

Vi scoffed and said. "No kidding, but it's not our decision is it? I want to know why Heimy let them use the system in the first place, that'll be the reason."

Caitlyn was about to respond when the door busted open, revealing All Might in all his bony glory. **"You can't handle the truth!"**

There was a resounding silence for a moment before All Might coughed and said. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, I was made aware that my charge and her boyfriend were in trouble?"

Caitlyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. "All Might… Glad, to see that you could make it. If you would be so kind, could you tell us why you granted this piece of technology to a hormonal 16-year-old?"

All Might 'ahh'ed at her question, rubbing the back of his head with the hand not in a cast. "Well, you see, I found it prudent to grant young Midoriya a boon for his assistance in the fight against my Arch-Nemesis. You see, as a teacher I should be rewarding heroic behaviour. As such I saw no problem with calling in a friend and granting him, and my young charge, the freedom to experience the world around them!"

Caitlyn nodded, noting down the explanation down onto a pad. "I see, and how did you gain access to our system?"

All Might put on a massive grin, but Izuku could see a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. "W-Well, Mr Heimerdinger proposed that he would be allowed access to young Midoriya as a test subject in exchange for access to your… System."

Before she could get in a word Izuku asked faux-calmly. "And what experiment, was that?"

All Might was now furiously sweating. "W-Well Y-Young Midoriya. Y-You see. Um…"

There was a full twenty minutes of stuttering before he managed to swallow his fear and said. "Well… He wanted to see how intense the effect of money on the teenage hormonal levels was for use in different chemical and hormonal supplements."

There was another silence, before Vi summed up while desperately trying to hold in a laugh. "So what you're saying, is that Heimy gave you access to a multi-million pound system… To see if it would make teenagers bone!"

Vi gave up, falling to her ass in laughter with Tsukauchi as Caitlyn giggled at the reactions from the two teens in the room. Needless to say Izuku was struck speechless as Toga happily began nuzzling into his muscles. Once the laughter had subsided, Caitlyn flipped her notepad closed and sighed. "Of course he did… That man would spend a day watching paint dry if it could explain thermodynamics. Apologies you two, this was more overblown then I could imagine."

Izuku nodded gratefully at her, shaking the hand she offered. "It's no problem Ms Caitlyn. If I may ask though, are you here on Institute business?"

Her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I see you're perceptive. I'm guessing you read the article?"

Izuku nodded as Toga began to pay attention. "Well, it wasn't entirely accurate in the interest of public peace. I'm unable to divulge much information as of now, but we have reason to suspect there has been a migration of villains to Japan in search of power left by the so-called League of Villains."

The student nodded, speaking quietly with his finger over his mouth. "We had heard as much. Do you think they will assault U.A as the League did?"

Toga stepped back, slightly off-put by her 'Boyfriends' demeanour. Caitlyn assumed a similar pose and responded. "A possibility, but U.A has implemented stringent security policies. We can presume that they will take action perhaps at the Provisional Hero Licence exam, or maybe at a later event. There is also a high likelihood they will completely ignore heroes all together and focus on making a profit from the civilians."

Izuku responded, sharp as ever. "The League was quite principled, I heard as much when their leader contacted me. They were doing it for the message, most villains do it for profit."

Caitlyn smiled at him before getting out of her pose. "I see you're a smart one. Don't worry about it, you can be assured that Institute will be working full time on capturing any villains that should be our sector. I hope to see you again at some point, this has been quite pleasant."

Izuku grinned at her and said. "Likewise, it's really cool to talk to someone on the same wavelength."

She nodded with a smile and stood up, turning to the bored Vi. "Come along Vi, let's get back home. It is about time for dinner after all."

As if to illustrate her point, Toga's stomach rumbled loudly drawing a chuckle from most of them which she pouted at. All Might motioned for the two to follow him as he said. "I had better come along to explain to your mother why you're late."

Izuku nodded, not forgetting that he had essentially given a foreign scientist permission to spy on him and Toga when they were alone. Toga grabbed onto his arm once more and leaned into his side, sighing in happiness at the warmth. They all bundled into the 'Dekumobile' and Izuku aimed it for home, letting the car begin to move as they waved lightly to the two police heroes as they waved back. Once they were settled, Izuku rounded on All Might who was whistling innocuously. "What the hell All Might!? Does this mean there's a camera in this thing?"

A voice spoke out from the speaker system. "Several actually, better angles."

Both Izuku and Toga jumped at the voice. Toga called out angrily. "And who are you Mr Voice?"

It laughed in a somewhat mad giggle before it said. "Why, the creator of this fine automobile of course. Heimerdinger at your service young miss."

All Might called out. "Sorry I couldn't keep it a secret, but they were about to be arrested by Caitlyn and Vi."

Heimerdinger just chuckled, before appearing on a screen in the window. He seemed to be as tall as Recovery Girl, with a massive head of hair which seemed to have forgotten the concept of 'barber'. "Ah it's no bother, I'm fairly certain that they were close enough to performing the act when that dunderhead Vi stepped in. Hello you two."

Izuku looked at him blankly before the scientist was interrupted by a voice from off screen. "Hey Doc! Who're you talkin' to?"

A boy, just older then them came into shot holding a box. He seemed to be pretty rugged, wearing a leather coat and having a crystal embedded in the gauntlet which contrasted his boyish face and blond hair. "Ahh, just some test subjects who found out I had been watching them. Say hello Ezreal, don't be rude."

The boy dropped the box and pushed the scientist out of the way, introducing himself with a flourish and a roguish grin to Toga. "The name's Ezreal, explorer, pathfinder, genius, ladykiller…"

Toga scoffed, taking the wind out of the boy's sails as Izuku growled at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku and this is Toga; _my Girlfriend._ "

He didn't seem to notice his voice darkening at the final part, but Ezreal certainly did as he held up his hands in peace. "Hey now, don't worry about that I've already got myself a lady. Anyways, peace out, chow for now, see ya!"

The boy walked off and Heimerdinger re-entered the shot. "Ah, well that's that. Tata!"

The call cut off, and they were left in silence. All Might seemed to be more interested in his thoughts, so Toga took the opportunity to cuddle up next to Izuku. "T-Toga? What's up?"

She smiled up at him, running her hand lightly over his chest as she said. "A girl likes it when her man defends his _property_."

Izuku began to stammer, realising exactly what she was talking about. He didn't get a chance to respond before the car came to a stop, leaving them outside of the building. They all piled out and walked up to the apartment, where Inko greeted them before noticing Toshinori standing there. "O-Oh! Hello Toshinori, what are you doing here?"

The former hero put a hand on Izuku's hair, ruffling it with raucous laugh. **"Why, an explanation! Young Midoriya and Himiko were late for dinner due to my mistake. I do hope you can forgive me m'lady!"**

Inko swooned making Izuku and Toga recoil slightly. They continued their little verbal dance, and once they showed no signs of stopping the two teenagers walked in ahead of them. Toga pulled Izuku into their room, giggling as she closed the door. "Let's leave those two to their romantics."

Izuku grinned at her, glad that the focus was away from his little outburst. "No kidding. Didn't expect them to happen. I mean, I'm glad it's All Might and not…"

He caught himself, and Toga noticed his crestfallen expression. She walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him to sit down on the stripped bed. "Izuku, I know it's not my place to ask but… What happened to your father?"

Izuku didn't respond immediately and just breathed semi-heavily. Toga sat down next to him, holding his hand in hers as she began to see some colour appear in his cheeks and forehead. "M-M-My dad…"

Toga spoke up softly. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want t-"

He cut her off and began to speak, devoid of emotion in his voice and a worrying lack of tact. "My dad left us when I was diagnosed Quirkless. He never calls, he never sends letters. He never divorced mom, he sends us money every month so that we don't press charges. The last thing I can remember him saying is 'No son of mine is going to be a fucking invalid'. Honestly I forget that I'm supposed to hate him some days."

Toga wrapped her arms around him, pulling his face down into the crook of her neck as she said shakily. "T-there's no need to hate him Izuku… Because I'm here…"

His breath caught in his throat as she stroke his hair, feeling her tears stream down his back. She continued, obviously not bothered by them. "I never really knew my parents, maybe my mom. All I can remember is the face of the woman who ran my orphanage, but I… I ki-kill…"

Izuku returned the hug, hearing her breath hitch as he stayed silent. She swallowed her breath and continued. "I killed her… I watched her eyes go dull, but I was just so _hungry_ … I-I'm scared… What if I drain you too much? What if I hurt the girls, or the League comes for me!? I-I can't do this, I can't be a hero…"

Izuku squeezed her a bit harder, interrupting her. "D-Don't say these things, please… You can't… You can't let something like that hold you down…"

He could feel a slight twinge as she smiled against him. Once they were done and separated, Izuku grabbed a tissue from a box on his nightstand and dried her tears. She grinned suggestively, nodding at the box to lighten the mood which he just scoffed at in mock-exasperation. Once he was done, Toga asked curiously. "Hey, you said that you were diagnosed as Quirkless. No offence, but the whole green lightning and punching stuff seems… Not Quirkless."

Izuku laughed and leaned up against the wall. "I was a late bloomer, really late…"

He seemed to pause for a moment before shaking his head. "You know what? Screw it, you should know. I'll talk to All Might and see if we can let you in."

Her curiosity was obviously peaked as she crawled up to him, inadvertently giving him a nice view as she asked. "What? What secret?"

Izuku grinned and shook her head, making a zipping motion across his mouth. "Nope, not gonna tell."

She was nearly on top of him at this point, making her biggest puppy eyes. "Come on Izuku! I wanna knoooowwww…"

He made a show of fainting, making her giggle and collapse onto him. They laughed for a moment before they fell silent, basking in each other's warmth. "You know Izu, we won't be able to sleep together when we head to the dorms. How is a girl supposed to cope?"

He was about to respond when they heard a crash along with a voice from the door. **"I SEE!"**

They both turned in shock to see a buff All Might standing in a broken doorway, holding a familiar leaflet. **"WHILE I DO NOT CONDONE SUCH ACTS ON U.A'S HALLOWED GROUNDS, AN ASPIRING YOUNG COUPLE MUST KNOW THE** _ **FACTS!**_ **YOUR TIME HAS COME, BOTH OF YOU…** _ **READ THIS!**_ **"**

 **An: I like this one, this was a fun one. You're getting your first look at the new heroes who'll be introducing the cast to the stereotypical British villain, the best kind. Some heavy Toga x Izuku, I will not apologise, I will not faulter. Next time, ultimate moves with a sprinkle of something new, Ragdoll trying to stop Pixie-Bob from molesting Izuku as they watch horror movies and Caitlyn adds some well needed sanity to Izuku's life.**


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku sighed as he made his 4th lap up and down Dagobah Beach's shoreline, the cool late summer water keeping him going as he panted. Today was the first day of the special training Aizawa was giving them, but of course he just had to lose his imagination for one day. Special Moves, attacks and actions ment to give you an edge over any villain and lead you to victory. Izuku had spent most of his childhood watching Heroes, so he had a pretty intricate idea of how a special move was supposed to look and work, but he hadn't spent much time thinking about how his own was supposed to work.

Looking up at the beach he took note of a couple classmates who had followed himself and Ragdoll to the beach, namely Tsuyu and Koda. Aizawa had been reluctant to allow them to leave the main group of them in U.A but accepted that Tsuyu would be better off in the ocean, Koda needed animals to work with and Ragdoll wouldn't accept chaperoning his students if it didn't include Izuku. So they were put on a bus, shipped off to Dagobah Beach and began to work on their moves. Izuku was acutely familiar with the entirety of the beach, remembering the trials of moving the trash that once saturated the beach.

Ragdoll had elected to stand back from them all, bringing out a beach lounger and a bikini to sunbath for a while. Koda was busy with his head in the water, a pair of swimming trunks on as he screamed into the water to see if he could speak to fish… That sounded crazy even though he knew the boy's quirk. Tsuyu _was_ busy swimming alongside him much deeper but had surfaced to speak to him. He had thought that he had lost her at some points, but her figure was just becoming wavy. "What's up Izuku? Can't think of anything Kero?"

He turned with a sheepish grin, his hair maintaining it's insanity even though it was heavy with water. Tsuyu was in the swimsuit he remembered from earlier in the summer, while he had elected to use a pair of trunks like Koda. "Pretty much. I mean, my quirk is just super strength and my arm's are pretty busted up. I can't work at 100%, not as I am now."

She put a finger on her chin, a habit Izuku had noticed she did whenever she was debating on if something she was about to say was appropriate. "Well, I think there's a bunch of stuff you could try. Remember back at the USJ? That was pretty cool from my perspective Kero."

Izuku cast his mind back to that incident, trying to think of anything he did in particular that could be classed as 'cool'… "Remind me."

She giggled as Izuku blushed. "The finger-flick thing Kero? Where the villains were caught in a whirlpool?"

Izuku gasped as he remembered that moment, realising that it would be perfect for a move. "You're right! But how am I supposed to do that constantly…"

She shrugged. "You've been getting better at using your quirk right? Maybe if you were to use that Full Cowl thing you could make it weaker, but able to use it constantly Kero? Good luck."

With that she dove down again, intent on working on her own special move as Izuku pondered her words. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but I can't use my fingers like that again and I can't rely on my arms… WAIT A MINUTE…'

 _Timeskip, Two hours later._

"OH FUCK!"

Ragdoll, Koda and Tsuyu were watching in fascination as Izuku ran up and down the water, not the beach, but the water, creating tiny whirlpools as he went. The boy didn't seem to have any control over his speed as he put Jesus to shame in his 'walking on water' tactic. Koda turned to Ragdoll. "Um, should we help Midoriya-San?"

He realised that they weren't listening, instead electing to take out their phones and video their classmate and friend making an idiot of himself. Koda sighed and turned around to see if anyone was watching, despairing as he saw a small armada of people watching with their cameras raised to take pictures.

After about two more minutes Izuku finally managed to turn around, rushing onto the beach and drawing a massive line where he skidded to a halt. Tsuyu lowered her camera and ran over to him, acting as if she hadn't just taking a video of his greatest embarrassment. "Izuku Kero! Are you okay?"

He was face down in the sand, the soles of his feet looking as if they had been rubbed with sandpaper (no shit) as he gave no response. She knelt down next to him, mindful of the crowds of people. "Izuku! Are you oka…"

She was startled as he instantly jumped to his feet. "LEGS! THE ANSWER IS LEGS!"

There was no time to question him as he turned to her and excitedly put his hands on her shoulders. "LEGS TSU, LEGS!"

She blinked. "Legs?"

He nodded franticly. "Legs. Thank you for helping me think of legs."

She was caught off guard by a peck on the lips from the excitable greenette. Caught breathless, she didn't have time to respond as he ran off down the beach. Ragdoll and Koda caught up with her as Tsuyu held her hand up to her lips. "Asui, you okay?"

Only one word crossed her lips as she stared out at her crush. "Legs…"

 _Timeskip_

Nobody had seen much of Izuku after the… Incident. Tsuyu had kept her mouth shut to their classmates, but Toga had figured out as much as she needed from her demeanour and Koda's reluctant willingness to tell her. Everybody had seen the videos on the internet, but nothing much had come of it except some chuckles and passing comments when they saw their classmate coming in at 11pm. Tsuyu was often gone at the same times as him, but when the behaviour was raised to Toga during gossip she just grinned, stating. "I mean, I don't blame him. A tongue like that…"

That kept them up at night.

Aizawa had continued to allow the three students to train at Dagobah under the watchful eye of Ragdoll but pulled them back after another two days into their 5-day course when he saw the tomfoolery going on online. Izuku was still scarce even in the gym, but people had seen him in the corner, bouncing around the pillars of rock like an overexcited pinball.

On the final day, everyone was in full swing. Mina was busy with her sticking acid, Aoyama was using his laser to shoot down falling debris, Kirishima had begun headbutting rocks to break them, all in all it was a glorious mess. Toga was the talk of the class though. Her quirk was suited to getting her hands dirty, a bad quality for a hero, but a certain Engineer had managed to pull through for her. Her new rig consisted of sowing needle sized darts which connected through near microscopic tubes back to her, designed not to do lasting damage. If she wanted, she could instantly mimic an opponent with just one hit or deliver a paralysing poison by coating one of the darts. She had wanted to keep her original villain costume, but after seeing some of the designs Mei had presented to her she acquiesced pretty easily.

The former villain was now sporting a suit stylized to look like a vampire while still being manurable. There was no skirt, instead opting for a conforming suit which incorporated the rig into her waist belt. Some of the guys, namely Kaminari, had made a pass at her but she just laughed them off with an insult to their manhood. Honestly, she wasn't sure what Izuku was up to. He had, of course, met with her at dinner to top off her blood but they never really talked much considering she was drinking the entire time and he ran off when she was finished.

That's what lead her to train just next to his area on the final day, practicing her throwing technique until she was able to hit 3 targets simultaneously. She had heard him mumbling to himself loudly but couldn't get a good view of him as he was constantly jumping around above her. Toga heard a small sneeze to her side and turned to see a wall with a slight discolouration, which turned into the curvaceous form of Tsuyu climbing on the wall. "Oh, hey Toga-chan, Kero."

Toga blinked before asking. "Tsu? What was that?"

Tsuyu waved her off, getting back onto two feet as she responded. "My new move, Camoflage. I'm also working on a poison but I don't have the stomach for it yet Kero."

Toga nodded and held up three needles, fanning them deftly as she said. "I'm getting better at using these things, but I don't really have a feel for how they work against someone…"

They stood in silence for a moment before Tsuyu just sighed and held her arms behind her back. "I'll do it, Kero. Just… Please be gentle."

Toga smiled at her sweetly, with no malice but a hint of reluctance. "O-Okay Tsu, I promise this won't hurt a bit."

Before Tsuyu could close her eyes and brace herself, she felt a quick sting in her arm before it dulled considerably. Blinking, she looked up to see a carbon copy of herself, suit and all, standing infront of herself. "Man, Mei was right about this suit! This is better than the geezer could ever make!"

Tsu put a finger on her chin, wondering what to say before sweatdropping when Tsu-Toga mimicked her and her typical hunch. "Um Kero, what can you do?"

Tsu-Toga let her tounge fly out, taking a lick of Tsu's cheek. The girl in question blushed as Tsu-Toga said despite the lolling tongue. "Depends how advanced your quirk is. Remember, your body is mine for now. I know everything, and _damn_ girl you feel good."

They were interrupted by a cough from a voice both of them knew quite well, and both turned in sync to look at Ragdoll and Izuku looking at them in confusion. Their mutual crush looked between them for a while before asking. "Um, what's going on?"

Tsuyu said calmly. "Just helping Toga-chan with her training, yourself Kero?"

Of course Toga went for another route. "Testing out some new ideas for the bedroom, you like?"

Ragdoll 'pfft'd as Izuku lost all semblance of dignity. Tsuyu didn't make the situation any better by putting her finger on her chin thoughtfully and saying. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea… Kero."

Once they had sobered up they talked about their progress, Izuku staying silent about his new upgrades on his leg guards as they compared notes. Eventually they heard a voice call over to them. "Hello Young-Midoriya! I trust you have been well."

Izuku turned to see All Might walking towards him with a smile, waving thoughtlessly as though he hadn't walked into a warzone of superheroes. Luckily, they were far enough away from everyone for there not to be any danger. "All Might! What's up?"

Toga changed back into her original form as the former no. 1 explained. "Well, it's simply a visit to see how you have been doing with… Your quirk!"

Izuku nodded as Toga smiled contentedly. She had already heard the tale of One for All, and how Izuku had been chosen to inherit the sacred torch. "Just fine sir, I've been thinking about how I've been using it and I…"

He felt somebody whisper into his ear. _"Legs are dumb."_

Eyes widened, pupils dilated, and buttocks clenched Izuku didn't take a second to charge Full Cowling and begin to pinball off the wall. Everybody turned to where he was standing to see Ragdoll struggling to contain a laugh, which they all joined in on.

Eventually Izuku calmed down, jumping back down to the ground and petulantly ignoring Ragdoll. The woman tried to coax him into speaking with her with an apology and a couple promises but he didn't relent, causing her to pout sadly. All Might gave his final thoughts on the new style, complementing Izuku on finding his own way before walking off to talk to Jirou.

Ragdoll gave up trying to reconcile with Izuku, saying goodbye to Toga and Tsuyu before walking over to stand with Aizawa and Ectoplasm. Aizawa smirked at her and asked. "What's wrong?"

She glared at him, knowing full well that he was teasing her. "Shuddup, I don't like the cold shoulder…"

He scoffed before turning back to the class, watching vigilantly as Bakugo destroyed a rock with a targeted blast and causing some rubble to tumble down the cliffside. "Well, that's your fault isn't it?"

Ragdoll pouted again, weakly refuting. "It was just a joke… Not that you'll ever need to worry about that though eh loverboy?"

Aizawa boredly looked at her, no sign of emotion in his eyes except boredom. "What are you talking about?"

Ectoplasm piped up. "Shota, we all know that Mandalay visits Ragdoll on the weekends. But against common logic, after we see her leave Ragdoll's dormitory she walks up towards the male dorms. Do you honestly think we cannot put two and two together?"

They might have gotten a reaction out of him if they were in the presence of his… Friend, but in his current state the teacher just sighed. "You act like that's something to be worked up about, Shino and I go back a long time and we're just friends. You, on the other hand, Ragdoll, cannot go a day without checking up on Midoriya."

Ragdoll grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm a fully grown woman in a sea of insane people. Also, I wanna see if I can get Izu-kitten to join the Pussycats."

Before Aizawa could stop him, Ectoplasm asked "Why?"

A large, sinister grin stretched over her face. "Why, costumes of course! Keeping him tied down, fitting him for a marching band uniform, getting him a tail…"

The two men fell green at the thought. Aizawa grimaced at the thought of having Shino dress him up in the Pussycat's uniform and suddenly felt a duty to keep Ragdoll away from Izuku, a duty as an educator of course. "Moving swiftly on…"

They all turned to see Nezu standing there with an older man and a woman in a police uniform with a rifle. His face was hardened, well kempt facial hair greyed and suit perfectly laundered. Nezu pointed up to the man and said. "Aizawa-Sensei, please meet Mr Winters and Caitlyn. They will be working with us as representatives of Institute."

Winters nodded to him as Caitlyn looked out over the class, examining each of them until her eyes landed on a certain greenette. "Midoriya…?"

They all turned to her and she explained. "Oh, I recognised one of your students, apologies."

Aizawa waved her off and turned around, shouting. "Midoriya! Get over here!"

The student said goodbye to the two Tsuyus before charging Full Cowl and jumping from rock to rock down. He skidded to a halt in front of his teacher and asked. "Um, what can I help you with."

He turned to allow him to see the two visitors, which caused Izuku to perk up. "Ms Caitlyn! What are you doing here? Also hello Mr… Winters!"

The old man appraised the young student imperiously for a moment before saying. "Hello Mr Midoriya, as I understand it you and Caitlyn share a shallow history?"

The student nodded terrifiedly as Caitlyn cleared her throat and said with a slight smile. "Yes sir, we had a run in concerning the discrepancy in our engineering department. As I recall it, he was roped into one of Heimerdinger's experiments."

Winters h'mmed before nodding and extending his hand to the young boy. "I see, it is a pleasure to meet someone who caused Caitlyn to give such glowing reviews about."

Caitlyn spluttered as Izuku clasped the man's hand, and he could see a glint of mischief in the old man's eyes as he said. "Likewise sir, what brings you here? Institute business?"

He let go and motioned at the rest of his class as Ragdoll glared at Caitlyn, who was somewhat returning the sentiment. "Examining the current stock of heroes in training of course. I hear you have done research into our agency?"

Izuku nodded, and Nezu looked on happily at the participation. "Yes sir. Institute was established twenty years ago as a government sponsored Hero Organisation and Special Operatives branch of the Armed forces. Over the years it has grown into a somewhat all-encompassing Hero Agency for Britain, allowing taxes and payment to be consolidated. From what I hear, you are currently engaged in a large scale operation in the Scottish Highlands against the terrorist Jinx who hasn't been sighted in weeks."

An eyebrow was raised on the old man's wrinkled forehead. "Oh? And what do you think of the situation with Jinx?"

Izuku grimanced, forgetting about the adults with eyes on him. "She is a 20 year old villain, quirk: Hex-Savant. Using a material that is exclusive to British territories, Jinx is able to create most anything out of it considering it's omnipotent usefulness. She destroyed one quarter of Manchester, half of Dublin and was last sighted attempting to rig a bomb to go off in Aberdeen which was projected to destroy 4 buildings and kill 300 people."

Winters nodded as Aizawa grinned satisfied, glad that his student was so studious. "I see you really know your stuff then. I'm certain you're aware, but we must require the utmost discretion in the matter."

The boy nodded solemnly before Winter's began again, now looking at Aizawa. "You seem to be a good teacher, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Aizawa."

Aizawa nodded before turning to Izuku again. "Midoriya, you can go back to training now."

A small cough interjected and they all turned to look at Caitlyn. "I was wondering what you were practising as a technique?"

Izuku grinned and motioned down to his legs, now adorned in metallic guards. "Working on a new way of fighting, I call it Shoot Style."

She nodded, obviously impressed as Ragdoll fumed at the woman. "I see. Perhaps I could test the limits of this 'Shoot Style'? Perhaps a small wager?"

There was a resounding call of disapproval from the other teachers before Izuku grinned and nodded. "Name your terms."

Caitlyn grinned, bringing up her rifle. "I have a single magazine, 6 rounds, all stunning bullets. If you dodge all of them, I'll take you in for an internship. I win, you offer yourself for one of Heimerdinger's test drives."

Mr Winters felt Nezu tug at his leg and ask. "Arcturus, why are you so lenient with your bodyguard? This seems wholly inappropriate."

He smiled, his lips cracking upwards at the corners as he said. "Because we want him to succeed, and Caitlyn is one of our best marksmen. I doubt he will succeed, but there is no loss for us if he does."

They turned back to see that most of the class had gathered around to watch them despite Aizawa's protests. Ragdoll had given up, sitting to the side dejectedly as she watched Izuku smile while ignoring her. 'Who the hell is this woman? Butting in like a… Butt.'

Nezu cleared his throat before calling out a countdown. Izuku's body lit up in green lightning, Caitlyn looked down her scope, aiming for his center of mass. "3, 2, 1… Go"

Izuku jumped as hard as he could, letting the dart fly through his legs before twisting in the air to avoid the follow up. He turned his head to see Caitlyn still aiming at him, her finger close to twitching on the trigger as he bounced off the roof to avoid another dart. '3 down, 3 to go… Come on!'

They continued that dance for another two darts, but he realised something as he looked at Caitlyn again. Her face was twisted into a calm grin, and his heart sank when he realised she had been holding back. He was in mid flight, her finger was hovering over the trigger, but a strategy came into his head. It was crazy, but it might just work.

Bouncing off a rockface, he didn't jump off in the direction he normally would, but instead aimed straight for her. The trigger was pulled, the dart flew, it was a centimetre from his face…

"Um, is this a tie?"

The dart had hit him right between the eyes, and the stunning agent instantly got to work but it was to late to dodge him. He barrelled right into her, bringing both down to the ground with a crash. Once the dust had cleared Class A could all see their resident pinball draped on top of the strange hero, completely rigid as they were both on the ground. Winter's began to chuckle as most of them began to crack up at the scene while Caitlyn tried to push the boy off to no avail.

Eventually Ragdoll huffed and stomped forward, grabbing Izuku and pulling him off. His body was still completely rigid, the dart having fallen from his forehead. Caitlyn stood up, nodding to Ragdoll before rubbing the area of her back she had landed on. "Well, that was interesting."

Aizawa sighed as he glared at the cheering class, signalling for them to get back to work. "This was way too predictable. Midoriya has a slightly suicidal streak when it comes to being in a corner."

Winter's eyebrow went up again. "You mean that he was able to detect when Caitlyn stopped holding back?"

Aizawa nodded, hiding a grin of pride. "Most likely. He has a history of pulling out a strategy for the sole purpose of sending his enemy off balance. If anything, he would have thought about how it would play out in a real situation."

Caitlyn nodded, finally finished rearranging her clothes as she said. "Assuming this was during a fight, there could have been other heroes present or civilians. It would have lead to him either buying time, providing an opening or outright knocking me out and letting Civilians contact the authorities. It wasn't sound, but it was the only option against a superior opponent. Anyways, we should allow Midoriya some time to rest and allow the agent to run it's course. It can last up to 10 hours depending on the size of the target, and this looks like a strong 8."

Ragdoll interrupted before anybody could object. "I'll take him!"

Nezu nodded, giving her the clear for taking him which she gleefully did. As she left Aizawa turned to Caitlyn curiously. "So, what are you going to do about that bet?"

The marksman smirked, looking at the boy being carried off. "Oh, that was an empty wager."

The teacher's eyes went wide. "What do you…"

A grin across her face told him everything he needed. "I heard from my brother about him when I asked, he's supposed to be a quick learner with a hell of a lucky streak. Considering that, along with him already being familiar with our Agency, it would be a simple matter to bring him for an Internship. I always intended to see if he would be worth picking up, and being an intern with us automatically entails being one of Heimerdinger's test subjects. Everything worked out and nothing was lost. Unfortunately, the knock from the fall along with the area my dart hit makes it possible that he lost all recollection of the fight."

The scheming grin on her face gave all of the U.A teachers the shivers, but they didn't notice a certain invisible frog girl on the wall, listening into everything. Tsuyu scrambled back up the cliff face to see Toga and Ochako watching the entire proceedings. Ochako took the initiative, asking worriedly. "What's wrong Tsu? What happened to Deku?"

She turned back visible before saying worriedly. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound like good news for Izuku Kero."

Toga grimaced, playing with one of her needles. "So what do we do? He ain't going into this without knowing what he's getting into, not on my watch."

They all stood around in a circle, wondering about what they were going to do to keep Izuku away from this Caitlyn. "You know, I think I have an idea. It might be crazy Kero, but I think I have an idea."

Toga and Ochako turned to Tsuyu, who was busy thinking. "What is it?"

Tsuyu looked up, her eyes dead serious as she said. "Mei."

 _Povchange Timeskip, savior of storytelling_

Izuku groaned as he sat up, reflexively putting a hand to his head as he tried to stave off the stinging in his brain. He looked around, in the relative darkness to see that the room had mostly been decorated in pastel greens and yellows. Small manga cats covered the walls, while the bedding he was in appeared to be covered by a massive cat head. 'Three guesses who this is…'

A small knock was heard from the door, and it opened to reveal Ragdoll in a set of pyjamas while holding up a green version of them. She said excitedly. "Izu-kitty! Come on!"

She bounded over to the bed, grabbing his hand and pulling him up before pushing the clothes into his arms. "Pix just got here! Come on this is gonna be great!"

She left before he could ask anything, leaving him in the room alone once again. He didn't really remember what had happened, but he must have been abducted by Ragdoll in his sleep for purposes of sleepovers… Is this legal? Probably. Shrugging off his hero clothes he got into the light-weight green pyjamas and walked out of the room, hanging the old clothes over a chair. The light was uncomfortable but he could see a common room along with three other figures. Ragdoll preparing various snacks at a kitchenette, Pixie-bob lying on a sofa with a remote in hand while scrolling through a movie streaming service along with Midnight browsing through her phone on a bean bag.

Pixie-bob noticed him come through the door and grinned. "Hey Midoriya! Long time no see!"

He waved back awkwardly as Midnight looked up, licking her lips dangerously before saying. "Nice to see somebodies up, eh Bigshot?"

Izuku blinked before asking. "Bigshot? What happened?"

Midnight giggled evilly as she said. "Don't remember? You challenged Caitlyn the Deadeye in a test of speed. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

As he sat down on the sofa he asked. "Caitlyn the Deadeye? You mean the Hero from Institute?"

She nodded, explaining. "Yeah, that Caitlyn. Her quirk is insane, Critical. It's supposed to let her slow down her perception for a couple seconds at the expense of massive amounts of energy and fatigue. Her rifle skills are legendary in the hero community. Snipe is her brother, but he just got instinctual aiming."

Izuku pondered that for a moment. 'Ms Caitlyn is that talented? I'll have to apologise to her the next time I see her, she must have seen it as an insult.'

Ragdoll walked back over excitedly, holding multiple bowls of popcorn and other snacks. "This is gonna be awesome! What've you got Pix?"

Pixie-bob grinned up at her as she said. "No fuckin clue cause the title's font is stupid, but it looks pretty good. Supposed to be a horror flick about some cruise ship."

They all nodded and got into comfortable positions, but somehow Izuku ended up with Pixie-bob's head in his lap. Ragdoll caught his eye and grinned supportingly, flashing him a thumbs up before the title card rolled. Surprisingly, Izuku enjoyed the movie despite the uncomfortable feeling of Pixie-bob jumping every time there was a jumpscare. Ragdoll was struggling to contain her laughter as Izuku shifted uncomfortably while Pixie-bob tried to get as close as possible, hiding her eyes from the screen.

Eventually the climax of the action began, causing Pixie-bob to begin to shiver in fear. It was kinda funny to Izuku, but it was also kinda weird when she cried out while looping her arms around his midriff. Midnight and Ragdoll laughed as their student tried to pry the woman double his age off of him. Eventually he gave up, turning back to the movie with a sigh and not noticing the rougish grin Pixie-bob had adopted at her success.

The movie ended, and Izuku went to pry off Pixie-bob but began to panic when he saw she had fallen asleep. Ragdoll laughed and turned the lights back on, revealing that she was looking pretty fine considering the movie. "Pix, get off him! He's like, half your age."

Midnight butted in with a dangerous smile. "Nothing wrong with it Rag, I'm not hearing a no in any case."

Izuku tried to push her off to no avail, only succeeding in making her tighten her grip. In his efforts he noticed that her clothes were becoming dangerously strained, causing him to stop and look at Ragdoll with pleading eyes. She shook her head with a mischievous grin as Midnight yawned dramatically. "Well, I should probably get going myself. Thanks for the invite Rag."

Ragdoll grinned happily at her before moving over to her own room. "Likewise, g'night Midnight. Izuku, don't do anything I wouldn't."

She flicked the lights off again, leaving with Midnight and leavingIzuku with the sleeping Pixie-bob. He looked down at her with a sigh, realising he wouldn't be able to escape without inviting her ire. Resting his head back he sat in the quiet, the only sound being Pixie-bob's snoring as he dreaded the sleepless night he was about to have.

 _Povchange_

Tsuyu knocked on the door of the development studio as Uraraka and Toga kept vigil over the corridors, terrified that a teacher or guard would appear to bust them. Tsu has assured them that it was all a part of the plan, but the dangers associated with it were great.

The door opened ominously, mist swirling at their feet as they peered in. They saw a figure sat on a veritable throne of scraps and inventions. Toga could make out her pink hair hanging down to her shoulders, covering her eyes as she fiddled with a spanner. The figure looked up to the three, beckoning them in quickly before the door shut. "I've been expecting you three. I know what you want, and I have it."

Tsuyu gulped before saying. "Mei, do you think you can help us out with this Kero? We're willing to help you out in return with something."

Mei grinned, grabbing a random invention from her pile and tossing it between her hands. "I want in. I've heard about this 'Heimerdinger' guy and he ain't going to butt into my market. In return, I reckon I could get some 'upgrades' done to your rooms and costumes. Now then, shall we begin?"

All three gulped as Mei went over to the Spare Costumes closet, grabbing their costumes and a notepad and pen. This was going to be a long night…

 **AN: Late, but holy shit I've lost all ideas I had ever since the filler recently. I'm probably going to get another chapter out and then I'll be off to America to see Two Heroes and re-writing this mess from that point. Either that or I just give up and begin to write exclusively Izuku, Mei and Melissa. See you next blue moon lads.**


End file.
